Amor maior que tudo
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Nora Roberts.Dois jornalistas de Nova Orleans que se detestavam,embora trabalhassem na mesma empresa.Hermione tinha vontade de esganar Rony,irritante e prepotente.Resumo completo no 1º capítulo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumo: Dois jornalistas de Nova Orleans que se detestavam, embora trabalhassem na mesma empresa. Hermione tinha vontade de esganar Rony, irritante e prepotente. No entanto, a investigação de um acidente que pode ter sido um crime acaba colocando os dois juntos - contra a vontade dela. Entre brigas e a atração forte, os dois se aproximaram da verdade e isso os colocaria em risco... porque há alguém disposto a impedir e não vai ter escrúpulos para conseguir o objetivo.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO I<p>

Tumulto. Vozerio. Telefones tocando sem parar. Pessoas cor rendo de um lado para outro. Barulho de máquinas de escrever. Odores que se misturavam: café requentado, suor, fumaça de ci garro. Um asilo de loucos talvez? Não, simplesmente a sala de redação do _New Orleans Herald, _no horário do fechamento da edição.

Para a maioria daquelas pessoas, o caos passava despercebido, como se fosse o ato de respirar. Havia vezes em que um e outro encontravam-se tão envolvidos na tarefa de redigir as matérias que mal tinham consciência da presença dos colegas. Não porque fossem exclusivistas ou pouco dados ao trabalho em equipe. Integrantes da seleta comunidade dos jornalistas, todos eles ama vam a profissão e respeitavam as suas regras. Afinal, um bom repórter aprende a se concentrar na própria matéria e a desen volver um estilo peculiar em meio às pressões e à confusão de uma sala de redação. Um bom assunto, por si só, não basta para fazer de um jornalista um profissional competente e respeitado. Ronald Weasley aprendera tudo isso desde cedo, começando como boyem um jornal de Manhattan, passando mais tarde a escrever obituários e chegando a cobrir exposições de flores.

A habilidade de farejar uma boa notícia e transformá-la numa matéria de destaque fora desenvolvida fora do curso de jorna lismo. Na verdade, a faculdade simplesmente aprimorara certas técnicas e fizera desabrochar de forma mais estruturada todas as potencialidades que ele trazia dentro de si.

Aos trinta anos, Rony encarava a vida com um humor cínico e debochado. Era um cético. Gostava das pessoas, mas não tinha ilusões acerca delas. Compreendia e aceitava o fato de que os humanos eram seres que beiravam o ridículo. Não poderia ser de outro modo, já que, por força da profissão, era obrigado a expor constantemente a raça humana, virando-a pelo avesso.

Terminada a matéria, entregou-a ao editor e, pela primeira vez em três horas, pôde descansar a mente. Reclinou-se na ca deira e começou a divagar. Um ano atrás, saíra de Nova York para trabalhar no _Herald, _desejando, talvez mais do que isso, necessitando de uma mudança. Insatisfação, constatava agora. Insatisfação por algo que nem mesmo ele sabia definir. New Orleans era uma cidade, sob certos aspectos, tão fria e opressiva quanto Nova York.

Ele escrevia para a página policial e não tinha do que se queixar. Afinal, a violência e o desespero faziam parte do mun do e não podiam ser escondidos ou ignorados. O homicídio que acabara de cobrir fora brutal e com requintes de sadismo. Agora virará notícia. Era preciso ser objetivo na narração dos fatos, caso contrário melhor seria seguir outra profissão. Ainda assim, o quanto lhe custara não pensar na morte daquela pobre menina de dezoito anos...

Rony não tinha ares de jornalista e sabia disso. Físico atlético e ruivo, mais se assemelhava a um surfista do que a um repórter que levava o trabalho a sério. Aos vinte anos, isso o deixava exasperado. Agora, com a mesma aparência de dez anos atrás, o fato pouco incomodava. Na verdade, aprende ra a encarar com bom humor o olhar de incredulidade das pessoas.

Quando queria, sabia se vestir com esmerada elegância. O seu charme o tornava irresistível às mulheres. Mas aqueles olhos azuis, sempre alegres, podiam se transformar em duas pedras de gelo de uma hora para outra. Sob a fachada de homem de fácil convívio escondiam-se uma determinação e uma frieza impressionantes.

Com um meio sorriso, voltou-se para a mulher que ocupava a mesa ao lado, Hermione Granger. Um rosto tão romântico quanto o nome. Havia uma aura de delicadeza em torno dela que o des concertava. A pele muito alva nascera para ser tocada com toda a gentileza. Os cabelos caíam fartos até os ombros, despertando em Rony o desejo de mergulhar neles os dedos e o rosto. Os olhos, de um castanho inigualável.

Gestos calmos e comedidos, voz suave e feminina, Hermione se assemelhava a uma donzela do século XIX. Mas aquela aparên cia mansa, ele sabia muito bem, ocultava uma mulher forte e decidida, uma repórter ambiciosa.

O sorriso de Rony se alargou. Um de seus passatempos favo ritos era tentar coadunar características tão contrastantes com aquele rostinho de anjo.

Hermione terminou a matéria, tirou a folha da máquina e olhou para o homem que a estudava com ar divertido. Endireitou o corpo instintivamente.

— Algum problema, Ronald? — perguntou, com voz calma e expressão entediada.

— Nenhum, Hermione. — Disse ele com ar divertido.

Mas Hermione não perdeu a linha:

— Você não tem algum outro crime com que se ocupar?— Ele sorriu, curvando os lábios de um modo irônico e irresis tível.

— No momento, não. E você? Já acabou de escrever o capí tulo de hoje?

Ela mordeu o lábio, furiosa diante da provocação. Ronald não perdia o hábito de caçoar do seu estilo vibrante, tão dife rente do dele. Apertou as mãos embaixo da mesa e sorriu doce mente, sem dar a ele o gosto de vê-la contrariada.

— Eu deixo o cinismo para você, meu caro. Ninguém é capaz de expor de um modo tão asséptico a miséria humana.

— Que tal apostarmos sobre qual das duas matérias ocupará a primeira página? — Rony desafiou.

Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de modo gracioso, um gesto que ele apreciava particularmente.

— Eu não gostaria de tomar o seu dinheiro, Ronald.

— Também não me importo de tirar o seu. — Sorrindo, le vantou-se e foi até a mesa dela. Inclinando-se ligeiramente, acrescentou: — Cinco dólares, meu bem. Que tal? Ainda que seu pai seja o dono do jornal, nossos editores sabem a diferença entre uma reportagem e um romance.

Ele podia ver o sangue subindo às faces de Hermione, a respira ção prendendo-se abruptamente. Sentiu-se tentado a esmagar-lhe os lábios e provar toda aquela fúria contida. Mas não, esse não seria o modo adequado de lidar com Hermione Granger, por mais que se sentisse atraído por ela.

— Já que você é tão valente, Ronald Weasley, eu proponho que dobremos a aposta. — Levantou-se e foi obrigada a enca rá-lo de frente. O que mais a deixava furiosa eram aqueles olhos confiantes, lindos e com um brilho divertido. Droga! Por que ele não era gordo, baixinho e careca? — A menos que você con sidere dez dólares uma quantia elevada demais para os seus padrões.

— Para provar que sou um cavalheiro — disse ele, segurando-lhe uma mecha dos cabelos — eu a levarei para almoçar assim que você me pagar os dez dólares.

Hermione sorriu. Estavam tão próximos que seus corpos quase se roçavam. Rony sentiu o sangue correr forte nas veias. Gostaria de tomá-la nos braços ali mesmo.

— Claro, quando o inferno se transformar numa montanha de gelo — revidou ela, dando-lhe as costas.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e riu, observando Hermione afas tar-se rapidamente. Na confusão daquela sala, ninguém notara o diálogo.

— Sujeitinho intragável! — Hermione praguejou, enquanto con duzia o carro pelo tráfego congestionado.

Ronald Weasley era o homem mais insuportável que ela conhe cera. Amaldiçoou o destino. Se seu irmão Harry não fosse amigo dele desde os tempos de faculdade, era bem provável que agora Ronald não estivesse trabalhando no _Herald. _Ele ainda estaria em Nova York, bem longe das vistas dela.

Contudo, embora lhe custasse muito, era honesta o bastante para admitir que ele era o melhor repórter do jornal. Ronald tinha instinto e um faro de perdigueiro, qualidades que nem todos os jornalistas possuem, por melhor que escrevam. Só que isso não o tornava menos irritante.

Pisou nos freios, evitando uma batida. Rony Weasley conse guia até mesmo desviar-lhe a atenção do trânsito.

A matéria que ele fizera sobre o homicídio estava excelente: concisa e limpa. Hermione gostaria de ter-lhe enfiado aqueles dez dólares goela abaixo. Só isso o impediria de arrotar tanta arro gância, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Nesses doze meses em que estiveram trabalhando juntos, Rony nunca agira em relação a ela como os demais homens. Não havia respeito nos olhos dele, nem mesmo admiração. Era como se a desprezasse.

Nunca a convidara para sair. Não que ela fizesse questão disso, pelo amor de Deus! Hermione apenas lamentava o fato de ja mais ter tido o prazer de lhe dizer um não bem redondo. Nem mesmo quando ele se mudara para o apartamento vizinho ao dela, jamais usara uma desculpa qualquer para aparecer. Du rante um ano ela desejou que Rony fizesse isso — apenas para ter a chance de bater a porta na cara dele.

O que Ronald costumava fazer era tornar-se insuportável de uma série de outras maneiras. Ah, os comentários idiotas que ele fazia a respeito dos homens com quem ela saía! O pior de tudo, e o que a deixava ainda mais irritada, era que, invaria velmente, ele tinha razão nos julgamentos. Nos últimos dias, a vítima vinha sendo Cómarco McLaggen, um vereador ultraconservador com que Hermione começara a sair. Ela não tinha motivo para gostar dele, mas, passara por cima da sua própria opinião ape nas para dar o contra em Ronald Weasley.

A vida seria mais simples, se ele não existisse ou se, pelo menos, continuasse a ganhar a vida em Manhattan. Por que cargas-d'água Ronald tivera que trabalhar no _Herald _e, pior, mo rar no mesmo prédio que ela? Ela não merecia um destino des ses. Se ao menos ele não fosse tão atraente...

Munindo-se de toda a sua força de vontade, Hermione tirou Rony e os dez dólares da cabeça e passou a se concentrar exclusiva mente no trânsito.

Ao entrar na rua que levava à casa de sua família, experi mentou uma sensação que misturava orgulho e tranqüilidade. As copas largas das árvores formavam uma espécie de túnel fresco, que filtrava a luz do sol naquela tarde brilhante. Os ce dros e o ciprestes, o som musical dos pássaros davam um encanto especial ao lugar.

No fim da rua, Hermione parou para observar a construção de dois andares, toda branca e com a fachada alegremente enfeitada por uma profusão de azaléias, magnólias e camélias. As cores, vivas e delicadas, os odores, exóticos e suaves, combinavam harmonicamente com as colunas dóricas, que davam um ar de dig nidade à casa. O trabalho nas grades que circundavam o terraço era tão delicado quanto o das portas e janelas. Como Hermione amava aquele local de recordações tão felizes...

Subiu os degraus que levavam à varanda e entrou pela porta maciça e ricamente trabalhada. O hall era perfumado por uma essência deliciosa e bastante familiar, que misturava a fragrância das flores com o cheiro da cera que fazia brilhar o assoalho de madeira. Olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou os cabelos antes de ir para a sala.

— Oi, papai.

Foi até ele e colocou-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. William Granger era um homem bonito e conservado. Os cabelos castanhos apresentavam apenas um leve toque cinza nas têmporas. Enquanto dirigia o jornal com firmeza e tenacidade, o ritmo da vida em família era mais sereno e tranqüilo. Como de hábito, afagou os cabelos da filha, desalinhando-os.

— Oi, princesa. Bom trabalho, naquela reportagem sobre o prefeito. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado, quando percebeu um flash de irritação nos olhos dela.

— Obrigada — Hermione retrucou rapidamente, com um sorri so. O brilho estranho não estava mais lá, fazendo William acre ditar que havia imaginado coisas.

Voltando-se para a mulher que estava sentada no sofá, Hermione parou um momento para observá-la. Os cabelos totalmente brancos emolduravam um rosto levemente enrugado e bem maquilado. Olívia Granger não poupava esforços com a aparência e os cuidados pareciam dar resultados.

— Vovó, você não envelhece nunca? — Hermione perguntou, abaixando-se para beijá-la.

— Não, enquanto eu puder evitar — retrucou a velha senho ra, com a voz enrouquecida pela idade. Beijou a neta e, sem des viar os olhos dela, foi logo perguntando: — Como anda a sua vida sentimental, Mione?

Sorrindo, Hermione sentou-se ao lado dela e, depois de aceitar o drinque que o pai lhe oferecia, respondeu:

— Não tão movimentada quanto a sua, vovó.

— Ah, aí é que está o problema com a juventude de hoje: muito trabalho e pouco romance. Você, por exemplo, minha querida, por que insiste em perder tempo com aquele maçante do Mclaggen? Ele não tem sangue quente o bastante para aquecer uma mulher na cama.

Ignorando a fisionomia de reprovação do pai, Hermione retru cou, olhando para o alto com ar de agradecimento:

— Graças a Deus! É o último lugar onde eu gostaria de estar com ele.

— Já é tempo de você encontrar um homem de verdade.

— Mamãe! — William repreendeu-a, escandalizado. Hermione sorriu, incapaz de resistir ao modo como a avó con duzia a conversa, ignorando totalmente a presença do filho.

— Harry está para chegar, não é? — perguntou ao pai.

— A qualquer momento. — Aliviado pela mudança de as sunto, William instalou-se na poltrona. — Ele telefonou pouco antes de você chegar. Vai trazer alguém para jantar conosco.

— Uma mulher, eu espero — Olívia retrucou, levando o copo de uísque aos lábios. — Esse menino vive com o nariz enfiado nos livros. Ah, que netos foram arranjar, meu Deus! Um só quer saber de advocacia, a outra só sabe falar de jornal.

— Eu ainda não estou pronta para me casar — Hermione desculpou-se tranqüilamente, erguendo o copo contra a luz.

— E quem falou em casamento? — Olívia replicou. Deu um suspiro e olhou para o filho, desalentada. — As crianças não hoje não sabem de nada.

Hermione estava rindo, quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir.

— Deve ser Harry. Vou até lá, avisá-lo do que você está tramando contra nós.

— Essa menina está cada vez mais bonita — Olívia comen tou, quando a neta saiu.

— Puxou você — William retrucou casualmente, enquanto acendia um charuto.

— E eu não sei disso? — concordou ela, com um sorriso or gulhoso.

No instante em que chegou ao hall, Hermione sentiu o sorriso fugir-lhe repentinamente dos lábios. Os olhos se fixaram na pes soa que vinha acompanhando Harry.

— Ah, é você?

Rony tomou-lhe uma das mãos e beijou-a antes que ela pudes se afastá-la daquele contato.

— Puxa, como admiro a hospitalidade dos sulistas! — "Bom Deus", ele pensou, "esta mulher me deixa louco. Um dia, Hermione Granger, eu vou acabar com essa sua pose, prometo".

Ignorando o comentário sarcástico, ela se voltou para o irmão. Ele possuía o rosto aristocrático e os traços físicos do pai, embora os olhos fossem os de uma pessoa sonhadora. Sorriu afe tuosamente para ele.

— Oi, Harry. — Colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do irmão e ergueu-se para dar-lhe um beijo. — Tudo bem com você?

— Tudo bem, apesar de muito ocupado com o trabalho — respondeu distraidamente.

— Nem toque no assunto, pelo amor de Deus! — recomen dou ela. — Vovó não está com espírito para conversar sobre negócios.

Ele lançou à irmã um olhar tão desanimado que ela não viu outro jeito senão sorrir e beijá-lo novamente. Pobre Harry, pensoucom simpatia. Tão tímido, tão indefeso... Ao virar o rosto, seu olhar cruzou inadvertidamente com o de Rony. Ele a observava com ar frio, embora ela detectasse um brilho indecifrável naquela expressão aparentemente distante. Manteve-se firme, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Quem seria ele realmente?, pensou pela enésima vez, desde que o conhecera. Por que, depois de um ano de convivência, ele ainda era um enigma para o seu cérebro? Sempre a intrigara o fato de um homem tão cínico e com tamanha energia para a vida e para o trabalho ser amigo de seu irmão, exatamente o oposto. Harry era um sonhador, uma pessoa gentil e sensível. Como era possível que conseguisse su portar até mesmo a simples presença de Rony? Mais ainda: como uma amizade dessas podia estar durando tanto?

Viu o sorriso irônico nos lábios dele e só então se deu conta de que o estivera observando por mais tempo do que devia. Re criminou-se mentalmente e desviou o olhar para o irmão.

— Acho melhor entrarmos — disse Harry, obviamente insen sível às correntes elétricas que tornavam tenso o ar em volta deles. Sorriu para ambos e acrescentou: — Vamos ter que enfrentar a fera, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez você consiga distraí-la, Rony. Cativar as mulheres é o que você sabe fazer melhor do que ninguém.

Hermione não perdeu a deixa para a provocação, que veio ríspida e veloz como uma bala:

— Aposto que sim.

Rony apenas sorriu. Parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, e Hermione ficou ainda mais irritada consigo mesma. Ergueu o queixo e jogou os cabelos para trás, num gesto insolente que sempre agradara a ele. Sem dar a ela tempo para reagir, Rony pegou-lhe o braço.

— Faça o favor de tirar as mãos de mim! — ordenou ela em voz baixa.

— Por quê? Isso a embaraça?

— "Ora, seu..." — Não teve tempo de verbalizar o pensamen to, pois já estavam entrando na sala.

Rony sempre gostara daquela casa, principalmente da sala de estar. Ali se respirava um ar saudável e familiar, em tudo dis tante da atmosfera lúgubre dos cubículos em que vivera no passado. Mas aquela era uma etapa vencida, graças a Deus, embora algumas sombras descessem vez por outra sobre a sua vida de repórter bem-sucedido. Era difícil apagar completamen te tantos anos de luta e sacrifício.

— Ah, então era essa a surpresa! — Olívia exclamou, sa tisfeita.

Harry fez um aceno para o pai, beijou obedientemente a avó e afastou-se para preparar os drinques. Olívia estava novamente com aquele brilho no olhar e ele não queria dar a ela a menor chance de usá-lo para exercitar as piadinhas de sempre.

— Olívia, é um prazer vê-la novamente — Rony cumprimen tou-a, beijando-lhe a mão. — Está ainda mais bonita, desde a última vez que a vi.

— Tratante — acusou-o, embora recebesse com prazer o elo gio. — Você ficou muito tempo sem aparecer. Na minha idade, um mês conta bastante.

Rony beijou-lhe a mão novamente e devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Eu só não apareço mais porque você se recusa a aceitar o meu pedido de casamento.

Hermione esforçou-se para conservar o ar sisudo. Ele tinha que ser tão charmoso e encantador?

O riso de Olívia era de satisfação. Não conseguia ficar imune a comentários lisonjeiros sobre sua pessoa.

— Trinta anos atrás, seu patife, você teria uma chance, mesmo sendo um yankee. — Rony aceitou o copo que Harry lhe estendia e voltou a se con centrar no diálogo.

— Que pena você colocar a idade como empecilho. — Sen tou-se no braço da cadeira, enquanto Hermione observava, enciu mada, o tratamento que a avó dirigia a ele.

— Já que não há chance para nós, por que você não faz uma tentativa com aquela mocinha ali? — perguntou Olívia, estican do o olhar para a neta. — Hermione, este, sim, é capaz de fazer o sangue de qualquer mulher correr forte nas veias.

Um rubor de embaraço e aborrecimento tingiu o rosto de Hermione. Rony havia se voltado para ela e sorria com ar divertido. Sem ter o que dizer, ela se sentou, praguejando contra a facili dade da avó em colocá-la nas situações mais constrangedoras.

— Vê como ela fica vermelha? — Olívia prosseguiu, sem o menor tato. — Ah, as artimanhas femininas... — Deu um tapinha na coxa de Rony e piscou um olho. — Depois de um ma rido e três casos de amor na minha vida, não sei se ainda con servo essa capacidade para corar. — Sorrindo diante do olhar escandalizado da neta, ela prosseguiu: — É muito bonita, você não acha, Ronald?

— Adorável — concordou ele, divertindo-se tanto quanto a velha senhora.

— Pode lhe dar filhos lindos.

— Tome mais uma dose de uísque, mamãe — William suge riu, atendendo ao pedido de socorro no olhar da filha.

— Boa idéia. — Olívia estendeu-lhe o copo vazio. — Você ainda não viu como o jardim está florido, Rony. Mione, leve este yankee para fora e mostre-lhe as minhas flores.

Hermione presenteou a avó com um olhar dos mais gelados.

— Tenho certeza de que Ronald...

— Eu adoraria — ele disse, completando a frase por ela e pondo-se de pé.

Hermione não saiu do lugar e sustentou-lhe o olhar com frieza.

— Eu não...

— O que é isso? — interrompeu-a. — Não está querendo me mostrar as flores que são o orgulho de sua avó? — E foi até ela para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Você me paga, Ronald Weasley!", disse para si mesma, odian do a idéia de ficar sozinha com ele. Ah, se os outros não es tivessem presentes, ela o trataria de acordo.

— Você adora fazer isso, não? — murmurou entre os dentes, quando a porta se fechou atrás deles.

— Isso o quê?

— Me provocar.

Ele deu risada, mas, antes que tivesse a chance de retrucar, Hermione saiu na frente.

— Aqui está o jardim — anunciou, com um gesto largo e forçado. — E você não vai querer ver mais nada, porque não estou com a menor disposição para ser seu cicerone.

Rony pegou-lhe uma das mãos.

— Quer parar? — ela ordenou, tentando se soltar. — Você agora deu para fazer isso. Está pondo as manguinhas de fora.

— Eu sempre faço o que tenho vontade. — Sem que ele a soltasse, entraram no jardim. — Além disso, você não está se empenhando muito para me mostrar as flores de Olívia. Se vol tarmos para a sala agora, ela poderá suspeitar que você sente por mim algo mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Está brincando? — disse ela, com voz sarcástica, mas por dentro sabia que ele tinha razão. Era melhor tolerá-lo e agir com naturalidade, para não alimentar as fantasias da avó.

O Sol morria no horizonte e o jardim parecia o próprio pa raíso. Fazia muito tempo que Hermione não visitava aquele recanto ao entardecer. Caminharam em silêncio por entre as flores e as árvores. Os pássaros começavam a se aquietar e uma fragrância suave perfumava o local. Rony encheu os pulmões, enquanto Hermione comentava, sem pensar duas vezes:

— Eu sempre adorei ficar aqui. Tanta paz, tanta beleza...

Acho que já havia me esquecido de como as tardes são lindas, neste jardim.

Ele sabia que Hermione tinha uma veia para o romantismo, mas, mesmo assim, ficou surpreso diante daquela demonstração ines perada. Naquele instante, ela trazia no semblante o ar sonhador do irmão, algo que pela primeira vez deixava transparecer aos olhos de Rony. O que mais essa mulher trazia escondido dentro de si?

— Provavelmente as noites sejam ainda mais bonitas — mur murou ele. — Doces, quentes e com uma certa magia.

— Quando eu era menina, costumava vir até aqui ao pôr-do-sol, fingindo que havia alguém à minha espera. — A lembran ça a fez sorrir, meio sonhadora, meio saudosa. — Às vezes, ele era moreno, às vezes loiro, mas sempre alto, bonito e misterio so. O tipo de homem que todo pai sonha para a filha. — Riu, deixando os dedos pousarem sobre uma camélia. — Estranho, esse tipo de fantasia na mente de uma pessoa tão prática e rea lista como todos julgam que eu seja. Ninguém ousaria pensar que eu poderia me apai...

A frase ficou interrompida, quando, voltando a cabeça, Hermione se viu próxima a Rony, tão próxima que podia sentir-lhe o odor másculo ressaltando sobre a fragrância que se desprendia das flores. O hálito quente acariciava o rosto dela como se fosse a brisa suave que vinha da tarde. O crepúsculo dava uma coloração dourada à luz e, envolto no lusco-fusco, Rony se pa recia muito com o homem que costumava vir ao encontro dela nas fantasias da adolescência.

— Você estava dizendo... — disse ele, vendo-a hesitar. Falavam baixinho, como se estivessem trocando segredos. O Sol desaparecera totalmente, deixando um rastro vermelho no horizonte.

O rosto dele era muito bonito, Hermione pensou de repente. Os olhos eram os de alguém que não costuma dar um passo adiante sem ter a certeza de que o caminho está livre. Olhos espertos, astutos como os de uma raposa. Não era de admirar que ele conseguisse tantas informações sem precisar cutucar as pessoas. E a boca? Como Hermione não percebera até então o quanto aque les lábios eram sensuais e tentadores? Talvez houvesse notado isso desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, embora fingisse não estar atenta a esse detalhe. Deviam ser macios, imaginou, ao deter o olhar sobre eles. Macios e ao mesmo tempo violentos, apaixonados. Essencialmente másculos. Bastaria a ela chegar mais perto, erguer o rosto e...

Arregalou os olhos, diante do rumo inesperado dos próprios pensamentos. Bom Deus, o que acontecera com ela? Ronald faria caçoada durante um mês, se chegasse a desconfiar do que se passara na mente de Hermione durante aqueles últimos segundos.

— É melhor entrarmos — disse ela friamente. — Já está quase na hora do jantar.

Rony teve desejos de agarrá-la e roubar aquele beijo que ela quase lhe dera espontaneamente. Mas, se fizesse isso, jogaria por terra todos os progressos conseguidos até então. Há muito tempo desejava Hermione. Tempo demais. Sabia que ela não era do tipo que aceita abordagens convencionais. Nada de galanteios, por enquanto. Muito menos beijos.

"A paciência é a chave do sucesso, meu caro", advertiu a si mesmo mais uma vez. Procurou compensar a frustração dizen do-se que aquilo estava ficando mais divertido do que ele pode ria esperar.

— Já? — O tom era estudadamente irônico. — Se Olívia houvesse pedido a você que mostrasse o jardim para Mclaggen, duvido que quisesse entrar tão cedo.

— Minha avó nunca sugeriu que eu viesse até aqui com Cómarco — ela explicou sem pensar, mas logo em seguida teve von tade de morder a língua.

— Ah... — Um simples monossílabo pronunciado com tan to sarcasmo. Era evidente que as provocações iriam recomeçar.

— Não comece a falar de Cómarco. Você sabe que não admito isso — Hermione foi logo dizendo.

Matt deu um sorriso inocente.

— Mas eu nem falei nada...

— Ele é um homem muito bom, educado e... e inofensivo.

Rony soltou uma risada e olhou para o alto.

— Deus me livre de um dia ser rotulado de inofensivo.

Hermione apertou os olhos, como se quisesse fuzilá-lo.

— Eu vou lhe dizer o que você é, Ronald Weasley — amea çou em voz baixa e vibrante. — Intolerável e arrogante!

— Muito melhor. — Incapaz de resistir, ele deu um passo adiante e pegou-lhe uma mecha dos cabelos. — Não tenho a me nor intenção de ser educado ou inofensivo.

Ah, por que ele tinha que roçar os dedos no pescoço dela? Só se ela fosse feita de pano, para não sentir nada. Nem mu nida de todo o seu autocontrole, Hermione poderia impedir que aquele arrepio percorresse todo o seu corpo. Só lhe restava rezar para que ele não houvesse notado.

— Pois, se isso lhe agrada, saiba que você é muito mais — replicou com voz alterada. — Além de grosso, é rude e...

— Perigoso? — adivinhou ele, inclinando a cabeça até che gar a alguns milímetros dos lábios dela.

— Não se atreva a pôr palavras na minha boca, Ronald. — Era só o que lhe faltava: o coração disparar daquele jeito e a respiração se acelerar como se ela tivesse acabado de parti cipar de uma corrida. Deu um passo para trás, e teria saído dali imediatamente se Rony não lhe tivesse barrado a passagem.

— Vai fugir, Mione? — Dessa vez, ele tinha certeza de que ela não estava apenas com raiva. Havia algo mais por trás daquelas palavras mal-humoradas. Medo, talvez?

Hermione endireitou o corpo e ergueu o queixo.

— Fugir de quê? De você? Não me faça rir, Weasley. Já é insuportável ter que agüentá-lo todos os dias no _Herald, _por isso você não vai me obrigar a ficar na sua companhia durante as minhas preciosas horas de folga. Tenho coisas muito mais agra dáveis para fazer. Com licença, vou entrar. — E chegou bem perto dele para frisar: — Porque estou com fome.

Dando-lhe as costas, saiu, com passos duros, na direção da casa. Rony ficou onde estava, vendo-a se afastar. Aquilo, sim, é que era mulher, pensou, sentindo-se estimulado. Sexo com ela devia ser uma experiência e tanto, e ele não pretendia perder tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom esse foi o primeiro capítulo espero que gostem, se tiver erros de português, me desculpem, meu computador está com o teclado ruim e eu nem percebo quando ele deixa de escrever alguma coisa.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO II

Por sentir-se agitada desde a noite anterior, Hermione decidiu ir caminhando até o jornal. Meia hora tomando ar fresco, percor rendo vitrines e ouvindo pedaços de conversas seria o suficiente para trazer-lhe o bom humor de volta. A cidade também era um de seus amores. Do mesmo modo como se sentia bem ao entrar na Promesse d'Amour, a casa de Olívia, onde passara os melhores anos da sua vida, também não podia viver sem o burburinho do centro da cidade. Eram mundos diferentes, e ela se sentia à vontade nos dois. Isso, na verdade, casava com a sua natureza: ao mesmo tempo ambiciosa e romântica, prática e sonhadora, Hermione convivia bem com cada um dos lados que compunham a sua personalidade. No momento, por exemplo, sentia-se mais à vontade e segura na agitação do centro do que se estivesse no jardim da avó. Aliás, só de lembrar-se do diálogo da véspera... Não, não pensaria naquilo. Afinal pretendia distrair-se com aquela caminhada, e não continuar se atormentando com o acontecido.

O que Ronald pretendia, afinal de contas?, perguntou-se, sem conseguir evitar o pensamento. Sabia muito bem que ele não fazia as coisas à toa. Durante um ano, nem ao menos encostara nela, e na noite passada, no entanto... Ah, a noite passada... Qualquer coisa despertara em seu íntimo, ao vê-lo tão próximo, ao sentir-lhe os dedos sobre sua pele, ao perceber que ele brincava com uma mecha dos seus cabelos. Era como se Rony fizesse tudo aquilo despretensiosamente. Mas, julgando conhecê-lo um pouco, Hermione juraria que Ronald Weasley jamais fazia qualquer coisa ao acaso. Do mesmo modo que não fora casual a resposta do seu próprio corpo diante daqueles pequenos gestos.

Estava bastante claro que ele gostava de tirá-la do sério, de provocá-la intencionalmente. E, mesmo sem querer, ela acabava entrando no jogo. Na véspera, por exemplo, não ficara perturbada e nem mesmo o arrepio que sentira poderia ser descrito como excitação. De qualquer modo, porém, havia ficado surpresa, e isso estava longe da indiferença que gostaria de aparentar. Agora, todavia, estava plenamente recuperada. O fato era que, naquele jardim, outrora palco de suas fantasias, era impossível não ceder ao romantismo. Mas nada daquilo tornaria a acontecer, garantia agora a si mesma.

Uma voz interior lembrou-lhe que estivera a ponto de beijar Rony Weasley. Também, pudera! Que outra mulher não se sentiria estimulada pelo perfume das flores e pelo pôr-do-sol? Até mesmo o diabo ficaria atraente, num cenário como aquele.

Mas a grande culpada fora a sua avó. Os comentários jocosos de Olívia jamais a perturbaram. Contudo, dessa vez ela fora longe demais, ao insinuar a Ronald que ele seria o homem ideal para a neta.

Ah, ele deve ter delirado de satisfação, ao ouvir aquilo, Hermione pensou, aborrecida, ao recordar-se do brilho daqueles olhos azuis. Mas chega. Não iria deixar que aquele incidente lhe arruinasse o dia. Determinada a afastar de vez Rony Weasley do pensamento, preparou-se para atravessar a rua.

— Bom-dia,Mione.

Ela ficou um instante paralisada pela surpresa, ao sentir que lhe seguravam o braço. Santo Deus, não havia um só lugar em New Orleans onde ela não cruzasse com esse homem? Voltando-se para ele, cumprimentou-o com o mais gelado dos olhares.

— O seu carro quebrou? — perguntou, com a voz carregada de ironia.

Rony reconheceu que o ar insolente lhe caía muito bem. Ah, que mulher!

— Não — respondeu ele calmamente, enquanto a levava para o outro lado da rua. — O dia está lindo para uma caminhada. — Não teria coragem de dizer a ela que a vira sair do prédio e sentira o impulso de seguí-la.

Hermione fez com que ele a soltasse assim que pôs os pés na calçada. Por que cargas-d'água tivera a idéia de vir a pé para o trabalho, em vez de usar o carro, conforme fazia todas as manhãs? Não, ele não a faria perder o bom humor. Não dessa vez. Sorriu com frieza.

— Você se divertiu, ontem à noite, não?

— De fato. Eu gosto muito da sua avó. Ela é linda — acrescentou, mas, ao vê-la juntar as sobrancelhas, sorriu e perguntou: — Por acaso eu disse algo proibido?

Hermione deu de ombros e recomeçou a andar. Por que tinha tanta raiva da sinceridade de Ronald? A verdade, ela precisava admitir, era que se esforçava ao máximo para não prestar atenção a nada que se referisse a ele. Sentia-se mais segura assim.

A manhã inteira Hermione esteve envolvida na entrevista com o diretor do departamento de estradas de rodagem. Uma matéria sobre os reparos que estavam sendo feitos numa rodovia não era assunto dos mais interessantes, mas fazer o quê? Notícias são notícias. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez a matéria conse guisse aparecer na página dois. Só restava torcer para que a tarde fosse mais proveitosa.

Os corredores estavam desertos, como sempre acontecia àque la hora da manhã. Alguns repórteres já haviam voltado ao jornal, mas a maioria ainda estava fora à cata de notícias. Antes de entrar na redação, Hermione acenou para um dos colegas, que estava fazendo um rápido lanche no bar, e, ao se voltar, deu de encontro com uma mulher. A bolsa dela se abriu e vários objetos se espalharam pelo chão.

— Oh, desculpe. — Sem olhar para a mulher, abaixou-se para ajudá-la a recolher as coisas. — A culpa foi minha, que não estava olhando para onde ia.

— Não faz mal — respondeu a outra, enquanto alcançava um envelope. A mão tremia tanto que chamou a atenção de Hermione. Preocupada, ergueu os olhos para a mulher ruiva e de feições delicadas. Notou que os lábios estavam trêmulos, e os olhos, vermelhos.

— Eu machuquei você? — perguntou, segurando-lhe uma das mãos instintivamente.

A mulher chegou a abrir a boca, mas não disse nada, limitando-se a sacudir a cabeça com veemência. Os dedos que Hermione apertava não paravam de tremer. Quando as primeiras lágrimas rolaram por aquele rosto pálido, Hermione esqueceu-se do trabalho que a esperava e das anotações que estavam dentro da sua bolsa. Ajudou a mulher a se levantar e conduziu-a para a sala de um dos editores, que costumava estar vazia àquela hora.

— Sente-se — disse, gentilmente, conduzindo-a para uma poltrona estofada. — Vou lhe trazer um copo de água. — A outra apenas fez um gesto afirmativo, e Hermione saiu para voltar segundos depois. Notou que as lágrimas haviam secado, mas o semblante não se desanuviara. — Vamos, tome um gole — disse com delicadeza, estendendo-lhe um copo de papel. Sentou-se ao lado dela e esperou.

De dentro daquela sala de paredes envidraçadas, ela podia ver e ouvir a movimentação das pessoas na redação. Ainda faltava muito tempo, porém, para a balbúrdia dos momentos que antecediam o fechamento da edição. Tornou a se concentrar na figura que tinha diante de si. Era visível o esforço que aquela criatura estava fazendo para se controlar. Parecia desesperada. Uma dezena de perguntas sobrevoaram a mente de Hermione, mas ela decidiu aguardar que a mulher se acalmasse.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se a outra, instantes depois, enquanto esmagava o copo de papel. — Não costumo fazer cenas — justificou-se, erguendo o olhar para Hermione.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Notou que a mulher estava retalhando o copo. — Meu nome é Hermione Granger — apresentou-se.

— Gina Wright. — Distraidamente, ficou observando as ti ras de papel que deixara cair no colo.

— Será que eu posso ajudá-la, Gina?

Bastou ouvir isso para que as lágrimas brotassem novamente. Palavras tão simples, Gina disse para si mesma, apertando os olhos. Por que então elas a faziam sentir-se ainda mais desam parada?

— Não sei por que vim até aqui — começou, com voz entrecortada. — Acho que não tive outra escolha. A polícia...

Hermione sentiu o faro de repórter se aguçar na mesma intensidade que o seu instinto de proteção. Descansou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Gina e tentou acalmá-la.

— Eu trabalho aqui — informou. — Você pode se abrir comigo. — Fez uma pausa e, vendo que a outra não tomava a iniciativa, tratou de encorajá-la: _—_ Por que não começa do princípio?

Hermione ergueu os olhos para ela. Não tinha mais ninguém em quem confiar. Por que não aceitava o auxílio que essa mulher tão bondosa lhe oferecia?

Descansou uma das mãos sobre a dela.

— Por que não me deixa ajudá-la, Gina? — insistiu. — Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, prometo.

A outra respirou fundo e começou:

— Minha irmã... — Interrompeu-se como a buscar cora gem. — Minha irmã, Anne, conheceu um homem chamado Victor Krum, um ano atrás.

Victor? Ao ouvir este nome, Hermione apertou, sem querer, a mão de Gina. Sua mente foi assaltada por lembranças doces e ao mesmo tempo amargas. O que essa mulher teria a ver com Victor?

— Continue — pediu, afrouxando os dedos sobre a mão da outra.

— Eles se casaram um mês depois. Anne se mudou então do apartamento que nós duas dividíamos para a fazenda dele, Heritage Oak. Você já ouviu falar?

Hermione fez que sim, enrijecendo o corpo instintivamente diante da recordação.

— Ela costumava me enviar fotografias. A casa, muito antiga, era uma verdadeira mansão, e eu mal conseguia imaginar minha irmã vivendo lá, sendo a dona de tudo. As cartas dela eram bastante animadas, sempre falando maravilhas acerca de Victor. — Fez uma pausa e suspirou, desanimada. — Anne estava tão feliz, tão apaixonada... Eu estava prestes a tirar alguns dias de licença para ir visitá-los, quando a carta de Victor chegou.

Nesse instante ela fechou os olhos e apertou a mão de Hermione.

— Gina...

— Anne havia morrido — contou, com a voz embargada. — Na carta, Victor dizia que tinha sido por uma picada de cobra venenosa. Encontraram-na no pântano, na manhã seguinte, quando já não havia mais nada a fazer. — Gina apertou os lábios, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam silenciosas pelo rosto. — Meu Deus, eu ainda não posso acreditar. Anne tinha apenas vinte e um anos...

— Deve ter sido horrível, para você, receber a notícia desse modo — Hermione falou em voz baixa. — Que coisa estúpida! Se ao menos a tivessem encontrado mais cedo...

— Ela foi assassinada — a outra interrompeu-a, num tom frio e cheio de convicção. — Assassinada!

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer. O primeiro impulso de confortar aquela pobre mulher foi reprimido por uma sombra de dúvida, uma ponta de interesse.

— Assassinada? Você pode provar o que está dizendo?— Gina levantou-se e foi até a janela. Hermione não havia feito comentários vazios e tampouco demonstrara incredulidade. Pela primeira vez, Gina sentiu que se abria uma porta para ela. Talvez ali estivesse a pessoa capaz de ajudá-la.

— Eu vou lhe contar o que já disse à polícia. — Cheia de esperanças, começou: — Anne e eu éramos muito chegadas. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa gentil e sensível. Tinha a doçura de uma criança sem ser infantil, não sei se me entende.

Hermione pensou em Harry e acenou com a cabeça.

— Entendo perfeitamente.

Gina respondeu a esse sinal de aceitação com um suspiro de alívio.

— Eu conhecia minha irmã do mesmo modo que conheço a mim mesma. Desde pequena, Anne tinha medo do escuro. Mesmo no nosso pequeno apartamento, as luzes estavam constantemente acesas. Era uma fobia, uma obsessão que cresceu com ela. Todos nós temos alguns temores irracionais, que muitas vezes continuam conosco depois de adultos. Anne não era medrosa, mas tinha um pavor irracional de lugares escuros. — Gina saiu de perto da janela e fez uma pausa, como se precisasse de fôlego. — Por mais que ela adorasse aquela casa — prosseguiu — havia um senão: a proximidade com o pântano. Certa vez, recebi uma carta em que ela descrevia o local como sendo sombrio e sinistro. Dizia ainda que jamais pretendia pôr os pés lá dentro, mesmo durante o dia. Como é possível que, de uma hora para outra, mudasse de idéia e fosse até o pântano à noite, conforme acredita Victor?

Hermione esperou um momento, enquanto ponderava sobre aqui lo que ouvira.

— Mas ela foi encontrada lá.

— Porque alguém a levou — retrucou Susan.

Em silêncio, Hermione examinou a criatura que estava em pé à sua frente. Havia muita determinação naqueles olhos avermelhados pelo choro. Na certa, aquela idéia fantástica fora fruto do choque pela perda da irmã, Hermione deduziu, enquanto juntava aqueles novos detalhes à história que chegara até ela pela imprensa. Na ocasião, todos os jornais noticiaram a morte de Anne Krum. Nunca ficara muito claro por que aquela jovem esposa resolvera perambular sozinha e à noite por um local tão cheio de armadilhas como um pântano.

Ela se lembrava ainda de como Victor Krum evitara a imprensa, depois da tragédia: nenhuma declaração. Tão logo o inquérito fora fechado, ele se retirara para Heritage Oak e acabara esquecido pelos noticiários.

Hermione pensou em Victor e então olhou para Gina. O seu instinto de repórter muitas vezes tornava-se mais forte do que a lealdade que devia a certas pessoas. Os porquês da vida estavam à espera de uma resposta.

— Por que você veio até o _Herald, _Gina?

— Eu estive com Victor a noite passada, tão logo cheguei à cidade. Ele não quis me ouvir. Nem ele, nem a polícia, de onde estou acabando de voltar. O caso está encerrado para todos. — Mas, com a mesma determinação que Hermione lera há pouco na quele olhar, ela acrescentou: — Menos para mim. Antes que tivesse a chance de pensar duas vezes, me vi entrando neste jornal. Talvez eu devesse ter procurado os serviços de um detetive particular, só que... — balançou a cabeça — não tenho dinheiro. Sei que os Krum são uma família respeitada e poderosa, mas deve haver um meio de eu conseguir chegar à ver dade. Minha irmã foi assassinada, eu sei disso. Só me resta descobrir o motivo — concluiu com a voz trêmula, prestes a chorar novamente.

Não era tão forte quanto queria demonstrar, Hermione percebeu logo. Levantou-se e foi até ela.

— Gina, você confiaria em mim para investigar esse caso?— Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Eu tenho que confiar em alguém — respondeu.

— Nesse caso, há algumas coisas que eu preciso fazer. — De súbito, Hermione tornara-se enérgica. Diante de uma reportagem e tanto, não havia espaço para velhas lembranças. — Há uma máquina de café lá fora. Por que não toma uma xícara enquanto espera por mim? Quando eu terminar, nós poderemos sair e comer alguma coisa. Você precisa me contar tudo em detalhes.

Sem fazer perguntas, Gina apanhou a bolsa e agradeceu. — Não me agradeça — Hermione retrucou. — Não fiz nada ainda.

A outra parou na porta e olhou por sobre os ombros.

— Você já fez muito.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa, enquanto via Gina passar por entre as mesas da redação. Deixou escapar um suspiro. Anne Krum e Victor. Bom Deus, em que vespeiro ela estava prestes a enfiar a mão?

Antes que pudesse pensar na resposta, o editor entrou na sala, o rosto magro carrancudo e os olhos com um brilho de contrariedade.

— Tenha paciência, Hermione! Isto aqui é um jornal, e não um consultório sentimental. Quando alguma das suas amigas brigar com o namorado, arranje outro lugar para consolá-la. Vamos, não fique aí parada. Você tem uma matéria para redigir.

Em lugar de acatar a ordem, Hermione sentou-se no canto da mesa. Don Ballinger era seu padrinho, mas trabalho era trabalho, e lá ele a tratava como os outros repórteres. Ela não esperava que fosse diferente.

— Aquela era a irmã de Anne Krum— contou calma mente, antes que Don abrisse a boca para enxotá-la de uma vez de sua sala.

— Krum? — repetiu ele, enquanto as sobrancelhas grossas se juntavam. — O que ela queria?

Hermione pegou o peso para papéis que estava sobre a mesa e passou-o de uma mão à outra.

— Provar que a irmã foi assassinada.

Don Ballinger deu um risinho de escárnio. Tirou um cigarro do maço que ficava na gaveta e ficou alisando-o por alguns segundos. Não acendia um há dezesseis dias, dez horas... vinte e dois minutos.

— Picada de cobra — disse, então. — O fato de não ter sido encontrada a tempo não significa necessariamente um assassinato.

— Mas existe um detalhe que não saiu nos jornais, e, ao que parece, ninguém levou a sério. Gina Wright diz que a irmã tinha verdadeiro pavor de lugares escuros. Nada neste mundo a faria entrar naquele pântano à noite.

— Obviamente ela mudou de idéia.

— Será? — Hermione indagou com ar de dúvida. — Alguém poderia tê-la levado para lá à força.

— Hermione...

— Don, deixe-me,investigar esse caso discretamente. As coisas nem sempre são aquilo que parecem.

Don olhou para o cigarro e correu o dedo do filtro até a ponta.

— Krum não vai gostar disso.

— Deixe Victor por minha conta — insistiu ela, mais confiante. — Há alguma coisa nisso tudo, Don. Por que Anne Krum resolveria andar pelo pântano àquela hora da noite? E, sobretudo, de camisola?

Os dois tinham conhecimento dos boatos que correram na época: Anne saíra para se encontrar com alguém, um amante, talvez, e acabara se perdendo na escuridão. Don colocou o cigarro na boca e passou-o de um canto a outro. Notícias sobre os Krum sempre ajudavam a vender os jornais.

— Está bem — concordou, afinal. — Veja se consegue uma boa matéria. A morte de Anne Krum ainda é um fato recente.

Antes que Hermione pudesse demonstrar o seu entusiasmo, o editor soltou a bomba: — Rony Weasley cobriu o caso antes, por isso ele vai trabalhar com você.

— O quê? — Ela pulou da mesa e encarou-o, contrariada.— Não, senhor, essa matéria é minha. Não preciso de Ronald ao meu lado.

— Precisa, sim. Ele tem todos os contatos. Não se esqueça que o furo foi dele.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Don. Eu não tolero esse homem. Além do mais, não sou uma novata, não necessito de um inspetor nem...

— Está resolvido. Vocês vão trabalhar juntos. — Levantou-se e foi até a porta. — Rony! — chamou.

— Por, por favor — Laurel tentou uma vez mais. — Eu conheço bem Victor Krum. Posso fazer tudo sem a ajuda do Ronald. Ele só vai me atrapalhar.

— Qual é o seu problema, Hermione? Ciúme. — E voltou para a mesa. — Você devia se controlar.

— Eu não tenho ciúme de ninguém! — protestou. — Confio no meu trabalho, sei que posso fazer isso sozinha.

— Problemas? — Rony perguntou, ao entrar na sala e deparar com a expressão furiosa de Hermione.

Ela engoliu um palavrão e caiu sentada sobre a cadeira, à espera das instruções do editor.

— Anime-se — Rony dizia a ela minutos mais tarde. — Quando tudo isso acabar, você terá aprendido uma porção de coisas.

— Eu não preciso aprender nada com você. — E entrou no elevador.

— Isso é o que vamos ver — murmurou ele, apreciando, satisfeito, o modo como os lábios de Hermione se curvavam. Sempre que a via fazer beicinho, amuada, ele tinha que controlar a vontade de beijá-la.

— Você não está falando com uma aprendiz,Ronald Weasley, mas com uma colega. Estamos em pé de igualdade, meu caro. — Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Don insistiu para que trabalhássemos juntos apenas porque você cobriu o inquérito antes. Aliás, você poderia tornar as coisas mais fáceis, se simplesmente me passasse as suas anotações.

— Está brincando? — retrucou ele, afetando um ar de espanto. — A última coisa que eu faria seria passar as minhas anotações para alguém.

— E a última coisa de que eu preciso é de alguém nos meus calcanhares. Essa matéria é minha, lembre-se!

— Puxa, eu pisei no seu calo, hein? — Apertou o botão para o térreo e voltou-se para ela. — Seu pai nunca lhe ensinou que dividir faz bem ao espírito?

— Vá para o inferno!

Antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava se passando, Rony apertou um dos botões com raiva e o elevador ficou parado entre dois andares. Boquiaberta, ela se viu pressionada a um canto.

— Cuidado — Rony advertiu-a, com voz macia. — Você está dando murro em ponta de faca.

A garganta de Hermione ficou subitamente seca. Nunca vira os olhos dele brilharem daquela maneira. Eram assustadores. Fascinantes. Ainda tomada pela surpresa, ela constatou que estivera enganada a respeito dele. Rony tinha um temperamento forte, camuflado pela fachada de homem frio e impassível.

Ronald podia ver claramente que ela estava assustada. Percebeu que os olhos castanhos de Hermione se arregalaram, quando ele aproximou os lábios dos dela.

— Surpresa, Mione? — perguntou, com uma ponta de ironia.

Por que ela não conseguia se mover? O corpo simplesmente se recusava a receber o comando do cérebro. Bastaria colocar as mãos no peito de Rony e empurrá-lo. Por que os seus braços não lhe obedeciam? Santo Deus, que olhos mais lindos! Incrivelmente bonitos. A respiração dele entrava pelos lábios que ela entreabrira instintivamente. E como era suave a colônia que Rony estava usando.

Num esforço tremendo para clarear os sentidos, Hermione endireitou o corpo.

— Não ouse...

As palavras terminaram estranguladas por um murmúrio de prazer, quando os lábios de Rony encontraram os dela. Não era um beijo. Ninguém chamaria de beijo aquele toque suave, sem a menor pressão. Parecia mais uma advertência, ou, quem sabe, uma ameaça.

Hermione não moveu um músculo sequer. Os olhos estavam bem abertos, a mente muito clara, quando ele se achegou, encostando o corpo ao dela. Ainda que vibrasse por dentro, Hermione procurou manter-se firme. Rony murmurava coisas de encontro aos seus lábios, coisas que ela não entendia, mas era capaz de imaginar. Quando sentiu a ponta da língua tocar de leve, bem de leve, a sua, deixou escapar um gemido.

Aquele som abafado e involuntário, que chegou aos ouvidos de Rony como um sinal de rendição, quase o fez perder o controle. Se Hermione lutasse ou esbravejasse, ele saberia como agir. Não esperava vê-la submissa e desorientada. Não Hermione Granger. Uma estranha sensação apoderou-se dele, a raiva dissolvendo-se numa impetuosa onda de desejo. Por um instante, perguntou-se se alguma outra vez teria a chance de senti-la em franca desvantagem, como naquele momento.

Deus, ele queria tocá-la, arrancar-lhe a blusa e acariciar devagar, bem devagar, cada milímetro daquele corpo que há meses o deixava louco. Só que Rony tinha outros planos para seduzir Hermione Granger e, para falar a verdade, um elevador não era bem o lugar que ele tinha em mente. Pena que justamente agora ela se apresentasse tão tentadoramente submissa, como jamais haveria de estar em outra oportunidade.

Hermione, sem saber da luta que ele travava intimamente, viu-o afastar-se e apertar o botão para o térreo. O elevador reiniciou a viagem para baixo.

— Pena não termos tempo — Rony comentou tranqüilamente, olhando para a porta. — Nem espaço — acrescentou.

Pouco a pouco, a nuvem que cobrira o cérebro de Hermione dissipou-se completamente, permitindo-lhe pensar com clareza. Com um brilho de ódio no olhar, o rosto vermelho de indignação, ela deixou fluir toda a fúria numa torrente de insultos, que o deixou admirado.

— Não imaginava que você pudesse ser tão eloqüente — Rony comentou, em tom jocoso. — Vamos fazer uma trégua, Hermione. Pelo menos até terminarmos esse trabalho. Depois poderemos reiniciar a nossa guerrinha particular.

Ela reprimiu um palavrão e, quando o elevador parou no térreo, tratou de suavizar o semblante. Afinal, nenhum dos dois inspiraria muita confiança a Gina Wright, se continuassem a alfinetar-se daquele modo.

— Uma trégua armada, Ronald— disse-lhe, antes de sair do elevador. — Tente aproximar-se de mim outra vez e estará correndo o risco de perder os dentes. Rony pareceu refletir um instante.

— Parece razoável — concluiu. — Bem, ao que tudo indica, eu vou ser obrigado a cumprir a minha promessa.

— Que promessa? — perguntou, com ar de enfado.

— Pagar-lhe o almoço com os dez dólares que ganhei naquela aposta.

Ela ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro.

— Dez dólares não chegam para o aperitivo, meu caro.— Sorrindo, Rony passou o braço em volta da cintura dela.

— Não seja rabugenta, Mione. Que coisa, nem parece que está feliz por sair comigo!

Hermione jogou os cabelos para trás e continuou andando, mas não tirou o braço dele da sua cintura.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom ai está o segundo capítulo, vou tentar postar mais rápido.<strong>

**Comentem e me façam feliz :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Rony escolheu um restaurante movimentado no bairro francês, por acreditar que as pessoas se abrem com mais facilidade quando protegidas pelo barulho que vem das outras mesas. Sentira desde o início que, enquanto Gina Wright depositava toda a sua confiança em Hermione, encarava com um certo receio a presença dele num assunto tão delicado. Ele decidiu então deixar que Hermione tomasse as rédeas naqueles primeiros momentos.

Procurou, todavia, ser amigo e simpático, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra e analisando cada gesto, sempre com um sorriso de compreensão nos lábios. Afinal, aquilo não estava sendo fácil para a pobre moça e, ao que tudo indicava, a ferida não se cicatrizaria tão cedo.

Rony olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Ela já havia falado bastante, ele a deixara à vontade para interrogar Gina Wright. Agora, no entanto, era a vez dele.

— Sua irmã morreu há um mês, Gina — observou, quando as duas fizeram uma pausa. — Por que esperou tanto tempo para trazer à tona a sua versão sobre os fatos?

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a baixar os olhos para o prato, que, naqueles vinte minutos, mal fora tocado. Hermione encontrou o olhar de Rony e então, voltando-se para Gina, tocou-lhe o braço.

— Nós só estamos querendo ajudá-la.

— Eu sei, Hermione, mas tudo isso é tão difícil para mim... — Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça. — Eu detesto admitir, mas a verdade é que, até agora, me mantive à parte. Desde que Anne... desde que Anne morreu, eu deixei de atender o telefone e fiquei fechada no meu apartamento, completamente isolada do mundo. Perdi o meu emprego. — Mordeu o lábio, fez cara de choro, mas foi adiante, com voz embargada: — O pior de tudo é que nem ao menos tive coragem de comparecer ao enterro. Hoje eu vejo que estava fugindo da realidade. Queria fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido, que Anne estava bem, feliz com o casamento e cheia de planos para o futuro. — Fez uma pausa, enxugou os olhos e prosseguiu: — Há uma semana resolvi tomar uma atitude. O choque inicial havia passado e comecei a reler as cartas. Não fazia sentido, nada daquilo fazia sentido, vocês me entendem? Anne mencionou várias vezes que o pântano era o único senão daquele paraíso em que ela vivia. Deus, se vocês a conhecessem, concordariam em que ela jamais pisaria lá, principalmente à noite. O pavor que Anne sentia da escuridão chegava a ser uma fobia. — Olhou para Rony como quem pede compreensão. — Alguém a levou até o pântano, Sr. Weasley. Ela foi assassinada.

— Mas por quê? — Ele se inclinou para a frente, franzindo a testa. — Por que alguém mataria sua irmã?

— Não sei. — Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. — Simplesmente não sei — repetiu com voz entrecortada.

— Eu cobri o inquérito. — Ronald tirou um cigarro do maço e acendeu-o. Não pretendia ser duro com Gina, mas era preciso pôr às claras cada detalhe, se quisessem levar adiante a hipótese do assassinato. — Durante o período em que esteve casada com Victor Krum, sua irmã praticamente não teve vida social. Segundo os empregados da casa, ambos viviam muito bem, sem brigas ou discussões, nem mesmo palavras ásperas. Os motivos básicos para um assassinato, ciúme, ganância, pare cem estar descartados. Que outras informações você poderia nos fornecer, Gina?

— Você ainda tem as cartas que ela lhe escreveu? — Hermione antecipou-se.

— Tenho. Deixei-as no hotel.— Rony apagou o cigarro.

— Então vamos para lá e dar uma olhada nelas.

Quando Gina pediu licença e ausentou-se por alguns instantes, Hermione chegou mais perto de Rony.

— O choque pode ter passado — murmurou — mas ela ainda não está com os pés no chão. Ronald, eu estou com uma suspeita.

— Você vive com suspeitas, Hermione. — Ela se afastou e franziu a testa.

— Que diabos você está querendo dizer com isso?

— Que nós devemos nos ater aos fatos. Precisamos ser objetivos.

— Eu sei — murmurou, pensativa. — Mas por um momento... Ah, esqueça.

O hotel ficava numa rua escura e sinistra, daquelas que se costumava evitar à noite, ou por onde se passa rapidamente, tendo o cuidado de olhar para trás de momento a momento. O quarto era minúsculo e bastante modesto. Gina sorriu como quem pede desculpas.

Foi o mais barato que consegui arranjar. — Rony sorriu também e procurou deixá-la à vontade.

— Você deveria ter visto o apartamento onde eu cresci.— Ela lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento e relaxou visivelmente.

— Sentem-se, por favor — disse, estendendo o braço na direção da cama. — Eu vou pegar as cartas.

— De que parte de Nova York você veio, Ronald? — Hermione perguntou, depois de sentar-se na beirada da cama.

— De uma de que você nunca ouviu falar, aposto a minha cabeça nisso — respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Eu já estive em Nova York diversas vezes. — E, usando de mais exatidão, admitiu: — Duas vezes.

Rony escancarou um sorriso. Com expressão divertida, foi logo adivinhando.

— Claro, você deve ter conhecido tudo: o Empire State Building, o Central Park, a Broadway.. .

Ela achou graça.

— Você é um presunçoso, não? Quando é que vai perder esse ar de superioridade?

Entretidos naquele diálogo bem-humorado, não repararam que Gina abria e fechava as gavetas, cada vez mais nervosa.

— Elas não estão aqui! — Jogou todas as roupas no chão e olhou para as gavetas vazias. — Meu Deus, e agora?

— O que você está dizendo? — Rony levantou-se e foi até ela

— As cartas desapareceram!

Imediatamente, Hermione começou a revirar as roupas caída no chão.

— Não é possível. Você deve tê-las guardado em outro lugar

— Não. Eu as deixei bem aqui. Onde mais poderia guardá-las? — Já estava à beira da histeria. — Eram doze cartas, e eu tenho certeza de que as deixei nesta primeira gaveta.

— Gina — a voz de Rony era fria —, você trouxe mesmo essas cartas?

— Pelo amor de Deus, não estou louca! — gritou. — Ela estavam aqui, quando deixei o hotel hoje de manhã.

— Está bem. Fique calma. Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa na portaria.

Quando Rony fechou a porta, Gina começou a juntar as peças de roupa.

— Alguém esteve aqui — concluiu, esforçando-se para manter a cabeça fria. — Alguém interessado nas cartas de Anne.

— Você não está dando por falta de mais nada? — Hermione perguntou, enquanto dobrava uma blusa e a recolocava na gaveta.

— Não. — Com um suspiro desanimado, deixou cair a camiseta que segurava. — Não tenho nada de valor. Mas por que alguém estaria interessado naquelas cartas? Isso não faz o menor sentido.

— Calma, tudo a seu tempo. Não tire conclusões precipi tadas. Espere até que eu e Ronald iniciemos as investigações.

— De súbito, como que caindo em si, percebeu que havia ligado naturalmente o seu nome ao dele e não gostou nada disso. — Enquanto isso... — Recolheu apressadamente as roupas do chão. — Você sabe datilografar?

Sem entender o porquê de uma pergunta aparentemente tão fora de propósito, Gina franziu a testa e respondeu:

— Não tenho nenhum curso, mas me dou muito bem com uma máquina de escrever. Eu trabalho... trabalhava — corrigiu — como recepcionista num consultório médico.

— Ótimo. Onde está a sua mala? — Hermione perguntou, colo cando as peças de roupa sobre a cama.

— No armário. Mas. ..

— Eu tenho um lugar para você ficar, e um emprego. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza.

— Um emprego? Não estou entendendo.

— Minha avó mora numa casa afastada da cidade. Desde que eu e meu irmão nos mudamos de lá, ela tem se sentido muito só. — A mentira veio tão facilmente que ela própria se espantou.

— Eu não posso me instalar na casa da sua avó sem mais nem menos — Gina protestou.

— Mas é lá que você vai trabalhar — Hermione retrucou com um sorriso. — Há algum tempo, vovó vem falando em escrever suas memórias e já me convocou para datilografá-las. Desde então eu tenho fugido com mil e uma desculpas, porque ando atarefada demais. Posso garantir que você não vai se aborrecer, ela é uma mulher fantástica. Se eu tivesse tempo, adoraria fazer esse serviço. Como vê, Gina, você estará nos prestando um imenso favor.

— Por que você está fazendo isso por mim? — perguntou a outra, um tanto desconfiada. — Nem nos conhecemos direito...

— Eu gostei de você — Hermione explicou, com a maior simplicidade. — E sei que posso ajudá-la. Você precisa de trabalho e minha avó precisa de alguém que saiba datilografia. Por que complicar as coisas? Vamos, pegue a mala — ordenou, antes que Gina abrisse a boca para retrucar. — Enquanto você arruma as coisas, eu vou até a recepção para ver o que Rony conseguiu.

Saindo do quarto, Hermione viu que ele dobrava o corredor. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente e foi ao seu encontro com ar de interrogação.

— E então? — perguntou, ansiosa.

— Nada. — Encostando-se na parede, Rony acendeu um cigarro. — Não viram ninguém passar pela portaria. Também, pudera... Eu esperei mais de cinco minutos até que aparecesse o encarregado da recepção. Qualquer um poderia ter subido, nesse meio tempo. — Deu uma longa tragada e ficou olhando para o cigarro.

— Gina ainda não relacionou uma coisa à outra — Hermione disse, encostando-se na parede oposta. — Ela não está entendendo por que alguém teria interesse pelas cartas. Antes assim, coitada.

— Cuidado, Hermione — advertiu-a. — Você está bancando a superprotetora.

— Eu? — Olhou escandalizada para Rony. — Superprotetora? Estou usando o bom senso, isso sim. É melhor que Gina nem desconfie de que estão tentando impedi-la de desenterrar um caso aparentemente já solucionado. Só ficaria mais nervosa, e isso não nos ajudaria em nada.

— Onde está ela?

— No quarto, fazendo as malas.

— É bom que saia daqui o quanto antes — concordou ele. — Mas para onde ela vai?

Antevendo a reprovação, Hermione respondeu casualmente:

— Para a casa da minha avó.

— Já vi tudo — retrucou Rony , com um sorriso de superioridade.

— Quer parar com essas insinuações? Não sou nenhuma idiota para não perceber o que você está pensando. Em primeiro lugar, isso não significa que eu seja superprotetora ou que esteja começando a me envolver emocionalmente com o caso. Em segundo lugar, minha avó precisa de uma datilógrafa e Gina está sem emprego.

— Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa. — Jogou o cigarro no chão encardido e amassou-o com a ponta do sapato. — Prometo não fazer nenhum outro comentário. Nem mesmo sobre você ficar terrivelmente atraente quando zangada. — Antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de se refazer da surpresa, ele avisou: — Vou chamar um táxi. — E desceu a escada, deixando-a desnorteada.

"Se eu não tomar cuidado", pensou ela, ouvindo os degraus de madeira estalarem, "se eu não tomar muito, muito cuidado, vou acabar me apaixonando por esse presunçoso". Depois da quela conclusão pouco animadora, entrou no quarto, decidida a tirar Gina de lá o mais rápido possível.

Dez minutos depois, Gina seguia num táxi para a casa de Olívia Granger. Num outro táxi, Rony dizia a Hermione que não se preocupasse.

— Olívia vai distraí-la por um bom tempo — concluiu.

— Eu sei — Hermione concordou. — Estou pensando em outra coisa.

— Em quê?

— Na possibilidade de Anne Krum não ter ido àquele pântano por iniciativa própria.

— Prossiga — pediu ele, mostrando-se interessado.

— Deve ter havido alguma razão — continuou. — A hipótese de um encontro com um amante me parece improvável, pelo testemunho dos empregados da casa e da própria Gina. Anne vivia bem com o marido.

— Voltamos à estaca zero, o que automaticamente nos remete à hipótese que Gina levantou. Mas, supondo-se que ela tenha sido assassinada... — Rony fez uma pausa e refletiu por alguns instantes. — Quais seriam os suspeitos? Quem estaria interessado na morte de Anne?

— Na minha opinião, duas pessoas estão descartadas, pelo menos a princípio: Victor Krum e Lilá Krum, a irmã dele. E, já que estamos aventando hipóteses, eu diria que alguém poderia muito bem desejar ocupar o lugar de Anne. Afinal de contas, Victor , além de muito rico, é um homem bastante atraente.

Rony olhou bem para ela. Captara qualquer coisa no modo como Hermione dissera aquelas últimas palavras. E não gostara nem um pouco.

— Você o conhece? — perguntou, tentando afetar descaso.

— Victor? — Sorriu com ar sonhador, Rony constatou, enciumado, que ela nunca, nem por uma vez sequer, olhara para ele daquela maneira. — Acho que o conheço melhor do que ninguém — Hermione continuou, sem suspeitar o que se passava dentro dele. — Victor me ensinou a andar a cavalo, quando eu ainda era uma menina. Sempre teve paciência comigo. Apesar de ser onze ou doze anos mais velho do que eu, era o meu príncipe encantado, um dos homens mais bonitos que já conheci.

Ao perceber que estava com os músculos tensos, Rony procurou relaxar e dizer qualquer coisa.

— Mas agora você já está bem crescidinha para acreditar no príncipe encantado. — Sair com ironias era o único meio com o qual ele sabia se defender.

Notando o cinismo na voz dele, Hermione se voltou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

— Você nunca se apaixonou, Ronald?

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa. Ficou olhando para ela, es tudando aqueles olhos bonitos, querendo sentir o calor daquele corpo tão próximo ao seu. Se estivessem sozinhos, ele não responderia, mas arrancaria dos lábios de Hermione o beijo que andava desejando há muito tempo.

— Não — respondeu, afinal. Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Uma pena. Você não imagina como o amor suaviza o coração das pessoas. — Reclinou-se no encosto e suspirou diante das lembranças que retornavam à sua mente. Ela era apenas uma criança, na época, e, embora tivesse sonhos de contos de fadas, chegara a acreditar que um dia eles se realizariam. — Victor era muito importante para mim, o homem que preenchia todas as minhas fantasias de adolescente. Mesmo percebendo tudo, ele nunca zombou dos meus sentimentos e teve sensibilidade o bastante para não me tratar como uma criança. — Nesse ponto, Hermione ergueu as mãos e as deixou cair novamente no colo.

— Quando ele se casou, o meu coração ficou aos pedaços. — E virando-se para Rony: — Você sabia que Victor já foi casado antes?

— Mais tarde você me conta, meu anjo — Rony interrompeu, quando o táxi estacionou defronte ao distrito policial.

Hermione engoliu em seco e saiu do carro sem dizer nada. Como ele ousava ser tão grosso com ela? Saiu andando na frente en quanto Ronald pagava a corrida. Ele alcançou-a em seguida e segurou-lhe o braço de leve, um gesto que ela repeliu prontamente. Rony não insistiu, mas ficou sem entender o porquê daquela raiva repentina. Deu de ombros. Quem consegue entender as mulheres?

Transitando com desenvoltura por aquele local que, como repórter policial, ele conhecia tão bem, Rony conduziu Hermione para uma das salas. Olhou rapidamente em volta, sem prestar muita atenção aos que lá estavam: policiais, pessoas apresentando queixas, outras prestando declarações, enfim, o mesmo de todos os dias.

Uma mulher uniformizada acenou para ele, enquanto falava ao telefone. Rony sentou-se no canto da mesa e Hermione mante ve-se em pé, ao lado dele.

— Ronald Weasley! — exclamou a mulher, assim que desligou o telefone. — O que o trás de volta a este paraíso? — perguntou, com um sorriso alegre.

— Como vai, sargento?

— O número do meu telefone ainda é o mesmo, você sabia?— Foi a resposta que ela lhe deu, acompanhada de um olhar dos mais significativos.

— Pois é — comentou ele, sorrindo meio sem jeito. — O diabo do trabalho me toma muito tempo. Mas assim que houver oportunidade... — E, em tom mais sério, entrou no assunto: — Estou precisando da sua ajuda, sargento.

— Pode dizer. Se estiver ao meu alcance...

— Nós gostaríamos de dar uma olhada nos autos de um processo. Um caso que foi arquivado — acrescentou. — Eu, inclusive, já fiz uma reportagem a respeito.

Os olhos da mulher se estreitaram.

— Qual caso?

— Anne Krum.

— Acho que não vai ser possível, Rony. — E dirigiu o olhar para Hermione.

— Ah, perdão, esqueci de fazer as apresentações. Hermione Granger, sargento Carolyn Baker. Hermione e eu estamos trabalhando juntos — explicou. — Ela é uma velha amiga dos Krum. Por favor, sargento, o que vai lhe custar? Afinal, eu cobri esse caso desde o início...

— Por isso mesmo. Você já teve acesso aos autos.

— Nesse caso, não há mal algum em dar uma outra olhada, certo? — argumentou, abrindo um sorriso charmoso. — Você sabe que eu sou um profissional sério, Carolyn. Nunca divulguei informações que pudessem atrapalhar uma investigação.

— Eu sei, você sempre jogou limpo. — Ficou um instante refletindo e ergueu os ombros. — Pensando bem, acho que não haverá inconveniente, já que tudo o que consta nos autos desse processo chegou ao conhecimento público. — Levantou-se e saiu da sala.

— Você sempre trabalha desse modo, Ronald? — Hermione perguntou, com ar malicioso. — Não levou muito tempo para convencer o sargento.

Ele se voltou para ela e encarou-a com um sorriso divertido.

— Ciúme, querida? Não se preocupe, você sabe que o meu coração está nas suas mãos.

— Preferia que estivesse sob os meus pés.

— Malvada — murmurou, e o diálogo parou ali, pois o sargento acabava de voltar.

— Vocês podem usar a primeira sala à direita. Está vazia, por ora. — Abriu um livro e estendeu a Rony uma caneta. — Assine aqui, por favor.

— Fico lhe devendo essa gentileza, sargento.

Ela esperou que ele rabiscasse a assinatura.

— Pois esteja certo de que vou cobrar, ouviu?

Uma mulher interessante, o sargento Carolyn Baker, Rony pensou, enquanto ele e Hermione se dirigiam para a sala que lhes fora indicada. Uma morena bonita, simpática e atraente. Estranho que nunca pensasse nela. Nem em qualquer outra mulher, para ser mais exato. Somente uma lhe interessava. Alguém que há um ano se tornara o centro de seus pensamentos. Alguém muito especial.

— Sente-se. — Indicou a Hermione uma cadeira e fechou a porta, para que o barulho de fora não os perturbasse.

— Lugar acolhedor — comentou ela, ironicamente, enquanto corria o olhar pelas paredes brancas, um tanto encardidas e sem um único quadro a enfeitá-las. A mesa que ocupavam era grande e já bastante gasta pelo uso.

— O que você esperava? Um escritório acarpetado? Isto aqui é um distrito policial, minha cara. — Abrindo os autos, Rony correu os olhos apressadamente pelos diversos relatórios.

Ele até que se ajustava àquele ambiente, Hermione constatou, tomada por um certo respeito. Sob a superfície de homem espirituoso e de fácil convívio, existia uma certa rudeza, que ela tivera oportunidade de vislumbrar momentos antes no elevador.

Tentou esquivar-se daquele pensamento. Sentia-se mais segura ignorando as facetas que compunham a personalidade de Rony. Preferia continuar a vê-lo como um homem vazio e inconseqüente, insuportável sob todos os pontos de vista.

— Nada de novo por aqui — Rony murmurou, folheando os papéis. — O laudo médico atribui a _causa mortais _a envenenamento por picada de cobra, agravado pela ausência de socorro imediato. Não foram constatadas lesões no corpo nem evidências de abuso sexual. Hora provável da morte: entre duas e quatro. — Estendeu a folha de papel a Hermione, antes de passar para o relatório policial.

— Krum trabalhou até tarde no escritório — Hermione prosseguiu, resumindo os dados que tinha diante dos olhos. — Segundo ele, a esposa deveria estar dormindo no quarto do casal que ficava no segundo andar da casa. Por volta das duas horas da manhã, ao se recolher, descobriu que a cama estava vazia. Depois de procurar em vão por toda a casa, acordou a irmã e os empregados e todos se espalharam numa busca pelas imediações. — Distraidamente, Rony procurou por um cigarro e encontrou o invólucro vazio. Contrariado, amassou-o e deixou-o no cinzeiro.

— Não deram por falta de nenhuma peça de roupa nos armários — continuou. — Os carros estavam todos na garagem O telefonema ao distrito policial foi dado às duas e cinqüenta e sete. — Olhou para Hermione. — Quase uma hora depois de ele ter dado pela falta da mulher.

Ela ainda segurava o relatório da perícia médica e sentia as mãos ligeiramente úmidas.

— A casa é muito grande — explicou a Rony. — Eles só chamaram a polícia depois de terem revirado tudo. Ê um pro cedimento normal, concorda?

Ele pensou um pouco e afinal cedeu.

— É, acho que você tem razão. As pessoas só chamam a polícia quando têm certeza de que precisam dela. — Voltou a atenção para a folha e prosseguiu na leitura. — A polícia chegou às três e quinze. Depois de uma busca completa na casa, e tendo interrogado os empregados... — passou os olhos rapidamente por aquele pedaço e foi direto ao último parágrafo:

— ... o corpo de Anne Krum foi encontrado, por volta das seis horas, no lado sul do pântano. — Rony havia estado lá e lembrava-se perfeitamente do cenário escuro e sombrio e da sensação desagradável que experimentara ao andar pelo local

— Ninguém poderia supor que ela estivesse no pântano. De acordo com Lilá Krum, a cunhada tinha verdadeiro pavor daquele lugar. Isso bate com o que Gina nos disse — murmurou ele. — Victor Krum insistiu na história de ter trabalhada até tarde e recusou-se a dar mais explicações.

— Você alguma vez já encontrou a sua mulher morta? — Hermione reagiu, tirando-lhe a folha das mãos. — Victor não quis restar declarações porque ficou arrasado. Não vejo nada de anormal nesse procedimento.

Rony não deu atenção àquelas palavras e prosseguiu normalmente, meditando nas próprias palavras.

— A conclusão é a de que Anne se sentiu compelida a ir até o pântano, talvez para enfrentar o próprio medo, e acabou se perdendo. Foi picada por uma cobra venenosa, continuou andando, sem encontrar o caminho de volta, e desmaiou, morrendo em conseqüência da falta de socorro imediato. — Olhou para Hermione, que, com a testa franzida, lia o relatório policial.

—Você acha que tem suficiente intimidade com a família para que possamos ir até lá e fazer algumas perguntas?

— Hein? Ah, sim, tenho certeza de que não haverá problemas. Eles me receberão. E a você também — acrescentou —, se espalhar um pouco do seu charme. O que, aliás, você parece ter prazer em fazer.

Ele curvou os lábios num sorriso malicioso.

— Não pensei que você fosse tão observadora.

— Como não posso notar algo tão acintoso?

— Por favor, Hermione, elogios me deixam embaraçado. — Com ar de pouco-caso, ela deixou o relatório de lado.

— Victor deve ter passado por maus bocados. Ele nunca foi de muitas palavras e se tornou ainda mais fechado depois do fracasso do primeiro casamento. Entretanto, acho que comigo ele vai se abrir. Sempre tivemos um bom relacionamento.

— Ouvi dizer que a primeira mulher fugiu com o irmão dele — Rony comentou vagamente.

— Pobre Victor. Ele sofreu muito. — Continuou a folhear os autos, enquanto Rony olhava para o teto, imerso em pensamentos.

De súbito, Hermione perdeu a cor. Deus, o que era aquilo?perguntou-se, sem poder desviar os olhos da foto, anexada aos autos do processo. Anne Krum... A imagem apavorante da morte.

— Há quanto tempo você... — Rony parou de falar, quando viu a fisionomia de Hermione. Estava lívida, os olhos cheios de horror. Compreendendo o que se passava, tirou-lhe rapidamente a foto das mãos. — Hermione, você está bem?

— A... acho que sim. — Mas não estava tão certa disso. Respirou fundo, esforçando-se para fazer a vertigem passar. Quando os braços de Rony a envolveram, ela deixou a cabeça descansar nos ombros dele. — Sinto muito. Acho que estou sendo ridícula.

— Claro que não. — Com movimentos lentos e suaves, ele começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos. — Está melhor agora?

Ela fez que sim. Sentia-se segura ali. Aos poucos, os músculos tensos foram se relaxando. Rony continuava a acariciá-la suavemente, procurando oferecer-lhe conforto. Como era bom... Hermione fechou os olhos e murmurou, aninhada nos braços dele:

— Ronald.

— Hum?

— Não seja tão bonzinho comigo.

— Por que não? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Porque eu não quero. — Afastou-se um pouco e ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Você é linda, Hermione— Rony confessou, num sussurro, segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. — Já lhe disse isso antes?

Delicadamente, ela fugiu daquele contato e se pôs de pé.

— Não — respondeu. — Eu geralmente tomo nota dessas coisas — acrescentou, em tom de brincadeira.

— Linda — repetiu ele — ainda que o queixo seja um pouco pronunciado.

— Não é, não. — Automaticamente virou o rosto de lado.

— Especialmente desse ângulo.

— Eu tenho traços muito delicados — afirmou, enquanto apanhava a bolsa. Droga, por que os dedos tremiam? Era melhor sair de lá o quanto antes. Precisava de ar puro.

Rony se levantou também.

— Você é linda, com exceção do queixo — continuou, ainda a provocá-la. E, sorrindo, passou-lhe o braço pela cintura.

Estavam a um passo da porta quando Hermione parou e olhou fixamente para ele, uma nuvem obscurecendo-lhe o semblante.

— Ronald... Ninguém merece uma morte como aquela.

Ele não disse nada, apenas aumentou a pressão dos dedos sobre a cintura dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo.É realmente um mistério se formou... Quem matou Anne Krum? <strong>

**Espero que tenham ários me deixam muito feliz**.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Fim de tarde. No bar vazio e pouco iluminado, Rony dirigia os passos de Hermione para uma mesa de canto. Não, ninguém merecia uma morte como aquela, mas a morte, tanto quanto a vida, joga de acordo com as suas próprias regras. E quem as conhece? Há muito tempo ele aprendera a aceitar isso.

Como Hermione, Rony havia estado em silêncio desde o momento em que saíram do distrito policial, pensando, analisando, recordando...

O telefone tocara de madrugada, dando a notícia do desaparecimento de Anne Krum. Ronald chegara a Heritage Oak pouco depois dos policiais. Uma forte neblina, um ar de silêncio. De algum modo, ele sentira que Victor Krum não aprovara o fato de terem chamado a polícia. Suas respostas haviam sido vagas; a expressão, distante. Não, ele não era a imagem do marido preocupado com o desaparecimento da esposa, mas de alguém que se aborrece diante do inesperado e que vê adiadas as suas horas de sono.

A irmã, Lilá Krum, e os empregados estavam todos reunidos alguns passos atrás dele, quando veio a ordem para a busca no pântano. Era um lugar úmido e escuro, povoado por sons estranhos e indecifráveis. Rony experimentava uma sensação esquisita, ao percorrer aqueles caminhos sombrios.

E então ela foi encontrada, tarde demais, caída no chão. A aurora despontava. Era sinistro o amanhecer, naquele local en volto em sombras.

A reação de Victor Krum fora fria e contida. Rony ainda era capaz de vê-lo claramente diante dos seus olhos: pálido como uma máscara de cera e inexplicavelmente mudo. Revolta, dor e desespero, se é que os sentia, ficaram guardados dentro dele. Lilá perdeu os sentidos, os empregados se alvoroçaram, muitos choraram, mas Victor permanecia imóvel como uma estátua.

— Eu vou telefonar para Victor.

— Como? — Rony virou o rosto na direção de Hermione e viu que ela o observava.

— Vou telefonar para Victor— repetiu. — Pedirei a ele que nos receba.

Ele começou a abrir o maço de cigarros.

— Está bem. — Acompanhou-a com os olhos até vê-la deter-se ao telefone que ficava a um canto do balcão. Não estava sendo fácil para Hermione, ele pensou, enquanto riscava um fósforo, usando mais força do que o necessário. Quaisquer que fossem os sentimentos dela em relação a Victor Krum, era evidente que ele ainda ocupava um lugar especial dentro do seu coração, impedindo-a de ser objetiva e de enxergar as coisas de modo racional.

"E você, Ronald Weasley?", perguntou-se, soltando uma bafo rada. "Odeia Victor Krum pelo que ele pode significar para Hermione. Também não está sendo objetivo, meu caro."

Meneou a cabeça e deu uma outra tragada. Era preciso que tanto ele quanto Hermione deixassem de lado os próprios sentimentos e se concentrassem nas prioridades. A reportagem sobre o caso devia estar em primeiro lugar. O resto ficaria para depois. Se ela se dava bem com os Krum, tanto melhor. Isso abriria as portas para eles. Pessoas como Victor geralmente colocam empecilhos ao trabalho da imprensa.

Hermione estava voltando para a mesa. Trazia um brilho de tristeza no olhar.

— E então? — perguntou, assim que ela se sentou.

— Ele vai nos receber amanhã, às dez horas.- Rony apagou o cigarro.

— E por que você está com essa cara? Não era isso o que queríamos?

— Eu fui obrigada a apelar para a nossa amizade. — Olhou para ele, desanimada. — Odeio pressionar as pessoas. Não é esse o meu estilo.

— Você tem um trabalho a fazer — murmurou Rony, como se quisesse consolá-la, e, antes que pudesse dar-se conta, sua mão pousava na dela.

— Eu sei. Não pense que me esqueci disso. — Instintivamente, Hermione apertou a mão que segurava a sua. — Mas, ainda assim, não gosto de agir contra os meus princípios. — Sabia que não podia voltar atrás, não depois de ter visto aquela fotografia.

Quando a garçonete se aproximou da mesa, ela ergueu os olhos. Não estava acostumada a beber, mas faria uma exceção. Talvez aquilo a reanimasse.

— Um Martini seco, por favor — pediu, decidida.

— Dois — acrescentou Rony, e sorriu para ela, compreensivo. — Isso só ajuda no início, Mione.

— Já é o bastante. — Descansando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, inclinou o corpo para a frente. — Ronald, hoje eu vou beber muito. Sei que isso não resolve e que amanhã, com certeza, estarei arrependida, mas... Amanhã é outro dia.

Ele fez um aceno afirmativo e sorriu.

— Eu sempre esperei por uma oportunidade como essa. Embebedar você, levá-la para casa e...

Hermione sorriu pela primeira vez em muitas horas.

— Não existe bebida suficiente neste lugar para me fazer perder a cabeça, Ronald.

— Veremos. — Reclinou-se na cadeira e acendeu outro cigarro. — Por que você não me fala sobre os Krum?

— O que você quer saber?

— Tudo.

Hermione suspirou e tomou um gole do Martini que a garçonete havia acabado de deixar sobre a mesa. Fez uma careta, mas empurrou o líquido garganta abaixo.

— Vamos, Mione— insistiu ele. — Estou esperando.

— Calma. E não me chame desse modo. Você sabe que eu não gosto. Bem, vamos começar pelo princípio. Heritage Oak foi construída no início do século XIX. A fazenda era enorme e muito rica. Ainda hoje, os Krum têm mais terra do que qualquer outro, nesta parte da Luisiana. Além do algodão e do gado, eles possuíam uma empresa de construção naval. Graças aos lucros provenientes desse negócio, a fazenda manteve-se em pé, depois da guerra. Até onde as pessoas se lembram, os Krum têm desempenhado um papel importante em New Orleans, social, financeira e politicamente falando. Minha avó tem um vasto repertório de histórias a esse respeito.

— Aposto que sim — Rony concordou. — Mas vamos pular essa parte. Conte-me algo mais recente, acerca deste século.

Hermione tomou outro gole e ficou brincando com o copo.

— Então vamos para o pai de Louis: Beauregrad Krum. Ele herdou Heritage Oak logo após o casamento. Teve três filhos: Lilá, Victor e Charles. — Sorriu para si mesma. — Minha avó gostava muito dele. Para falar a verdade, às vezes eu me pergunto se... Bem, isso não interessa. A mulher do Sr. Krum era muito bonita, traços suaves, expressão serena. Liláse parece muito com ela. Tia Ellen, era assim que eu a chamava, morreu seis meses depois que minha mãe. Eu estava com seis anos.

Esvaziou o copo e, entretida no relato, não percebeu que Rony fazia sinal à garçonete para mais uma rodada.

— Quando tia Ellen morreu, o velho Beau perdeu todo o estímulo de viver. Não se importava com mais nada. Victor viu-se então obrigado a tomar conta dos negócios. Na verdade, ele era muito jovem, dezoito ou dezenove anos, não sei ao certo, mas não lhe foi dada outra escolha. Para mim, Victor sempre foi um misto de príncipe encantado e Robin Hood. Muito bom, gentil e atencioso, um homem alegre e de riso fácil. É assim que gosto de me lembrar dele — murmurou, e baixou os olhos para o copo vazio, enquanto a garçonete o trocava por outro.

— As coisas mudam — Rony ponderou, com uma certa impaciência. Como competir com uma recordação de infância?Perguntou a si mesmo, frustrado pelo olhar distante e sonhador que tinha à sua frente. — Você não é mais uma criança, Hermione.

Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-o com firmeza.

— Eu sei disso, mas, ainda assim, é dentro dessa perspectiva que eu o vejo.

Rony abaixou a cabeça e ordenou aos seus músculos que relaxassem.

— E quanto a Lilá? — perguntou logo em seguida.

— Ela é dois anos mais velha que Victor e, como já disse, se parece muito com a mãe. Linda, elegante, atraente...

— Concordo. — Rony interrompeu o discurso, trazendo à mente a visão de Lilá Krum.

— Ela é muito velha para você — Hermione retrucou, com uma certa vivacidade, e caiu em si quando percebeu um sorriso divertido nos lábios dele. — Como é, posso continuar? — perguntou, disfarçando a contrariedade.

— Claro, sinto muito pela interrupção.

— Lilá gostava muito de mim, e eu dela. Sabendo que eu adorava Victor, incentivava as minhas fantasias, dizendo-me que crescesse depressa para poder me casar com ele.

— Ela nunca se casou?

— Não. Vovó dizia que Lilá era muito exigente, mas eu acho que ela teve um caso de amor que não deu certo. Uma vez eu me recordo bem, ela definiu o amor como a coisa mais importante na vida de uma mulher. Na época, supus que estivesse se referindo a Victor e a mim, mas hoje, lembrando-me do olhar dela... — Suspirou e alcançou o copo. — Lilá Krum era muito sensível, capaz de se magoar com facilidade.

Rony continuou olhando para ela, a pele macia, os lábios bem-feitos, os olhos bonitos.

— Charles era diferente — Hermione prosseguiu. — Eu o considerava como um irmão. De fato, ele me lembrava Harry. Distraído e sonhador. Queria ser pintor. Os quadros dele enfeitavam as paredes da sala, mas foram removidos quando...

— Quando ele fugiu com a primeira mulher de Victor— Rony deduziu.

Ela concordou, acenando com a cabeça.

— Doze anos atrás. Foi um escândalo que rendeu muitas manchetes nos jornais. — Baixou a cabeça, levemente atordoada. O vermute começava a fazer efeito. — Vovó poderia dar-lhe á história completa, mas, pelo que lembro, Louis voltou de uma viagem de negócios e descobriu que Elise havia ido embora com Charles.

O bar começava a ganhar movimento. Várias mesas já estavam ocupadas pela clientela habitual, normalmente homens de negócios. A música de fundo, vinda do piano, dava um toque acolhedor ao ambiente, mergulhado na penumbra. Mas Hermione parecia não notar nada.

— A partir daí, Victor tornou-se outro homem: calado, sério e, acima de tudo, impenetrável. Nas poucas vezes em que estive com ele, não presenciei o mais leve sorriso. Aquele Victor em nada se assemelhava ao homem que tinha sido a paixão da minha adolescência. Até onde eu sei, ele nunca obteve notícias de Charles ou de Elise. Cerca de quatro anos atrás, divorciou-se legalmente e, segundo Lilá, tornou-se mais amargo depois disso. Ela vivia preocupada com o irmão, sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Por isso, o casamento com Anne Wright pegou a todos de surpresa.

Preguiçosamente, o olhar de Hermione acompanhou a trajetória que a fumaça do cigarro de Rony fazia em direção ao alto, dispersando-se antes de chegar ao teto.

— Quando soube do segundo casamento, telefonei a ele. Em primeiro lugar, porque queria desejar-lhe felicidades. Era bom saber que Victor punha um ponto final no passado. Eu me sentia sinceramente feliz por ele. Em segundo lugar, tudo o que dizia respeito aos Krum era notícia, e eu pretendia conseguir uma entrevista. Ao telefone, a voz dele parecia normal, nada da alegria de antes, mas... Era como se eu estivesse falando nova mente com um velho amigo depois de tanto tempo, não sei se estou sendo clara.

— Claríssima — Rony confirmou, e aguardou o prossegui mento.

— Bem, ele não quis me conceder a entrevista nem prestar declarações. Queria distância da imprensa, que eu o desculpasse.— Franziu a testa, como se procurasse as palavras, e sorriu com amargura. — Victor casou-se com uma mulher bem mais jovem que ele.

Deus, será que Hermione suspeitava do que fazia com Rony, quando se mostrava tão vulnerável e indefesa? Em momentos como esse, ele sentia vontade de levá-la para longe de tudo, onde nada pudesse atingi-la ou magoá-la. Mas não podia fazer nada, demonstrar nada. Apagou o cigarro com um cuidado deliberado.

— O que você sabe sobre a primeira mulher dele? — perguntou, então.

— Praticamente nada. — Sorriu, ao erguer os olhos para Rony. — A não ser que eu morria de ciúme dela. Elise parecia uma boneca de porcelana: frágil e delicada. — Nem bem disse isso, arregalou os olhos. — Exatamente como... Do mesmo tipo que — Tal e qual a segunda, Sra. Krum— Rony concluiu por ela — Não era isso o que você queria dizer? — Chamou a garçonete novamente. — Estranho, não? — comentou, deixando a insinuação no ar.

— Não vejo nada de estranho nisso. — Hermione tratou de defender o amigo. — Isso apenas significa que ele se sentia atraído por um determinado tipo de mulher. Ao que me consta, semelhança física não é motivo para um assassinato.

— Quem pode jurar? Às vezes uma mente doentia...

— Pare com isso! Você não conhece Victor.

— Não, mas este foi o único dado concreto que conseguimos até agora. Isto é, supondo-se que Anne tenha sido assassinada.— Ergueu uma sobrancelha e estudou o semblante de Hermione.

— Você toma rápido a defesa dele, Mione. Desse jeito, vai ser incapaz de analisar os fatos com clareza. Deixe de lado as lembranças da infância, se quiser levar essa investigação adiante.

— Não preciso dos seus conselhos, Ronald. Os meus sentimentos em relação a Victor não interferirão no meu trabalho.

— Olhou para o copo vazio. — Acabei o Martini.

— Estou vendo. — Não havia como não achar graça. Hermione ficava encantadora, quando compunha aquela expressão indignada. — Chega de Krum por hoje — Rony decidiu. — Quando a garçonete se aproximou para repor os copos, ele fez um gesto de recusa. — Estes ficam para amanhã. — Pediu a conta e voltou a se concentrar em Hermione. — Por que você não aproveita e me conta algo sobre o seu vereador favorito? Eu trouxe o meu bloco de anotações.

— E por que você não deixa Cómarco em paz? — retrucou, irritada. — Eu considero esses seus comentários sobre ele irritantes.

— Por que estou com a razão?

— Exatamente. Odeio quando sou obrigada a concordar com você.

Ele se surpreendeu com a resposta e acabou dando risada. Pagou a conta e ajudou-a a se levantar.

— Vamos. Uma caminhada lhe fará bem. Só espero que o ar fresco não clareie demais o seu cérebro. Você está ótima assim. Ah, que milagre três vermutes podem fazer!

— Olhe, não fique pensando coisas. — O chão parecia se mover, sob os pés dela. — Eu só estou me apoiando em você porque a bebida me deixou um pouco tonta. — Saíram do bar e Hermione respirou fundo. — Depois de andar um quarteirão, estarei ótima.

— Então me avise quando puder andar sozinha.

— Quantos copos você tomou?

— O mesmo que você.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo e descobriu que bebera mais do que devia. Sensação desagradável.

— Bem, você é mais alto e mais pesado; — Reprimiu um soluço. — Eu tenho uma estrutura mais delicada.

— Isso eu já notei.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— É mesmo?

— Eu diria mais do que isso: fiz um estudo detalhado acerca das suas... estruturas. De um ponto de vista jornalístico, é claro.

— E a que conclusão você chegou?

— Não me provoque... — advertiu-a, mas era evidente que estava apreciando o diálogo. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas Hermione fugiu, descansando a cabeça nos ombros fortes e largos.

Continuaram andando.

— Você beija de um modo tão esquisito... — revelou, num tom de quem faz confidencias. — Não sei se gosto.

— É mesmo? "Essa mulher está mexendo com fogo." Por que não debatemos o assunto no meu apartamento?

— Na verdade, eu sempre pensei que a sua técnica fosse diferente — ela continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta. — Você sabe o que quero dizer; mais ardente, mais impetuosa, mais agressiva.

— Quer dizer que andou analisando a minha técnica?

— Apenas por alguns instantes. De um ponto de vista jornalístico, é claro.

— Proponho que adiemos a conversa para logo mais. Olhe — apontou para o prédio onde moravam —, estamos quase chegando.

Em frente à porta do apartamento, Hermione começou a revirar a bolsa.

— Não encontro a chave — resmungou. — Tome, vá segurando estas coisas para mim. — E foi passando para ele o estojo de pó-de-arroz, o batom, a escova, a carteira...

— Alguma coisa mais? — Rony perguntou, admirado, ao ver as mãos cheias.

— Ah, aqui está ela. — E ergueu a chave diante dele com ar de triunfo.

Sem a menor cerimônia, Rony recolocou todos os objetos na bolsa de Hermione e tirou-lhe a chave da mão.

— Você não vai me convidar para entrar? "Está precisando de um bule de café sem açúcar", disse para si mesmo, ao vê-la apoiar-se na parede. "Duas aspirinas e cama." Só não estava certo de que ela conseguiria fazer tudo aquilo sozinha. — Somos vizinhos há quase um ano e ainda não conheço o seu apartamento.

— Que falta de educação a minha... Entre e fique à vontade — convidou-o, com um sorriso frouxo e as pálpebras pesadas.

A sala de estar tinha o toque de Hermione nos mínimos detalhes, ele constatou, ao correr o olhar pelo ambiente elegante e decorado em tons suaves: cortinas de renda, sofá e poltronas de veludo, um aroma de lavanda pelo ar.

— Combina com você — concluiu, com ar de apreciação.

— Sério? Ainda bem que gostou... — Passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto tentava firmar a vista. Rony parecia estar dançando diante de seus olhos. — Sabe, Rony — confessou, com um sorriso —, você às vezes é um homem fascinante.

Estavam a poucos passos de distância um do outro. Indeciso, ele não sabia se ela estava sendo deliberadamente provocante ou se aquele comportamento fora do comum era ditado pela bebida. De qualquer modo, Rony não sabia como agir. Não que gostasse de seguir regras, mas estava fora de cogitação levar para a cama uma mulher que, no dia seguinte, poria a culpa no álcool para justificar o acontecimento.

— Que tal um café? — ele sugeriu então, pegando-a pelo braço.

— Você quer?

— Você quer — corrigiu. — E bem forte. Fique aqui, quietinha. Deixe tudo por minha conta.

— Ronal Weasley, você é um homem completo. — Perdeu o equilíbrio, mas foi amparada a tempo. Sorrindo, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. — Olhos lindos — murmurou. — Aposto que todas dizem isso.

— Constantemente. — Pôs as mãos na cintura dela para afastá-la. Mas Hermione estava colada a ele, como se quisesse fa zê-lo sentir cada curva do seu corpo. Àquilo já era demais para um homem suportar. — Hermione...

— Por que não me beija outra vez? Quem sabe assim eu descubra por que vivo dizendo a mim mesma que não quero você.

— Amanhã — murmurou ele, enquanto suas bocas se aproximavam — você vai se arrepender por tudo o que está me dizendo agora.

— Eu sei — sussurrou, lânguida, de encontro aos lábios dele — mas não quero me preocupar com o amanhã; só quero que me beije agora.

Ao diabo com tudo, Rony pensou, deixando de lado o auto-controle e beijando-a com violência. Não era assim que ela gostava? Pois ele ainda tinha muito que mostrar. Ela haveria de testemunhar o quanto Ronald Weasley podia ser agressivo e impetuoso.

Afogada por aquele beijo, Hermione se perguntava vagamente como seu corpo podia vibrar tanto. Já não saberia dizer se aquela vertigem era puramente efeito do álcool. A mente estava entorpecida. A cabeça rodava. O que estava acontecendo com ele, meu Deus?

— Ronald... — sussurrou, quando suas bocas se separaram. Ele tinha que parar justo agora?

— A porta.

— Hein? — Que diabo ele queria dizer com aquilo?

— Alguém está batendo à porta.

— Que porta? — Olhou para ele, confusa, custando a se concentrar naquele diálogo que lhe parecia tão absurdo.

— Sua porta — insistiu, segurando o riso.

— Ah. — Virou o rosto para um lado, depois para o outro. Parecia ser a primeira vez que via aquela sala. — Devo ver quem é?

Rony a soltou com cuidado.

— Acho que sim — respondeu sorrindo.

Desnorteada, Hermione caminhou em direção à porta. Rony, por sua vez, entrou na cozinha. Por Deus, mais um pouco e ele a deitaria ali mesmo, sobre o carpete da sala, e... Respirou fundo. Não sabia se era o caso de agradecer ou de matar a pessoa que chegara na hora H. Melhor ainda seria fazer logo o café, decidiu, abrindo o armário embaixo da pia.

Hermione experimentava a sensação de quem deu um mergulho e luta para chegar rapidamente à tona. Pressionou os dedos na testa e procurou andar em linha reta. O que quer que o Martini houvesse desencadeado, o beijo de Rony completara. Sentia-se totalmente fora de órbita. Endireitou o corpo e abriu a porta.

— Hermione, eu estava a ponto de ir embora. — Cómarco Mclaggen, impecável no terno cinza, olhava para ela com uma expressão de contrariedade.

— Oi, Cómarco— cumprimentou-o, esforçando-se para aparentar naturalidade, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o sangue congelar.

— O que você estava fazendo? — Ele entrou sem esperar o convite.

Hermione fechou a porta, o cérebro lutando para encontrar uma resposta satisfatória.

— Eu? "Pense em alguma coisa. Rápido." Fazendo café. É, eu estava fazendo café.

— Você devia parar com essa mania de tomar café o dia inteiro, querida. Não é bom para os nervos.

— Tem razão. — Pensou em Rony lá na cozinha e concluiu que seus nervos estavam em ótimo estado. Que situação embaraçosa! Além de tudo, era preciso disfarçar o seu estado. Não estava com a menor disposição para ouvir um sermão sobre os malefícios do álcool. — Sente-se, Cómarco. — Indicou o sofá, de sejando nesse momento poder estar na penumbra do seu quarto, dormindo profundamente. Se tivesse sorte, talvez conseguisse chegar até a poltrona sem cambalear. Deu um passo um tanto incerto. "Vamos, Hermione, concentre-se, pelo amor de Deus!"

— Você não está pronta — observou Cómarco.

— Pronta para quê? — Estacou no lugar.

— Hermione, não me diga que se esqueceu. Não combinamos que eu a levaria para jantar?

— Olá, Cómarco. — Era Rony quem entrava, segurando uma bandeja.

— Ronald?- Refeito do espanto, cumprimentou-o friamente.

— Como vai?

Depois de colocar a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro, Rony andou casualmente até Hermione e ajudou-a a se sentar, agindo da forma mais natural possível. Sentando-se em segurança na poltrona, ela lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento.

— E então? Como foi o seu dia, Cómarco? — ele perguntou, sentando-se também.

— Trabalho, muito trabalho — respondeu o outro, entrelaçando os dedos. — Mas o que posso fazer? A política é a minha vida. —Parecia estar esperando os aplausos.

Rony não se fez de rogado:

— É de homens como você que a cidade precisa. E por que não dizer o país? — retrucou, com voz carregada de sarcasmo.

— Café? — Hermione interrompeu-o. Embriagada ou não, ela não poderia ficar de braços cruzados, enquanto Rony massacrava calmamente um homem desarmado. Além disso, se não tomasse um gole do café imediatamente, não teria forças para ouvir nem mais uma palavra. As pálpebras estavam cada vez mais pesadas.

— Meia xícara apenas — Cómarco disse, enquanto ela se inclinava para alcançar o bule. Apesar de seus esforços, acabou derramando café no pires. — Hermione, você andou bebendo? — ele perguntou, desconfiado, ao notar os gestos lentos e pesados.

Rony fechou os olhos. Pronto, o caldo estava prestes a entornar.

— Bebendo? Eu? — Afetou um ar escandalizado, enquanto endireitava o corpo. — Só porque derramei um pouco de café? — Riu e balançou a cabeça, fingindo achar graça. Cómarco sorriu também, certo de que havia dito um absurdo. Para se livrar da incômoda situação de quem se sente observado, ela procurou algo para dizer: — Mas que bela surpresa, você ter aparecido!

Cómarco franziu a testa.

— Surpresa? E o jantar que havíamos combinado? Hermione, o que está acontecendo com você?

Ela teve vontade de morder a língua. Felizmente, Rony veio em seu socorro:

— Hermione e eu temos que trabalhar numa reportagem muito importante. Estávamos tão entretidos em selecionar as informações que não vimos o tempo passar. Não é, Hermione? — Aquilo estava ficando mais divertido do que ele poderia supor.

— Pois é — ela confirmou, pegando a deixa. — Desculpe, Cómarco, mas a verdade é que me esqueci completamente do nosso programa.

— Sabe como é, o trabalho de um repórter às vezes o obriga a sacrificar a vida social — continuou Rony, com o ar mais inocente deste mundo.

Cómarco tentou protestar, mas não teve chance de abrir a boca.

— Nós vamos comer um sanduíche aqui mesmo e prosseguir com o trabalho, não é, Hermione?

Ela fez que sim. Estava ficando nervosa. Rony precisava esticar tanto o assunto?

— Aliás, isso vai durar algumas semanas — continuou ele. — Tenha um pouco de paciência, Cómarco. A reportagem que estamos preparando exige uma longa pesquisa.

Cómarco desviou os olhos para Hermione e, afinal, acabou concordando.

— É uma pena, querida — lamentou. — Mas eu entendo. O meu lema sempre foi: o trabalho antes do prazer. — Rony segurou a risada. — Quando você estiver livre — continuou o outro, já em pé —, telefone para o meu escritório. E siga o meu conselho: não tome café o dia inteiro, porque...

— Faz mal para os nervos — Hermione disse junto com ele. — Vou me lembrar disso, Cómarco.

— Ótimo. — Inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto e, depois de apertar a mão de Rony, saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado.

— Oh, Deus! — Hermione suspirou, exausta, sem saber se devia rir ou chorar.

— Vamos, Hermione, tome o café — disse ele, estendendo-lhe uma xícara. — E não precisa me agradecer por tê-la livrado de jantar com aquele chato.

— Em primeiro lugar, depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje.. — Viu-o alargar o sorriso. — Estou me referindo ao caso de Anne Krum— frisou, irritada. — Eu simplesmente me esqueci do jantar. Em segundo lugar, não preciso de você para me salvar de Cómarco ou de quem quer que seja. E, por último, ele não é um chato. Ao contrário, é o homem mais...

—Por favor, não venha outra vez com aquela história de inofensivo, porque o rapaz não merece isso — caçoou ele.

Ela terminou o café e, com a intenção de despachado, comunicou com firmeza:

— Vou para a cama.

Rony sorriu maliciosamente.

— Eu adoro mulheres agressivas, principalmente na cama.

Ela meneou a cabeça e acabou rindo também. Era impossível ficar séria perto dele por mais de dois segundos.

— Só que eu vou dormir sozinha — avisou.

— Quanto desperdício, meu Deus! — Ajudou-a a se levantar e abraçou-a.

Ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço, Hermione implorou num sussurro:

— Não, Ronald, por favor...

Ele parou imediatamente e baixou os olhos para ela. Seria tão fácil... Bastaria não dar ouvidos a Hermione e abraçá-la com força, depois beijá-la. Era o que ela queria, o que ele queria, embora nenhum dos dois soubesse ao certo como chegar a isso.

— Tome uma aspirina, Hermione— disse, afinal, soltando-a. — Você vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível para enfrentar a ressaca de amanhã.

Irritado consigo mesmo, deu-lhe as costas e foi embora.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO V

"Maldito Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Que cara horrível! Por que ele tinha que estar sempre certo? Ai, que dor de cabeça...

Engoliu uma aspirina. Bem que ela merecia isso. Não estava acostumada a beber e fizera o papel ridículo de se embriagar com três vermutes, enquanto Rony havia se comportado o tempo todo como quem bebera três copos de água.

Pior do que a ressaca era lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela praticamente se atirara nos braços dele. Que vergonha! Rony não a deixaria esquecer-se disso nem por um momento. Haveria de atormentá-la meses seguidos, droga, bem-feito para ela.

No entanto, por mais que se recriminasse, Hermione sabia que, no fundo, gostara de tudo aquilo. E isso era o mais insuportável. Rony precisava ser tão maravilhoso, tão sexy, tão... Será que haveria outra oportunidade para eles?

Não, não haveria. Nunca mais, afirmou para si mesma com decisão. Não nascera para fazer papel de idiota com homem nenhum, muito menos com Ronald Weasley. Ainda que fosse obrigada a vê-lo com freqüência, agora que estavam trabalhando juntos no mesmo caso, ela não permitiria a menor aproximação. E justificaria o que acontecera na véspera, pondo a culpa nos malditos três vermutes, mesmo sabendo que isso estava bem longe da verdade.

Com um suspiro, Hermione entrou no chuveiro. Antes de alcançar a torneira, porem, a campainha tocou, fazendo um eco terrível na sua cabeça dolorida. Puxa vida, logo agora?Lamentou-se, sabendo que não havia outro remédio senão atender.

— Bom-dia, Mione. — Rony estava diante dela, sorrindo. O olhar desceu para o robe acetinado e bem curto. — Gosto desse seu vestido.

Ele estava usando roupa esporte, como de hábito, e parecia bem-disposto, com a aparência de quem havia acabado de sair do banho. O contraste não poderia ser maior: Hermione sentia-se como se tivesse percorrido quilômetros e quilômetros num de serto.

— Eu perdi a hora — ela se desculpou, e ficou de lado para que ele pudesse entrar. Fechou a porta e, de braços cruzados, esperou pela gozação. Rony não perderia a chance de tripudiar sobre a desgraça alheia.

— Já tomou café? — perguntou ele.

Ela o encarou, desconfiada. Talvez estivesse apenas aguardando o momento exato para começar a vangloriar-se sobre a noite passada.

— Ainda não — respondeu, afinal.

— Ótimo, pode deixar que eu preparo tudo — anunciou ele, muito a vontade, e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Hermione seguiu-o com o olhar. Nenhuma piadinha, nenhuma observação maliciosa? O que ele estaria planejando agora? Dane-se Ronald Weasley, pensou, irritada consigo mesma, ao constatar que, mais uma vez, ele a deixara sem reação. Bem, o melhor que tinha a fazer era entrar no chuveiro e preparar-se para outro dia de trabalho na companhia desse homem imprevisível, insuportável, irritante... Lançou um olhar para a cozinha e rumou para o banheiro, decidida a expulsá-lo do pensamento.

Ela estava pronta para a batalha, Rony pensou, enquanto alcançava o pó de café. Na certa, esperava que ele fizesse algum comentário sobre a noite anterior. Mas não, ele não lhe daria a chance de dizer que o álcool fora o culpado pelo fato de ela ter se soltado tanto.

Seus pensamentos viajaram em direção à noite passada. Depois de deixá-la sozinha, e sabendo que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, Rony pegara o carro e saíra com destino à casa de Olívia Granger. Ela seria uma boa fonte de informações, mais precisa e mais objetiva do que a neta.

Olívia cumprimentara-o com alegria e, ao mesmo tempo, com um olhar de interrogação.

— Ora, ora, a noite sempre traz surpresas.

— Olívia... — Inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a mão. — Senti saudades.

— Nesse caso, fez muito bem em vir até aqui — disse ela, com um sorriso de satisfação. — Sente-se e tome um drinque comigo. Mas antes diga-me uma coisa: já conseguiu amolecer o coração da minha neta?

Rony pensou na mulher que tivera nos braços recentemente.

— Mais ou menos — murmurou.

— Você vai muito devagar, menino.

— É que eu costumo estudar bem o terreno em que vou pisar. — Preparou um uísque _on the rocks _e o estendeu a ela.

— Não me acompanha? — Olívia perguntou, ao vê-lo sentar-se com as mãos vazias.

— Já é bastante difícil manter a lucidez quando estou ao seu lado. — Enquanto ela ria, Rony reclinou-se no sofá e acendeu um cigarro. — Onde está Gina?

— Lá em cima, escandalizando-se com a leitura do meu diário.

— O que achou dela?- Olívia tomou um gole.

— Uma menina inteligente. Um pouco triste para o meu gosto.

— Ela diz que a irmã foi assassinada. Mais do que uma suspeita, é uma certeza.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram, num sinal que denotava reflexão em vez de surpresa, como Rony pôde observar.

— Interessante... — foi o primeiro comentário, seguido de outro gole de uísque. — Por que ela acredita nisso, quando ficou provado que a irmã morreu envenenada por uma picada de cobra?

Em poucas palavras, Rony reproduziu o que Gina havia con tado. Olívia ouviu atentamente e ele finalizou, dizendo:

— Como você vê, isso pode causar uma reviravolta no caso.

— E que reviravolta! Se essa menina estiver certa... Meu Deus, não quero nem pensar.

— Olívia, eu estou lhe contando tudo isso porque preciso da sua ajuda. Hermione já me forneceu alguns detalhes sobre a vida dos Krum. Agora eu gostaria que você me dissesse tudo o que sabe a respeito deles. Quanto mais completas forem as informações, mais chances teremos de compor o quebra-cabeça.

— Está certo, mas vamos caminhar no jardim enquanto con versamos. Já fiquei muito tempo sentada.

Rony segurou-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela era muito ágil para uma mulher da sua idade, e isso sempre o surpreendia. Ele não mentira, ao dizer que sentira saudades. Cinco minutos depois de havê-la conhecido, sentira-se como se fosse um membro da família, tamanha a capacidade daquela mulher, de personalidade forte e cativante, em colocar as pessoas à vontade. Não era por acaso que todos gostavam tanto dela.

— Lilá aperfeiçoou os estudos na França — Olívia começou. — Surgiram boatos de que lá ela teve um caso de amor que não deu certo. Eu digo boatos porque ela nunca abriu a boca para fazer quaisquer comentários a respeito. Sempre foi uma mulher reservada, mas muito esperta e inteligente. Como todos nós, no entanto, tem um lado negativo: é muito esnobe. Eu gosto muito de Lilá, mas sou obrigada a reconhecer que ela não tem as qualidades da mãe, como alguns querem acreditar.

Rony sorriu e deu um tapinha amigo na mão que segurava o seu braço.

— Eu sabia que poderia contar com você para uma análise impessoal, Olívia. Hermione vê os Krum através de um prisma multicolorido.

— Quando eu tinha a idade dela também enxergava as coisas de um modo diferente — confessou com um sorriso, antes de prosseguir: — Agora, Charles era exatamente como a mãe. Um rapaz muito bonito e com a cabeça nas nuvens. Mas tinha talento. Um pouco tímido em expor a sua arte, mas definitivamente era um pintor de talento. Eu tenho uma aquarela dele pendurada na sala.

"Sinal de que Charles Krum devia ser muito bom de fato", Rony deduziu em pensamento. Olívia poderia ajudar um artista iniciante, mas jamais deixaria entrar em sua casa um quadro que não fosse uma verdadeira obra de arte.

— Fiquei muito desapontada ao saber que ele havia fugido com a mulher do irmão. — Surpreendendo uma nota irônica no olhar de Rony, ela sacudiu o indicador diante dele. — Eu tenho as minhas normas, _yankee. _Se os dois se amavam, então deveriam ser honestos e encarar as conseqüências, em vez de fugir na calada da noite, como se fossem dois ladrões. Victor saberia lidar melhor com a perda.

— Fale-me sobre ele.

— Foi o primeiro amor de Hermione. — E, notando a expressão subitamente contrariada de Rony: — Calma, meu rapaz. Toda mulher tem ou teve um amor platônico na sua vida. Principalmente durante a adolescência, quando ainda traz na memória as lembranças dos contos de fadas que ouvia na infância. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Victor, quando jovem, era um homem vibrante e cheio de vida, devotado à família e aos negócios, sem ser, no entanto, enfadonho ou excessivamente sério. Acredito que ele tenha amado muito a primeira esposa, e que a traição foi um golpe terrível do qual ele jamais se recuperou. Entre os boatos que correram na época, um deles era que Elise carregava o filho de Charles.

— Você chegou a conhecer Anne Krum?

— Não. Victor a conservava numa redoma. Coitado, não posso culpá-lo. — Suspirou e arrancou um botão de azaléia.

— Mas eles estavam programando uma festa para setembro, quando então, segundo Lilá, Anne seria apresentada à sociedade de New Orleans. Ela ainda me contou que a pobrezinha estava dividida entre a excitação e o terror, diante da idéia. Eu admito que andava curiosa de conhecer a segunda mulher de Victor. Eles diziam que ela lembrava Elise.

— Eles quem? — Rony quis saber.

— Os empregados. — Deu meia-volta, tomando a direção da casa. Bons tempos aqueles, em que podia andar horas no jardim sem se cansar. — Sempre que desejo saber o que está acontecendo em Heritage Oak, pergunto à minha cozinheira. Ela é amiga da cozinheira dos Krum. — Olhou para Rony como quem acaba de expor uma fraqueza. — Adoro espionagem — confessou.

— Você se lembra bem de como era Elise Krum?

— Meu caro, a memória desta velha tem o dobro da sua idade — comentou com um sorriso. — Mais até.

Apesar das rugas que o tempo imprimira naquele rosto, ninguém poderia olhar para Olívia sem se surpreender com a sua beleza.

— Ah, Olívia, onde é que eu posso encontrar uma mulher igual a você?

— Você tem uma bem embaixo do nariz, seu _yankee _obtuso. — Sentou-se numa das cadeiras do terraço, com um suspiro de prazer. — Ah, Gina, venha até aqui, minha filha. — Olívia fez um gesto, chamando a mulher que havia parado, um tanto hesitante, junto à porta. — Olhe só para ela — disse satisfeita, a Rony. — Ainda está vermelha. Como é, gostou do que leu no meu diário?

— Oh, sim, senhora. Ele é muito... — Santo Deus, como se lida com uma situação dessas? — A senhora teve uma vida bastante movimentada.

Olívia soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não precisa usar de eufemismos, minha menina. Uma vida cheia de pecados, isso sim.

— Quer beber alguma coisa, Gina? — Rony perguntou, ofe recendo uma cadeira para ela.

— Não, obrigada. Hermione não veio com você?

— Eu não costumo trazê-la, quando estou cortejando Olívia — brincou, para deixá-la à vontade. Satisfeito ao ver um sorriso iluminar o rosto da moça, prosseguiu: — Mas, já que estamos aqui, gostaria de lhe perguntar algumas coisas. Por exemplo: você se lembra se Anne mencionou algum nome nas cartas que lhe enviou? Ou se comentou qualquer coisa fora do comum? Faça um esforço, Gina. Qualquer detalhe, ainda que aparentemente insignificante, poderá ser de grande valia.

Susan ficou um instante em silêncio, concentrada, puxando pela memória. Ergueu um pouco as mãos e as deixou cair novamente sobre o colo.

— Anne falava muito de Victor, da casa... E de Lilá, naturalmente. Ela havia se afeiçoado muito à cunhada. Deixe-me ver... Os empregados... Ah, havia uma tal de Françoise que cuidava da casa. — Tornou a se concentrar, procurando os detalhes que Matt pedia. — Eu tenho a impressão de que ela ainda não se havia acostumado aos empregados. Na verdade, acho que eles a intimidavam um pouco.

— Quem mais? — insistiu ele. — Alguma pessoa fora da família?

— Anne não conhecia quase ninguém... Espere um pouco, estou me lembrando de um tal de Nathan Brewster, contador de Victor, se não me engano. Ela o mencionou uma ou duas vezes. Ficava nervosa com a presença dele. — Nesse ponto, Gina permitiu-se um leve sorriso cheio de tristeza. — Anne era muito tímida em relação aos homens.

— Nathan Brewster — Olívia murmurou. — Eu ouvi falar dele. Tem a sua idade, Ronald. Parece-me que há uns dois anos se envolveu numa briga e quase matou um homem. Gênio forte.

— Lembra-se de mais alguma coisa, Olívia?

— Nada de relevante. — Sorriu e estendeu o copo para ele, pedindo-lhe outra dose de uísque.

— Gina, você tem uma fotografia de Anne? — Rony perguntou, depois de servir Olívia.

— Tenho, sim.

— Pois eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nela, se não se importa.

A moça logo desapareceu dentro da casa.

— Escute, Olívia, alguma vez você ouviu comentários acerca do pântano? Quero dizer: lendas, superstições?

— Claro, todos os pântanos são mal-assombrados, você não sabia disso?

— Estou ansioso para saber.

— Então ouça: uma das mulheres da família Krum costumava se encontrar com o amante lá. Cá para nós, que lugar mais desconfortável para se praticar o adultério, não acha? — Rony sorriu e ela foi adiante: — Quando o marido descobriu, matou os dois a tiros. Por falar nisso, dizem que o revólver está até hoje guardado, dentro de um estojo, na biblioteca. Tétrico demais para o meu gosto. Dizem também que os corpos foram jogados na areia movediça. Desde então, o choro de uma mulher pode ser ouvido, vez por outra. Houve quem jurasse ter visto uma luz esmaecida no mesmo local onde o casal foi assassinado. Muito romântico...

— E aterrador para alguém tão suscetível quanto Anne Krum — acrescentou ele, pensativo.

— É uma fotografia 3x4 — informou Gina, voltando ao terraço. — Mas é a mais recente que tenho.

— Obrigado — Rony agradeceu, enquanto ela lhe passava a foto.

Jovem, delicada, tímida. Foram as palavras que lhe vieram a mente para definir a fisionomia de Anne Krum. E cheia de vida. Ele ainda lembrava do aspecto daquela moça, na manhã em que o corpo fora encontrado. Estendeu a fotografia a Olívia.

— Santo Cristo! — ela exclamou, com a respiração suspensa. - Esta jovem poderia ser a irmã gêmea de Elise Krum!

O ruído que Laurel fazia no quarto trouxe Rony de volta ao presente e deu outro rumo aos seus pensamentos. Nesse dia, os dois deveriam entrevistar Victor Krum. Coou o café e esperou que ela aparecesse na cozinha.

Hermione gostava de begônias, constatou, ao olhar para a planta que enfeitava a mesa. Begônias, cortinas de renda, mobília de veludo... Onde é que se encaixaria esse homem, que crescera usando sapatos com a sola furada? Estranho, mas ele evocava o passado com freqüência, desde que se envolvera com Hrmione... Antes de conhecê-la, julgara enterradas as lembranças tristes da época mais difícil de sua vida.

Rony trazia o semblante vago, quando ela entrou na cozinha. Embora ele estivesse olhando para a planta, era evidente que a mente estava longe. Hermione já vira aquela expressão diversas vezes, sempre que Rony se concentrava na máquina de escrever, para colocar no papel a matéria que já trazia pronta na cabeça.

— Ronald? — Ela gostaria de saber o que estava se passando com ele, se estava com algum problema ou apenas pensando, recordando. Mas perdeu a iniciativa ao vê-lo voltar-se com um sorriso, descaracterizando-se instantaneamente a expressão taciturna de segundos atrás.

— O café está pronto — anunciou ele.

Ela se sentou. Estava tão _sexy, _naquela blusa decotada, que Rony desejou que o tempo quente que fazia na cidade se prolongasse.

— Como está se sentindo? — ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Melhor. — Aguardou o "eu não disse?", mas, como Rony não fizesse qualquer comentário, falou mais animada: — Daqui a pouco, vou telefonar para minha avó e saber como está Gina.

— Ela está bem. — O que uma mulher como Hermione usaria debaixo das roupas? Lingerie rendada? Algo excitante como o negro, ou suave, como o branco? — Eu estive na casa de Olívia ontem à noite.

Hermione pousou a xícara no pires.

— Ontem à noite?

— Não consigo ficar longe da sua avó.

— Ronald— falou, em tom de ameaça — essa matéria é minha, não se esqueça.

— Nossa — corrigiu ele.

— De qualquer modo, você não tinha nada que ir até lá sozinho. Devia ter me esperado.

Ele tomou um gole de café.

— Se bem me recordo, a senhorita não estava em condições de sair, ontem à noite. E, se estivesse, certamente não sairia. Nós tínhamos outros planos, lembra-se?

Laurel fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— Só porque eu estava um pouco confusa, ontem, isso não quer dizer que... Ouça: não sinto a menor atração por você, que isso fique bem esclarecido. — Ele sorriu com ar de dúvida, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. — Depois de três doses de Martini, qualquer um poderia parecer atraente, meu caro. Até mesmo você.

Rony descansou a xícara com cuidado.

— E agora? Sua mente está clara, Mione?

— Claríssima, e... — Parou no meio, quando ele a puxou de encontro ao peito.

— E, eu diria que sim. — Inclinou-se para fazer os lábios roçarem bem próximos aos dela. — Você é uma mulher que sabe exatamente o que quer.

— Claro que sim. — Tentou empurrá-lo, mas não empregou toda a sua força. — Eu não quero... — Soltou um gemido, quando ele lhe beijou a orelha.

— O que é que você não quer? — Rony sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo e umedecendo-o com a língua.

— Que você... que você me... deixe confusa.

Hermione sentia os lábios de Rony tocarem seu rosto, enquanto ele iniciava uma jornada torturante em direção à sua boca.

— Eu confundo você?

— Pare, por favor — implorou, entreabrindo os lábios para ele. Mas despertou a tempo e afastou-se. — Você está fazendo isso de propósito, só para tirar a minha atenção da reportagem.

— Nós dois sabemos — começou a brincar com os cabelos dela — que isso não tem nada a ver com a reportagem.

— Como não? — perguntou, irritada. Graças a Deus, encontrara um motivo para discutir com ele. — Você quer fazer tudo sozinho, eu já reparei. Se tivesse me comunicado que pretendia ir até a casa de minha avó, eu tomaria mais uns goles de café e, depois de um banho frio, estaria pronta para acompanhá-lo.

— Talvez. — Cruzou os braços calmamente. — Acontece que queria conversar sobre os Krum com alguém que tivesse um pouco mais de objetividade.

Hermione chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar, mas fechou-a em seguida. Será possível que esse maldito Ronald Weasley nunca perdia uma?

— Vamos — murmurou entre os dentes, pondo-se de pé. — Não podemos nos atrasar.

A brisa entrava suavemente pela janela, brincando com os cabelos de Hermione, enquanto o carro se afastava cada vez mais da cidade. Com a cabeça apoiada no encosto e de olhos fechados, ela ouvia Rony reproduzir a conversa que tivera com Olívia na noite passada.

— Posso perceber, pelo tom de escárnio na sua voz, que você não acredita na história dos fantasmas do pântano.

— Por quê? Você acredita? — Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, Rony olhou para ela de relance. Como não obtivesse resposta, insistiu: — Hermione?

Ela ergueu os ombros e ajeitou a saia.

— Bem, vamos dizer que não desacredito. - Rony não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Fantasmas, Hermione?

— Atmosfera — corrigiu, irritada por admitir algo que, até então, guardava dentro de si. — Eu já estive naquele pântano. As flores nascem nos locais onde você menos espera, alguns trechos verdes antes surgem inesperadamente, as águas são silenciosas. — Virou o rosto para a janela e apanhou a brisa de frente. — Areia movediça, insetos e cobras. Sombras. — Tornou a fixar os olhos no pára-brisa. — Jamais gostei de lá. É sinistro. Há locais em que o sol parece impedido de entrar...— Hermione— Rony freou o carro na entrada de Heritage Oak

— Você está se deixando levar mais uma vez por impressões da infância.

— Eu estou dizendo a você o que sinto em relação àquele pântano. — Virou o rosto para ele e seus olhares se encontraram. — Aparentemente, é a mesma coisa que Anne Krum sentia.

— Certo, entenda como quiser. Mas, daqui para a frente, vamos nos ater aos fatos concretos, está bem?

Os carvalhos se alinhavam nos dois lados da pequena estrada que conduzia à casa, uma construção antiga e imponente que Hermione visitara diversas vezes quando criança. Com um suspiro, ela constatou que, à primeira vista, nada mudara.

"Faz tanto tempo...", murmurou para si mesma, enquanto as lembranças afluíam à sua mente.

Agora, no entanto, as emoções eram novas, diferentes. Seus olhos não eram mais os de uma criança, nem Heritage Oak um lugar de sonhos e fantasias.

Olhou para Rony. — A realidade estava ali, bem diante dela. Ele não era um príncipe encantado e ela estava bem distante da menina de outrora, que via a vida como um conto de fadas. Victor fora um sonho. Rony era real. Real demais. Tomada por uma sensação de pânico, abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

O que estava havendo com ela? Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. Chegara a um ponto em que não conseguia olhar para Rony sem ter vontade de fugir ou de correr para ele. A atração física não era o problema. Há um ano, Hermione vinha ignorando os sinais que o seu corpo emitia, sufocando as sensações que afloravam de dentro dela cada vez que se via perto de Rony. Nos últimos dias, porém, algo de novo acontecera, um sentimento estranho e indefinível. Hermione teria que aprender a lidar com ele, como também teria que deixar de lado os seus sentimentos em relação aos Krum, se quisesse concluir com êxito aquela tarefa para o jornal.

— Ronald, deixe-me conduzir a entrevista. — Mais calma, caminhou com ele em direção à ampla varanda. — Eu conheço muito bem Lilá e Victor.

— Conhecia — ele corrigiu. Não lhe passara despercebido o modo como Hermione olhara para a casa, nem o modo como olhara para ele. — As pessoas costumam mudar, com o passar dos anos. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu só interferirei quando julgar necessário, está bem?

— Você é mesmo inflexível, não, Sr. Ronald Weasley? - Ele apenas sorriu e bateu duas vezes a argola de ferro na porta de mogno.

Uma mulher alta e de rosto anguloso atendeu depois de alguns momentos de espera. Um rápido e inexpressivo olhar para Rony e em seguida os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, ao pousarem em Hermione.

— Hermione! — exclamou, juntando as duas mãos.

— Como vai, Françoise? Há quanto tempo, não?

Françoise Binneford, caseira de Heritage Oak, era descendente de colonizadores franceses. Pouco mudara, desde a última vez em que Hermione a vira, dez anos atrás. Os cabelos estavam grisalhos, mas ela ainda mantinha o hábito de prendê-los à nuca.

— Ah, menina Hermione... — Françoise disse. — Como está bonita!

Hermione sorriu com simpatia e abraçou-a afetuosamente.

— Muito bonita mesmo — confirmou a mulher, com um olhar de aprovação. — Vou dizer à Srta. Lilá que você está aqui.

— Conduziu-os até a sala de visitas e, antes de deixá-los, voltou-se mais uma vez para Hermione: — _Revenez bientôt. Cette maison a besoin de jeunesse._

— O que foi que ela disse? — Rony perguntou, quando se viram a sós.

— Para eu voltar outras vezes. — Hermione cruzou os braços como se subitamente sentisse frio. — E que esta casa está precisando de gente jovem.

Olhou em volta e constatou que nada mudara naqueles anos. A sala poderia ser transportada para o século passado. Provavelmente seria a mesma dali a cem anos.

O sol entrava pelas janelas altas, guarnecidas por cortinas de um azul vivo e carregado. Brilhava nas mesas de mogno, cintilava no vaso de cristal lapidado, descansava na pequena estátua de porcelana. Objetos tão antigos e que guardavam, cada qual, um pedaço da história dos Krum.

Rony observava em silêncio o reconhecimento que Hermione fazia da sala, da mobília, dos objetos. Sentiu ciúme e uma certa frustração, diante daquele semblante visivelmente emocionado. Como conseguiria fazê-la voltar-se para ele, quando as lembran ças do passado a rodeavam e pareciam fazer parte do presente? — As recordações são bens que carregamos pela vida afora, Hermione— disse com frieza. — Podem inclusive nos ajudar a suportar o presente. Mas são prejudiciais quando nos fazem ignorá-lo.

Ele pretendia deixá-la zangada, por sentir-se mais seguro quando brigavam. Mas, contrariando as suas expectativas, Hermione virou-se devagar e encarou-o com o olhar sereno, um tanto surpreso.

— Você também guarda recordações, Ronald? — perguntou com brandura.

A pergunta funcionou como uma senha e fez abrir automaticamente a porta que ele deixara tão bem trancada. Diante dos olhos de Rony desfilaram o teto com goteiras, as paredes frias, o prato vazio. Viu novamente uma mulher tossindo, sempre tossindo, a noite, na cama, os pulmões cada vez mais fracos. E lembrou-se ainda de que prometera à mulher sair de lá e levá-la consigo. Ele apenas fora capaz de cumprir a primeira parte da promessa.

— Eu também tenho recordações — respondeu afinal, traindo uma certa amargura. — Mas prefiro o presente.

Hermion captou algo por entre as palavras: vulnerabilidade. Automaticamente pousou a mão no ombro dele.

— Ronald...

Não, dessa maneira não, disse ele para si mesmo. Por mais que desejasse conquistá-la, não estava nos seus planos causar-lhe compaixão. Assim, foi com um certo alívio que recebeu a chegada de Lilá Krum.

— Hermione, querida! — Lilá veio na direção dela com um sorriso de boas-vindas. Elegante como sempre, usava um vestido de tecido fino e de corte impecável. Hermion segurou-lhe as mãos, pequenas e macias, pensando consigo mesma que aquela era uma das mulheres mais lindas que já conhecera. De uma beleza glacial, entretanto. Lilá estava beirando os quarenta, mas aparentava bem menos. A pele muito lisa e a maquilagem leve remoçavam-na consideravelmente. O perfume era suave, como as mãos, como os cabelos, como os olhos.

— Lilá, você está ótima.

— Obrigada, meu bem. — Apertou as mãos de Hermione, antes de soltá-las. — Não nos vemos desde aquela festa beneficente, não é?

— Exato, e isso foi há dois meses. — E, olhando para Rony: — Lilá, quero que conheça um colega meu. Ronald Wasley, Lilá Krum.

— Muito prazer, Sr. Weasley. — Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e, ao pousar os olhos nele, teve um segundo de hesitação. — Tenho a impressão de que já o vi antes.

— Tem razão, Srta. Krum. Mas não fomos apresentados formalmente. Eu estive aqui quando a sua cunhada foi encontrada.

— É verdade, agora me lembro. — Fechou os olhos por um segundo, como quem deseja afastar um mau pensamento. — Peço que me desculpe, mas eu tenho uma certa dificuldade em me lembrar das coisas que aconteceram naquele dia horrível. Sentem-se, por favor. Françoise está preparando um refresco para nós. — Sentou-se também. — Meu irmão já vem, assim que terminar um assunto que está tratando por telefone com o nosso advogado. Na verdade, fico contente de que tenhamos esses momentos a sós. — Cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. — Hermion, você não vê Victor há muito tempo.

— Dez anos, para ser mais exata.

— Pois é, dez anos. — Lilá olhou para a janela por alguns instantes e suspirou. — O tempo passa devagar aqui. — Voltou a fixar o olhar em Hermione. — Eu fui obrigada a impedir que você continuasse freqüentando a casa, depois que Charles e Elise... foram embora. Você era uma garotinha impressionável e Victor não se encontrava no seu melhor estado.

Dez anos, Hermione pensou. Como estaria ele?

— Eu compreendo, Lilá. Não sou mais uma menina.

— Não, claro que não. Hermione, você presenciou apenas o começo da mudança. Meses, anos se passaram, e ele se tornou mais amargo, com crises de ausência e depressão. Algumas vezes, Victor nem se lembrava de que... — Interrompeu-se e apertou as mãos. — Não, ele nunca esqueceu — corrigiu-se, com um sorriso triste. — Apenas decidiu não se lembrar. Ele e Charles eram... Bem, o que está feito, está feito.

— Eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil para ele. — Hermione estendeu o braço e apertou a mão de Lilá. — Aliás, sempre tive certeza disso. Mantive-me afastada, não porque você decidiu, mas porque sabia que Victor não me queria aqui.

— Você sempre foi uma menina sensível, Hermione— murmurou a outra. — Quando ele trouxe Anne para esta casa, ninguém ficou mais surpreso e mais feliz do que eu. Imaginei que as coisas fossem melhorar, dali para a frente.

— Eu também. — Hermione sorriu, quando Lilá a fitou com um olhar interrogativo. — Telefonei para ele poucas semanas depois do casamento — explicou.

— Talvez meu irmão tenha sido superprotetor e possessivo em relação a Anne, mas ela era tão jovem e ele já havia sofrido tanto... Estou contando isso a você — estendeu o olhar a Rony— a vocês — corrigiu — porque quero que saibam como ele se encontra agora. O sofrimento tornou-o frio e distante. Essa foi a única maneira que encontrou para conseguir lidar com a dor. — Voltou a cabeça, quando Françoise entrou empurrando Um carrinho. — Ah, ótimo. Chá gelado. Você ainda gosta de chá com bastante açúcar, Hermione?

Ela sorriu.

— Agora estou tomando mais cuidado para manter a linha. — Olhou para o bolo cortado em quadrados. — Você pensa em tudo, não é, Françoise?

— Mas não coma mais do que três pedaços, hein? — recomendou a Hermione, como se ela ainda fosse a menina de dez anos atrás. — Não quero que sua avó ralhe comigo.

Sem conter o riso, Hermione mordeu um pedaço do bolo, quando a caseira saiu da sala. O sabor, tão conhecido e que há tanto tempo ela não experimentava, levou-a de volta ao passado, quando, gulosa, era capaz de devorar uma travessa inteira, durante as conversas com Lilá. Aceitou o chá que lhe era oferecido e comentou, sorrindo:

— Françoise não mudou nada. Nem esta casa. Fico contente com isso.

— A casa não mudou — Lilá retrucou, passando um copo para Rony. — Apenas as pessoas que vivem nela.

Hermione não o viu chegar, mas sentiu a presença dele. Cuidadosamente, descansou o copo na bandeja e, virando o rosto, encontrou o olhar de Victor Krum.

* * *

><p><strong>Me atrasei um pouco com a postagem mas consegui me arrumar.<strong>

**Espero que gostem comentem !**


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Dez anos eram tanto tempo assim? Ela se perguntou, chocada. Por mais que houvesse se preparado, não imaginara encontrar Victor tão mudado. Os cabelos estavam mais ralos e tinham um toque cinza nas têmporas. Isso Hermione até poderia aceitar. Rugas no rosto e ao redor dos olhos. Poderia aceitá-las também. Mas o que acontecera com aquele olhar que costumava ser quente e afetuoso?

Victor estava magro, muito magro. Parecia bem mais velho que os seus trinta e seis anos. Hermione se levantou e, com um misto de dor e pena, foi ao encontro dele.

— Victor. ..

— Você cresceu, Hedrmione. — Tomou as mãos dela, um pálido sorriso dando um pouco de vida àquele rosto sombrio. — Não sei por que, mas estava esperando encontrar a mesma menina de antes. — Bem de leve, tocou-lhe o queixo com os dedos. Ela teve vontade de chorar. — Desde pequena você prometia se transformar nessa beleza.

Hermione sorriu, desejando que um pouco de calor voltasse aqueles olhos apagados e tristes.

— Senti saudades, Victor. — Mas o calor não veio. Ele deixou caírem as mãos. Tensa, Hermione procedeu às apresentações. — Este é Ronald Weasley, meu colega no jornal.

Os olhos de Victor pousaram em Rony e ficaram ainda mais frios.

— Acho que já nos conhecemos.

— Chá, querido? — Lilá lhe perguntou, enquanto alcan çava a jarra.

— Não. — A resposta seca não abateu a irmã. Há anos vi nha exercitando a sua paciência para com ele. — Mas você não veio aqui para tomar chá, não é, Hermione? — Caminhou até uma poltrona e se sentou. — Então por que não vamos direto ao assunto? Eu concordei em recebê-los para pôr um fim nos boatos que Gina anda espalhando. — Fitou Hermione demoradamente. — Faça as suas perguntas. Eu sempre tive respostas para você, lembra-se?

— Victor... —Ela teve vontade de ir para perto dele, abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, mas o olhar de Rony a impediu. — Sinto muito invadir a sua privacidade. Sinto muitíssimo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Acendeu um charuto e, descansando-o entre os dedos, esperou. Rony e Hermine entreolharam-se, indecisos. — Vamos — apressou ele. — Vocês têm um trabalho a fazer. Pois eu estou esperando. O que querem saber?

Hermione sentiu o estômago contrair-se. O poder que ele sempre exercera sobre ela estava lá, intacto. Ela costumava receber aquilo com admiração. Agora, no entanto, a sensação era outra, atemorizante. Olhou de viés para Rony e viu quando ele inclinou imperceptivelmente a cabeça, encorajando-a.

— Gina está certa de que Anne jamais pisaria no pântano sozinha — principiou, percebendo em seguida que havia começado mal. — Ela diz que a irmã tinha verdadeiro pavor daque le local.

— E ela acredita que Anne tenha sido forçada a ir até lá — Victor completou. — Eu conheço toda a história, Hermione.

"Você é uma jornalista e tem uma tarefa a cumprir. Vá em frente", disse para si mesma, procurando coragem.

— Anne tinha medo do pântano, Victor?

Ele soltou uma baforada e ficou observando a fumaça subir em direção ao teto.

— Tinha, mas entrou nele. Foi lá que ela morreu.

— Que motivos Anne teria para fazer algo que a amedrontava?

— Talvez quisesse me agradar. Ela sabia que aquelas histórias sobre luzes e fantasmas me irritavam. — Fez uma pausa e ficou olhando para o charuto. — Anne tinha necessidade da minha aprovação.

— Você está querendo dizer que ela saiu no meio da noite e foi até lá apenas para agradar a você?

— Faz mais sentido do que acreditar que alguém tenha entrado na casa e subido até o quarto, para arrancá-la da cama e arrastá-la até o pântano, sem chamar a atenção dos empregados.._._— Olhou para Hermione com indiferença. — Você leu o relatório da polícia, suponho.

— Claro. — Molhou os lábios, nervosa, ao se lembrar da fotografia.

— Então não há necessidade de estarmos repisando isso.

— Sua mulher tinha dificuldade em pegar no sono? — Rony interveio pela primeira vez, sem se importar com o ar contrariado de Hermione.

— Às vezes. Principalmente quando eu ficava trabalhando até tarde. Várias noites ela me disse ter visto luzes no pântano.

— Alguém mais as viu? — Victor sorriu com ironia.

— Muitas pessoas. Principalmente quando acompanhadas por uma garrafa de uísque.

— Sr. Weasley — Lilá entrou na conversa —, Anne tinha medo do pântano, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se fascinada Por ele. Não raro nos sentimos atraídos por aquilo que tanto tememos. Ela se tornou obcecada pelas lendas que envolvem o local. O problema é que nenhum de nós a levou a sério. Anne era tão jovem... Quem sabe, se nós tivéssemos insistido para levá-la ao pântano durante o dia, ela não teria se sentido compelida a ir até lá à noite.

— Então você acha que Anne se obrigou a fazer aquilo? — perguntou Hermione.

— Tenho certeza. Não existe outra explicação. Quem poderia fazer mal a uma criatura tão doce? — Olhou entristecida para o irmão, que trazia o semblante fechado. — Todos a amavam, Hermione. Anne era frágil e delicada como uma flor. Medrosa por certo, mas uma criatura fácil de se conviver. Ultimamente andava nervosa por causa da festa que pretendíamos dar.

— De que adianta falarmos sobre isso agora? — Victor interrompeu, irritado, e apagou o charuto. — Anne está morta e não há nada que possamos fazer para modificar isso. Nem eu, nem você, nem Gina, nem aquelas cartas.

— A propósito, as cartas foram roubadas — Hermione informou. — Alguém entrou no quarto do hotel onde Gina estava hospedada.

— Que absurdo! Quem se interessaria em roubá-las? Gina está ficando louca, isso sim. Na certa, ela mesma as perdeu. — Impaciente, Victor se levantou.

— Vocês estiveram casados por quase um ano — Rony continuou. — Ainda assim, nenhum dos vizinhos conheceu sua mulher. Por quê?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Victor, por favor... — Hermione pôs-se de pé e deu um passo na direção dele. — Estamos tentando compreender...

— Compreender? — repetiu ele. — Compreender o quê? Se a mantive afastada de todos, isso é problema meu. Ela era uma criança, havia quase uma geração de diferença, entre nós.

— Você não confiava nela — Hermione constatou com um murmúrio.

— Só os tolos confiam nas pessoas.

— Não é estranho que Anne se pareça com a sua primeira mulher? — Rony perguntou à queima-roupa, atraindo para si a fúria de Victor.

Lilá suspendeu a respiração e olhou assustada para o irmão, como que temendo a reação dele. Victor estava visivelmente tenso e trazia os punhos cerrados. Alguns segundos se passaram e, então, sem dizer nada, ele se precipitou para fora da sala.

— Por favor, desculpem Victor— Lilá pediu, meio sem jeito. — Ele não suporta as comparações entre Anne e Elise.

— Não há como evitá-las — Rony retrucou. — A semelhança física é realmente espantosa.

— Não era apenas física — Lilá revelou distraidamente.

— Mais uma vez, peço-lhes desculpas pelo comportamento de meu irmão. Conforme já lhes disse, ele não é mais o mesmo. E se existe algo que o deixa muito irritado são as referências a Elise. Bem, posso ajudá-los em mais alguma coisa?

— Você conhece Nathan Brewster? — Hermione perguntou subitamente.

Lilá olhou para ela.

— Claro que sim. Ele é um dos contadores de Victor. Mas por que essa pergunta?

— Porque Anne o mencionou algumas vezes nas cartas que escreveu para Gina— Rony explicou.

— Bem, não vejo nada de anormal nisso, Sr. Weasley. Anne não conheceu muitas pessoas por aqui e Nathan costumava aparecer com uma certa freqüência. Natural que ela o citasse nas cartas. Bem... — Levantou-se e lançou aos dois um olhar de desculpa. — Sinto muito se não consegui ajudá-los, mas talvez esta visita tenha sido útil de algum modo. Espero que consigam pôr um ponto final nas suspeitas de Gina. Eu compreendo que ela esteja desnorteada, mas... — Sorriu e estendeu as mãos para Laurel. — Volte outras vezes, querida, para conversarmos como nos velhos tempos.

— Está bem, Lilá. Diga a Victor que... — Suspirou e apertou as mãos da amiga. — Não, não diga nada.

Lilá acompanhou-os até a porta. Em silêncio, eles entraram no carro. Com uma ponta de frustração, Rony jurou a si mesmo que não diria nada. O que quer que Hermione estivesse sentindo, isso era problema dela.

Mas não haviam rodado nem dois quilômetros, quando ele parou o carro no acostamento.

— Droga, Hermione. Pare com isso.

Ela conservou as mãos sobre o colo e continuou a olhar para a frente.

— Parar com o quê?

— Com essa tristeza.

Ouvindo aquilo, ela virou o rosto para ele e, apesar de os olhos estarem secos, eram um reflexo da angústia que a oprimia naquele momento.

— Oh, Ronald— murmurou —, ele parecia tão perdido...

— Hermione...

— Não, você não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei. Victor está mudado. — Soltou um suspiro trêmulo e dolorido. — Eu é que não estava preparada para vê-lo assim, tão ferido, tão torturado.

Amaldiçoando Victor Krum e tudo quanto ele significava para Hermione, Rony abraçou-a. Ela não protestou. Ao contrário, buscou conforto nos braços dele, sentindo os raios de sol que entravam pelo carro, ouvindo os passarinhos que brincavam no alto das árvores. Fechou os olhos, deixando que Rony afagasse os seus cabelos, entregando-se àquela carícia suave, permitindo-se ser consolada por ele.

— Eu estou muito triste, Ronald— murmurou. — Não sei se você consegue entender o quanto Victor foi importante para mim. Ele fez parte da época mais feliz da minha vida, quando não existiam preocupações ou tristezas. Hoje, ao encontrá-lo tão diferente daquele homem que acalentou os meus sonhos de criança... — Deixou a frase no ar.

— Você o vê como uma vítima, Hermione. Mas não percebe que todos nós nos tornamos vítimas, quando não sabemos lidar com as desgraças que a vida nos impõe? O comportamento das pessoas em relação ao sofrimento é que é importante. Victor não é uma vitima do destino, mas um fraco. Ele não soube lidar com a dor e acabou se entregando sem lutar.

Hermione não tinha como protestar, pois sabia que Rony estava com a razão. Ainda assim, isso não eliminava a tristeza, a pena que sentia de Victor. Não disse nada e continuou com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele, sentindo a suavidade daquela carícia sobre os seus cabelos...— Ronald...

— Hum?

— Eu já lhe pedi uma vez para não ser bonzinho comigo — sussurrou.

Rony segurou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um breve instante, antes que ele se inclinasse na direção daqueles lábios tentadores. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas ele a impediu de verbalizar o mais débil protesto, apoderando-se dos seus lábios com violência e sofreguidão.

Nada da gentileza ou da suavidade de antes. Ela experimentava um gosto de frustração, naquele beijo, sem entender por quê. Mas também experimentava desejo e não podia resistir a isso. Por mais que houvesse lutado; por mais que ignorasse os apelos do seu corpo, agora compreendia que estivera esperando por esse momento há muito, muito tempo. Sentia-se derreter, desmanchar-se em ondas de paixão.

— Ronald... — Afastou-se ligeiramente, enquanto pro curava recuperar o fôlego. — Eu não... não estou preparada para isso.

Ardendo de desejo e impaciência, ele procurou novamente os lábios dela.

— Vai estar — sussurrou.

— Não sei... — Pressionou as mãos no peito dele, buscando palavras que o fizessem entender. — Eu já lhe disse que você me deixa confusa. Nunca desejei outro homem antes, não desta maneira. E não esperava que pudesse ser você.

— Pois sou eu. — Atraiu-a novamente. — Você apenas precisa se acostumar a isso. — De súbito, sua mente acusou algo destoante nas palavras de Hermione. Franziu a testa e perguntou com ar de dúvida: — Nenhum homem? Você quer dizer que... nunca esteve com outro homem?

— Eu disse que nunca desejei alguém antes — confirmou. — E não estou acostumada a fazer as coisas sem vontade.

Virgem? Bom Deus, Rony pensou, atônito. Como não desconfiara disso? Lentamente, seus dedos se afrouxaram e ele acabou soltando-a.

— Isso muda um pouco as regras do jogo, certo? — Tirou um cigarro do maço e ficou olhando para ela. — Você vai ser minha, Hermione— afirmou. — Apenas vou lhe dar algum tempo para se acostumar à idéia.

— Mas quanta arrogância!

— Vamos deixar para discutir isso mais tarde, está bem? — Deu uma tragada e, enquanto soltava a fumaça, dizia para si mesmo que era melhor dar um tempo realmente. Para os dois... — Deixe-me lhe contar a minha teoria sobre o caso Anne Krum.

Colocou o carro em movimento, sem saber que Hermione se esforçava para manter a calma e lembrar-se das prioridades. A reportagem em primeiro lugar, dizia uma voz dentro dela. Mais tarde eles discutiriam esse... assunto particular. Mais tarde.

— Sou toda ouvidos — retrucou, com o tom de voz mais fir me que lhe foi possível encontrar.

Rony dirigia devagar, o carro deslizando suavemente pelo as falto da estrada.

— Victor se casou com Anne Wright porque ela se parecia com Elise — começou ele.

— Ronald, francamente...— Ele a fez calar com um gesto.

— Ouça primeiro e contra-ataque depois. Bem, não vem ao caso se Victor gostava dela ou não. Depois do casamento, ele a levou para Heritage Oak e a manteve praticamente isolada. Primeira conclusão: não confiava nela.

— Ele já havia sido traído uma vez, da forma mais baixa possível.

— Isso mesmo. — Jogou o cigarro pela janela. — Victor estava obcecado pela possibilidade de a mulher conhecer um ho mem mais novo. Era possessivo, ciumento. O que poderia acon tecer, caso ele suspeitasse de que ela não lhe era fiel?

— Você está insinuando que Victor mataria por ciúme? Isso é absurdo. Ele seria incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca — afirmou com veemência. Mas por que sentia aquele frio no estômago?

— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você mesma reconheceu que ele não é mais o mesmo homem de antes.

Nesse ponto, Hermione era obrigada a dar o braço a torcer. Mas, ainda assim, seu coração lhe dizia que Victor era inocente.

— Você não está baseando a sua teoria em fatos concretos — insistiu ela. — Anne morreu entre as duas e as quatro horas da manhã. Victor acordou os empregados entre as duas e as três horas.

— Ele poderia tê-la levado até o pântano antes das duas — Rony retrucou secamente. — Não posso jurar que ele tenha tido intenção de matá-la. Talvez tivesse pretendido apenas assustá-la, deixando-a sozinha por algum tempo.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido. Se Victor quisesse lhe pregar um susto, não acordaria a casa inteira nem tomaria parte na busca pelo pântano.

— Bem... — Olhou para ela por um instante e voltou a se concentrar na direção. — Ele pode ter-se esquecido do que fez...

Hermione chegou a abrir a boca, mas fechou-a sem dizer nada. Vieram-lhe à mente as palavras de Lilá. Victor tinha crises de ausência, afirmara ela. Deus, será possível que... Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar as imagens horríveis que se desenha vam diante dos seus olhos. Não estava gostando nada disso.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou a Rony, quando ele estacionou o carro no meio-fio.

— Nós vamos dar uma palavrinha com Nathan Brewster.

Hermione olhou para fora e contemplou o enorme e antigo prédio de propriedade dos Krum. Talvez ali eles descobrissem alguma coisa que desviasse as suspeitas sobre Victor.

— Lilá não quis falar a respeito de Nathan Brewster — murmurou ela, pensativa.

— Eu também notei. — Rony saiu do carro. — Vamos descobrir por quê.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando — disse ela, ao cruzarem a entrada do prédio.

— Vamos ver se sabe mesmo — ele a desafiou.

— Anne se sentiu atraída por Natham Brewster, deve ter iniciado um romance com ele e Victor acabou descobrindo tudo. Em vez de pedir o divórcio ou lidar com a situação de um modo menos passional, ele a levou até o pântano e a deixou so zinha, sabendo que, à noite, Anne não teria meios para voltar à casa. Certo?

— Confesso que você acertou na mosca. — Rony procurou, no quadro afixado sobre os elevadores, em que andar ficava o departamento de contabilidade.

— Acertei porque sei o que se passa nessa sua mente preconceituosa — retrucou ela. — Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas só porque não gosta de Victor.

— Mais uma vez, você acertou, minha cara. — Conduziu-a para dentro do elevador. — Vamos esperar para ver. Essa conversa com Nathan Brewster pode trazer uma nova luz ao caso.

A recepcionista perguntou-lhes se haviam marcado hora. Ao ser informada que não, retirou-se para voltar alguns instantes mais tarde.

— O Sr. Brewster vai recebê-los — informou. — Podem entrar.

— Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley. — Nathan Brewster levantou-se e indicou-lhes duas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha que ocupava. — A recepcionista me informou que são jornalistas. Em que posso ajudá-los?

— É sobre Anne Krum— Hermione arriscou. — Gostaría mos de falar com o senhor sobre o caso.

— A Sra. Krum está morta — disse ele, sentando-se em seguida: — Não pensei que a imprensa ainda estivesse interessada nisso. Ou, por outra, fico surpreso por terem vindo pro curar-me.

— É que o senhor foi uma das poucas pessoas que a viram em Heritage Oak — Hermione explicou, antes que Rony se adiantasse.

— Como sabem, eu trabalho para os Krum. Muitas vezes, sou obrigado a me locomover até lá para tratar de negócios. —Pegou um lápis e ficou brincando distraidamente com ele.

— O senhor poderia nos dar suas impressões acerca da Sra. Krum?

— Bem, ela era muito jovem, tímida... Na verdade, mal trocamos algumas palavras. Já lhes disse, eu ia até lá a trabalho e, portanto, passava a maior parte do tempo conversando com Victor.

— Estranho — Rony comentou, olhando para o lápis que dançava entre os dedos do outro. —O seu nome foi um dos poucos que ela citou nas cartas que enviou à irmã. — O lápis se quebrou com um estalido seco.

— Por favor, seja mais explícito — ele solicitou, um tanto impaciente. — Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar.

— Anne mencionou o seu nome nas cartas — Rony repetiu, observando atentamente a expressão de Nathan. — A irmã dela acredita que a morte não tenha sido um acidente.

Nathan Brewster engoliu em seco, visivelmente nervoso.

— Todos nós sabemos como ela morreu — defendeu-se.

— No pântano — Hermione acrescentou, sem perder o jogo de emoções que perpassavam pelo semblante dele. — O senhor sabia que Anne tinha medo daquele lugar, Sr. Brewster?

— Como eu poderia saber? — retrucou ele, contraindo os músculos da face.

— Então tente imaginar. Por que Anne iria desacompanhada e à noite até um local que a amedrontava?

— Ora, porque talvez ela estivesse cansada de viver trancafiada naquela casa! — explodiu. — Talvez quisesse sair um pouco e não percebeu por onde estava andando.

— Trancafiada? — Hermione repetiu, sem prestar atenção ao arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha. — O senhor está querendo dizer que Victor a mantinha prisioneira?

— Prisioneira, sim! — reagiu ele, batendo com o punho cerrado na mesa. — Dia após dia, mês após mês, sem ver mais ninguém a não ser os criados da casa e um homem que não lhe dava um minuto de sossego, observando-lhe todos os movimentos. Ela nunca deu um passo sem que ele estivesse nos seus calcanhares.

— Ela era infeliz? — Hermione quis saber. — Ela lhe disse que era infeliz?

— Não precisaria ter dito — Nathan respondeu, com a voz alterada. — Qualquer um perceberia isso. Krum a tratava como uma filha, quando Anne precisava de alguém que a tratas se como mulher.

— Alguém como o senhor, por exemplo? — Rony arriscou. Hermione engoliu em seco.

Nathan Brewster manteve-se alguns instantes em silêncio, enfrentando Rony com o olhar. Hermione percebia a luta que estava se travando dentro dele è o esforço que fazia para se controlar. De súbito, como se constatasse que seria impossível levar aquilo adiante, ele deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado.

— Eu gostava dela — admitiu em voz baixa. — Desde que a vi pela primeira vez nos jardins da casa, eu a desejei para mim, de um modo que Krum jamais teria capacidade de entender. Eu a amava — concluiu.

— E ela também estava apaixonada pelo senhor? — Rony perguntou.

— Anne teria ido embora! — foi a resposta que ele deu à pergunta. — Ela não ficaria para sempre trancada naquele casa rão — afirmou com voz alterada.

— Teria ido embora... com o senhor? — Hermione perguntou com cuidado, como se pudesse suavizar o conteúdo de suas palavras.

— Comigo, por que não? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela acabaria fazendo isso. — O olhar que dirigiu a Hermione era penetrante, cheio de paixão e sentimento. — Eu disse a ela que viesse comigo, que não ficasse nem mais um minuto naquele mausoléu, que era melhor estar morta do que...

— Que era melhor estar morta do que continuar casada com Victor— Hermione terminou por ele, ao vê-lo hesitar.

— Não deve ter sido fácil para o senhor — Rony disse, continuando a sondá-lo. — Apaixonado pela esposa do patrão, sem ter oportunidade de estar com ela ou de declarar o seu amor. Afinal, o senhor mesmo disse que ela não podia dar um passo sem que Victor viesse logo atrás.

— Anne sabia dos meus sentimentos — declarou ele. — Mas que diferença isso pode fazer agora? Ela morreu. Aquele lugar a matou. Ele a matou. Podem colocar isso no jornal.

— O senhor acredita que Victor Krum tenha matado a esposa? — Rony perguntou, sentindo que estavam se aproximando da verdade.

— Ela conseguiu escapar afinal — murmurou ele, sem ouvir a pergunta. Os olhos fixavam o vazio. — Mas não veio para mim. — Cerrou os punhos, voltando à realidade. — Agora me deixem em paz.

— Que homem estranho... — Hermione murmurou, quando saíram para a rua. — Triste, amargo... — Encostaram-se no carro. — Agora entendo por que Anne se sentia nervosa quando ele estava por perto.

Rony acendeu um cigarro.

— O que você achou disso tudo?— Ela sorriu.

— Quer ouvir a minha teoria, Ronald Weasley? Quanta honra!

— É só uma colher de chá, minha cara — brincou. — Vamos, comece, estou ansioso para ouvi-la.

— Bem, eu imagino o seguinte: Brewster está apaixonado por Anne. Ou pensa que está, não se pode ter certeza do que se passa na cabeça de um homem tão esquisito. Declara-se, pede que ela abandone Victor. O que ela sente ao ouvir isso? Espanto, medo... Talvez tenha ficado lisonjeada.

— Lisonjeada? — repetiu ele, franzindo a testa.

— Ela era uma mulher, meu caro — disse simplesmente, como se isso explicasse tudo. — Brewster deve tê-la pressiona do, deixando-a confusa. Anne nem ao menos teve coragem de mencionar isso à irmã. Por aí você pode deduzir que ela não estava conseguindo lidar com aquela situação.

Rony ouvia com interesse.

— Continue — pediu.

— Suponha que Brewster tenha marcado um encontro com ela. Talvez tenha usado de ameaças para forçá-la a ir. Anne ama o marido e tem medo de que o outro invente coisas. Sentindo-se pressionada, acaba cedendo e, durante a noite, enquanto Victor trabalha, ela sai de casa. Os dois discutem porque Anne se recusa a fugir com ele. Brewster é um homem de temperamento forte.— Nesse ponto, Hermione se lembrou de como ele quebrara o lápis ao sentir-se encurralado. — Anne não consegue convencê-lo de que não está apaixonada por ele. Brewster não acredita; julga que ela diz isso por não ter coragem de abandonar Victor. Depois de discutirem, ele a arrasta para longe de casa, para longe das luzes. Anne está aterrorizada. Quer sair daquela escuridão. Soltase dele e sai correndo. Embrenha-se no pântano, antes que consiga dar-se conta do que está fazendo. Quando percebe que está perdida, tenta desesperadamente encontrar o caminho de volta. Brewster, por outro lado, não con segue encontrá-la. E então...

— Interessante — Rony murmurou, antes de jogar fora a ponta do cigarro. — Isso faz sentido, mas o que eu gostaria mesmo é de pôr as mãos naquelas cartas. Elas devem conter algo importante, ou não teriam sido roubadas.

— Agora não adianta lamentarmos. Temos que descobrir a verdade por outros meios.

Rony ficou balançando a cabeça, pensativo.

— Eu quero dar uma olhada naquele pântano — revelou então, com ar decidido. — E é o que vou fazer.

— Quando? Esta noite? — Hermione perguntou, sentindo um tremor sacudir-lhe os ossos.

— Sim.

Resignada, ela prendeu uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha.

— Nesse caso, é bom levarmos um repelente de insetos - disse, tentando fazer graça.

Rony sorriu e retrucou:

— Você não vai.

—Como não? Essa matéria é minha, Ronald.

— Lá vem você de novo — resmungou ele. — Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir que a matéria é nossa?

Entreolharam-se por alguns instantes com ar de desafio.

— Vamos almoçar — Hermione sugeriu, afinal, como quem propõe uma trégua. — E depois será melhor voltarmos ao jornal, antes que nos coloquem no olho da rua.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem se tiver algum erro ou troca de nomes, eu corrigi e postei tão rápido quando meu horário deixou. Aconteceram tantas coisas que não me deixaram postar:<strong>

**1)Minha mãe apagou quase tudo arquivado e tive que fazer tudo de novo.**

**2)Semana passada(ou retrasada) foi meu aniversário e fiquei super atolada por causa disso.**

**3) Estou em mês de prova.**

**Então mil desculpas pelo atraso.**

**E comentem do capítulo =)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Há quase uma hora, Rony e Hermione estavam pesquisando no arquivo do jornal.

— Encontrou alguma coisa? — perguntou ela, com a voz cansada. Esticou o corpo e massageou a nuca. — O único dado interessante que consegui descobrir foi com relação à briga em que Brewster se meteu em 1983. Mas isto nós já sabíamos. Vovó tem uma memória e tanto. Nem sei por que estamos perdendo tempo neste arquivo.

— De qualquer modo, isso serve para nos lembrar de que Nathan Brewster é um homem violento — retrucou Rony, fazendo algumas anotações. — Nós poderíamos procurar a irmã dele, o que você acha?

— Ê uma boa idéia — concordou Hermione. — Ele pode ter falado a respeito de Anne com ela. Ei, aonde é que você vai? — perguntou, quando ele se levantou. — Você nem respondeu à minha pergunta. Conseguiu encontrar algo?

— Nada de concreto. Pelo menos, não aparentemente. Preciso dar alguns telefonemas antes.

— Ronald... — Ela saiu atrás dele corredor afora. — Nós combinamos dividir todas as informações, lembra-se?

—Depois que eu der os telefonemas — respondeu ele, sor rindo e fazendo ar de mistério.

— Você é mesmo engraçado — resmungou, enquanto entravam no elevador. — Muda as regras de acordo com a sua conveniência. Não acho isso limpo, Ronald Weasley.

Sem deixar de sorrir, e não dando atenção aos resmungos de Hermione, ele a segurou pelo braço e os dois saíram do elevador. Separaram-se na redação.

Um bom repórter não deve desanimar diante de respostas rudes ou mesmo diante da ausência de respostas. Era isso o que Hermione dizia para si mesma depois de três tentativas infrutíferas para localizar Kate Brewster, a irmã de Nathan. Quando afinal conseguiu encontrá-la, esbarrou nas mesmas dificuldades. A mulher recusava-se terminantemente a prestar declarações sobre a briga em que o irmão se envolvera dois anos atrás. Ela que não insistisse. Aquilo já acontecera há tanto tempo... Para que desenterrar o passado? Hermione então mudou de assunto e mencionou Anne Krum. Sentiu uma certa hesitação do outro lado da linha. Ou seria medo? Não, foi a resposta, Kate nunca ouvira falar em ninguém com esse nome.

Desanimada, Hermione desligou e olhou na direção de Rony, que continuava ao telefone. Pelo modo como ele rabiscava aquele caderno, era evidente que estava obtendo mais sucesso do que ela. "Bem, ao menos um de nós está chegando a algum lugar", pensou, um tanto descontente, e sentou-se à mesa dele. Embora tentasse, descobriu que seria impossível entender aqueles rabiscos de cabeça para baixo. Distraidamente, pegou o copo de café que ele trouxera e tomou um gole, enquanto esperava. Ao ouvi-lo mencionar Elise Krum, franziu a testa.

Que diabo Ronald estaria pretendendo com aquilo?Perguntou-se, enquanto ele continuava a fazer anotações, ignorando a presença dela. O que a fuga da primeira esposa teria a ver com a morte da segunda?

Ele desligou o telefone e bateu com o lápis na mesa.

— O que você conseguiu, Hermione?

— Nada, a não ser a impressão de que Kate Brewster ficou nervosa ao ouvir o nome de Anne Krum. E você? Pelo jeito teve mais sorte do que eu.

— Pois acabo de descobrir que Elise e Anne têm em comum algo mais do que a semelhança física. — Deixou o lápis sobre a mesa e alcançou o maço de cigarros. — As duas tinham apenas um parente. Anne, uma irmã; Elise, uma tia. Eu acabei de falar com essa, senhora.

— Com a tia de Elise? Por quê?

— Curiosidade apenas. — Acendeu o cigarro. — Ela descreveu a sobrinha como uma jovem tímida e delicada. Aparente mente, Elise adorava Heritage Oak e, ao contrário de Anne, tinha-se adaptado rapidamente ao papel de dona-de-casa. A tia levou um choque, quando ficou sabendo que ela havia fugido com o cunhado. Sempre teve certeza de que Elise era devotada ao marido. Desde então, nunca mais a viu ou ouviu falar dela.

— Nem Elise nem Charles jamais foram vistos por qualquer outra pessoa — Hermione comentou. — Coisas assim acontecem, Ronald, sem que as pessoas estejam preparadas. Não posso imaginar Elise contando à tia ou a qualquer outra pessoa que estava tendo um caso com Charles.

— Pode ser. Há uma outra coisa interessante — murmurou ele, olhando diretamente para Hermione. — Elise herdaria cinqüenta mil dólares quando atingisse a maioridade. Bem, ela completou vinte e um anos um mês depois de ter saído de Heritage Oak, mas nunca apareceu para reclamar o dinheiro.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, enquanto idéias e respostas rodavam na sua mente.

— Talvez... Elise tenha sentido medo de que Victor a seguisse, caso ela aparecesse para receber o dinheiro.

— Convenhamos que cinqüenta mil dólares é uma quantia bastante grande para infundir coragem a qualquer pessoa.

— Ronald, não consigo ver no que escavar a vida de Elise possa nos ajudar a esclarecer a morte de Anne.

Os olhos azuis eram muito calmos, muito diretos.

— Basta você pensar um pouco, Hermione. — Amassou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro e levantou-se. — Mas agora temos que os concentrar no que vamos fazer esta noite. É melhor descansarmos algumas horas, antes de nos enfiarmos naquele pântano mal-assombrado.

— Certo. — Ela não queria discutir, nem pensar sobre o que Rony acabara de revelar. Covardia, sim, e daí? Mas estava tão cansada que não tinha forças para mais nada, muito menos para dar trabalho ao cérebro. Precisava de tempo, tempo para raciocinar com clareza, tempo para deixar de lado seus sentimentos com relação a Victor.

Rony não a pressionou. No trajeto para casa, puxou conversa sobre coisas amenas e sem importância. Ele era ótimo para dissimular o que lhe passava no íntimo através de um estilo des contraído, que para ela soava como um recuo estratégico. Era o modo que ele encontrava para fortalecer as próprias defesas. Se ficara furioso com a atitude superprotetora de Hermione em relação a Victor, pelo menos não estava deixando transparecer nada. A voz era calma, ainda que os músculos parecessem tensos e a postura ao volante um tanto rígida.

— Estou louca para esticar o corpo e tirar um belo cochilo — disse ela, enquanto saíam do carro. — Estes dois últimos dias me pareceram tão longos...

— E a noite será longa também.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez, desde que deixaram o _Herald._

— A que horas será o nosso safári?

— Meia-noite seria o horário ideal, você não acha?

— Ai, meu Deus, qual será o melhor meio para combater fantasmas? Alho, eu sei que só funciona para vampiros; balas de prata, para lobisomens. E para fantasmas?

— Bom senso, minha cara.

Chegaram até a porta do apartamento dela. — O que é isso? — Hermione perguntou, abaixando-se para Pegar uma caixa. — Não me lembro de ter encomendado nada.

— Talvez seja um presente de Cómarco, uma caixa de lápis número dois — caçoou ele.

— Pode parar por aí, Ronald Weasley. — Tentou ser enérgica, mas não conseguiu camuflar o sorriso. — Bem, nos encontramos à meia-noite, correto? — E, tirando a chave da bolsa destrancou a porta para fechá-la logo em seguida diante dele.

O sorriso de Rony desapareceu aos poucos, quando ele se encaminhou para a porta ao lado. Essa mulher o deixava maluco. E só se ela fosse cega para não perceber isso, disse para si mesmo, enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura. Talvez ele estivesse pecando por excesso de cautela. No caminho para a cozinha, Rony tirou a camisa e jogou-a de lado. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a vira e das semanas que levara pensando naqueles olhos castanhos. Hermione o pegara totalmente desprevenido. Ele mesmo se surpreendia com o interesse imediato que sentira por ela.

A mente recuou mais, para o dia em que Harry viera com um porta-retratos e o colocara sobre a escrivaninha do dormitório que os dois dividiam nos tempos de faculdade.

— Minha irmã — dissera, distraído.

Ele se surpreendera com a beleza estampada naquela foto. E, no entanto, aquele era o rosto de uma menina. Quantos anos ela poderia ter? Catorze? Quinze? Dezesseis, no máximo.

A verdade é que, anos depois, quando William Granger entrara em contato com ele, mencionando a amizade que o ligava a Harry e oferecendo-lhe um cargo no _Herald, _Rony não pensara duas vezes. E não se questionara sobre o porquê de ter aceitado a proposta tão rapidamente.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco. Teria sido diferente, continuou a pensar, se houvesse encontrado um cérebro de galinha, naquela mulher de beleza estonteante. Teria ajudado se ela fosse dona de uma personalidade dócil e domesticável. Teria sido mais fácil se ele não ocupasse a mesa ao lado dela há um ano, sabendo que ali, ao alcance dos seus olhos e das suas mãos, estava tudo o que ele sempre quisera.

Tomou um copo de suco e tornou a guardar a jarra na geladeira. Claro que tinha intenção de dormir com ela. Não se passava um segundo sem que pensasse nisso. Mas agora, ao saber que Hermione jamais fora tocada por outro homem, sentia-se obrigado a agir de forma diferente. Jantares calmos à luz de velas, um toque de romantismo, enfim, essas coisas que as mulheres adoram. Ele só esperava ter forças para poder resistir o tempo necessário.

Preparava-se para entrar no banho quando ouviu um grito vindo do apartamento ao lado.

Saiu correndo, e só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando já estava na sala dela, abraçando-a com força, protegendo-a do que quer que tivesse aparecido para ameaçá-la. Hermione estava petrificada, o corpo gelado, os olhos aterrorizados.

— Hermione! — Ela continuava em estado de choque, rígida como uma pedra. — Hermione! Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi?

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Tentou, mas nenhum som escapou da sua garganta. Sem olhar, apontou para a caixa que estava aberta sobre a mesa.

Com os braços em volta dela, Rony soltou uma exclamação de espanto, que veio na forma de um palavrão.

— Calma, querida. Está tudo bem agora. Olhe, ela está morta. — Soltou-a para demonstrar o que estava dizendo. O corpo tremia de fúria, quando ele ergueu uma cobra de dentro da caixa. — Veja, ela não pode lhe fazer mal. Está morta — repetiu, vendo-a transfigurada pelo horror. Gotas de suor umedeciam-lhe a testa, e ela desviou os olhos, com uma expressão que ia do medo ao asco.

— Ronald... por favor...

Sem dizer mais nada, ele tampou a caixa e levou-a para fora do apartamento. Voltou logo depois para encontrar Hermione de cabeça baixa, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorando copiosamente. Rony não abriu a boca, apenas carregou-a para o sofá, como se ela fosse _um _bebê.

Aguardou pacientemente que os tremores passassem, que o pranto convulsivo se transformasse num choro abafado e menos desesperado. O tempo todo manteve-a entre os braços, sentindo as lágrimas molharem seu ombro descoberto. Ela parecia tão frágil, indefesa, vulnerável... Ah, Rony seria capaz de matar o responsável por tudo aquilo.

— Sinto muito por tudo isso — murmurou ela, entre soluços, sem desgrudar-se dele.

— Eu estou aqui com você, Hermione. Nada de mal vai lhe acontecer, eu prometo. — Beijou-lhe os cabelos e continuou a afagá-los.

Esperou mais um pouco, até ter certeza de que a crise havia passado, e então fez menção de soltá-la.

— Você está precisando de um gole. Vou lhe preparar um uísque, está bem?

Ela se agarrou a ele.

— Não! — implorou. — Fique comigo. Me abrace forte — murmurou, sem querer desvencilhar-se daqueles braços protetores.

— Está bem. Vou ficar aqui o tempo que você quiser. Agora relaxe e tente não pensar mais nisso.

— Ronald... — O nome escapou-lhe dos lábios num suspiro.

— Hum?

— Não vá embora. Ele sorriu.

— Prometo só sair daqui quando você me expulsar. Hermione segurou-lhe uma das mãos e levou-a até os lábios. Era um gesto que encerrava algo mais que carinho ou ternura. O desejo atravessou o corpo de Ronycom a força de um raio.

— Faça amor comigo — sussurrou ela.

— Hermione... — Aquele pedido tímido deixou-o ainda mais aceso. Não, como ele poderia amá-la justamente quando ela se encontrava tão fraca? Se fosse uma outra vez, ah, se fosse uma outra vez... Quanto tempo esperara para ouvi-la dizer isso...

— Você precisa descansar, Hermione— tentou ponderar, mas percebeu que a voz saíra pouco convincente.

— Ronald, eu preciso tanto de você — insistiu, em tom de desabafo. — Há muito tempo venho esperando por isso. Por favor, vamos nos esquecer de tudo e fazer de conta que não existe mais ninguém no mundo, apenas nós dois. — Fechou os olhos e ofereceu-lhe os lábios. — Faça amor comigo, Ronald— sussurrou. — Por favor...

Talvez ele tivesse condições de resistir ao próprio desejo.

Talvez. Mas não àquele apelo ardente e apaixonado, vindo da mulher dos seus sonhos. Sem pensar em mais nada, Rony a atraiu de encontro ao corpo, deixando que a boca falasse tudo em silêncio. Por longos e vertiginosos minutos, Hermione teve a sensação de estar pairando nas nuvens. As mãos de Rony desciam pelas suas costas, apertavam-lhe a cintura e em seguida lhe percorriam as coxas, como se quisessem memorizar pelo tato cada detalhe daquele corpo.

— Hermione — murmurou, sem deixar de beijá-la — eu te quero tanto! Meu Deus, estou louco por você! — Afastou a camisola, deixando os ombros dela à mostra. Inclinou-se para sentir o gosto daquela pele macia. — Vamos para o quarto — sussurrou, carregando-a nos braços.

Durante o curto trajeto até o quarto, Hermione tentou imaginar como seria aquele momento pelo qual ela esperara a vida toda. Embora fosse inexperiente, não sentia medo. Confiava em Rony. Bastaria deixar-se guiar por ele.

— Eu não vou machucá-la — Rony murmurou, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.

Hermione sorriu, já sobre a cama, onde ele a deitara com toda a suavidade.

— Eu sei. — E lhe abriu os braços, envolvendo-o, enquanto suas bocas novamente se encontravam.

Rony a atraíra desde o início, mas Hermione lutara contra as sensações maravilhosas e ao mesmo tempo assustadoras que ele fazia brotar de dentro dela. Agora, no entanto, não lutaria mais. Queria-o por inteiro, estava ansiosa para aprender com ele.

Rony a acariciava com os lábios. Acariciava... E ela se deixava perder naquele mar de suavidade e erotismo. Quando as mãos dele alcançaram os seus seios, Hermione suspirou de prazer.

Olhos brilhando de desejo, Rony viu os mamilos se enrijecerem, tornando-se visíveis sob o tecido fino da camisola. Sempre devagar, ele a despiu até a cintura, deixando à mostra os seios intumescidos. Por alguns instantes, deixou que as suas mãos sentissem o volume daquela carne tão macia. Hermione gostaria de implorar que ele prosseguisse. Rony, entretanto, parecia não ter pressa e continuava acariciando-lhe os mamilos como se quisesse vê-la pegar fogo.

Quando a respiração quente de Rony pareceu queimar a delicada pele de seus seios, Hermione se contorceu num arroubo de prazer, afundando os dedos pelos ruivos loiros, desejosa de prolongar aquele contato. Nunca em sua vida ela se sentira tão vibrante, tão feminina. As pequenas mordidas que ele lhe dava e a massagem que fazia em seguida com a língua aguçavam os seus sentidos e a faziam delirar de excitação. Meu Deus, como era bom! O que podia ser melhor do que isso? Ela era dele, agora tinha certeza. Jamais pertencera a outro homem, porque estivera aguardando desde toda a eternidade por esse momento: para estar com Rony.

A camisola foi definitivamente afastada e, por um instante, ele saboreou com os olhos aquele corpo faminto de sensações, trêmulo de ansiedade. Hermione era linda, mais linda do que ele ousaria supor. Nem mesmo em suas fantasias ela lhe parecera tão deslumbrante, tão viva, tão incrivelmente mulher!

Murmurando palavras doces e carinhosas, Rony continuou a acariciar-lhe os seios, as pernas, a parte interior das coxas, até chegar à delicada calcinha, que fez questão de tirar bem devagar, num esforço supremo de autocontrole.

Não foi tão vagaroso no momento de se livrar de suas próprias roupas. Hermione estava pronta e olhava para ele com os seios arfantes, a respiração acelerada, esperando ansiosa pelo contato de seus corpos. Quando ele se deitou sobre ela, Hermione soltou um gemido que foi abafado prontamente com um beijo. Pele contra pele, os dois eram apenas sensações.

— Hermione...

Ela não conseguia dizer nada, maravilhada com aquela descoberta, perdida em ondas de paixão. Entreabriu novamente os lábios para ele e deixou a sua inocência ir embora, facilmente, mansamente, como as águas de um rio rumando em direção a sua foz.

Hermione estava dormindo. Deitado ao lado dela, Rony observava a luz da Lua entrar pelas frestas da janela. O corpo estava exausto, devido ao esforço que fizera para se controlar além dos limites da resistência, mas a mente não conseguia descansar. Sempre pensara que, uma vez saciado o desejo, sua obsessão em relação a Hermione desapareceria. Agora, no entanto, descansando junto a ela, sentindo o calor daquele corpo aninhado entre os seus braços, constatava o quanto se enganara. A necessidade de estar com ela era tão básica e vital quanto o ar que respirava.

Rony sabia que Hermione era dele, fisicamente falando. Ele fora capaz de acender-lhe a paixão, descobrir-lhe os pontos mais sensíveis, realizá-la na cama. Restava saber se conseguiria fazer o mesmo com as suas emoções. Teria igual paciência para fazer despertar o amor dentro dela?

Voltando a cabeça, ficou um instante contemplando aquela criatura de pele macia e feições delicadas, que dormia enroscada nele. Acariciou-lhe o rosto suavemente. Hermione era dona de uma tal delicadeza que, muitas vezes, fazia-o sentir-se desajeitado. Ainda assim, ela possuía energia e ambição, e isso os aproximava.

Parceiros, ele pensou, e seus olhos brilharam, entre o encantamento e a determinação. No trabalho e na cama. Inclinando-se, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Hermione despertou com um suspiro de satisfação. Olhou para ele, sorriu e rodeou-lhe o corpo com os braços. Gemeu de encontro à boca que explorava a sua, sentindo renascer o desejo, diante da lembrança do que acontecera momentos antes. A voracidade dos lábios de Rony dava bem a idéia do quanto ele fora cuidadoso e terno na primeira vez.

"Eu te amo, Ronald Weasley", pensou, enquanto se aconchegava a ele. Não era incrível? Apaixonada por Rony! Com um sorriso sereno, brincou com os cabelos ruivos, charmosamente desalinhados. "Agora eu vou começar a jogar pra valer, Sr. Weasley. E vou vencer."

Deu um longo suspiro. Puxa, o amor dava tanta preguiça assim? Que sensação deliciosa...

— Você está tentando me dizer que já é hora de nos levantarmos? — murmurou, então.

Erguendo um pouco a cabeça, Rony abriu um sorriso para ela.

— Muito pelo contrário. — Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz. — Ainda temos um tempinho de sobra.

Era difícil contrapor-se a um argumento tão lógico. Passou a mão pelo tórax dele, como quem faz um estudo minucioso.

— Eu gosto do seu corpo, Rony.

Ele não disfarçou uma ponta de orgulho.

— É mesmo? Sinto-me lisonjeado.

— Ora, não seja bobo — repreendeu-o, suavemente. — Você costuma praticar ginástica?

— De vez em quando — respondeu, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos.

— Bem, você me parece estar em ótima forma para o que precisamos fazer esta noite.

Ele lhe deu uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior.

— E o que vamos fazer? — murmurou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Nada do que você está pensando. — Riu e explicou: — Esqueceu-se de que vamos dar umas voltas pelo pântano de Heritage Oak?

Não, Rony não se esquecera. Estava apenas pensando em distraí-la e esperar que ela pegasse novamente no sono para então sair sozinho.

— Pois eu estou com outra idéia em mente — propôs, com um certo cuidado. — Por que não adiamos isso?

— Não pense que me engana, Ronald Weasley — contra-atacou, cheia de perspicácia. — Nós vamos hoje, conforme o combinado. E eu vou com você. Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, meu caro.

Droga, ele devia ter adivinhado.

— Hermione, escute, não há a menor necessidade de que você vá também. Eu só pretendo dar uma olhada, não vou fazer nada de mais.

— Nesse caso, por que você e não eu?

— Hermione, pense um pouco...

— Pensar em quê? — Saltou da cama e abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda.

— Ninguém deixou uma cobra venenosa na minha porta.

Ela mordeu o lábio e então se voltou para ele, com uma camiseta e uma calcinha nas mãos.

— Tem razão, Ronald. Só que eles estão enganados, se pensam que podem me fazer desistir.

Ele deu de ombros e não insistiu mais.

— Está certo, durona. — Pôs as pernas para fora da cama. — Mas lembre-se de uma coisa, quando chegarmos lá: aquele pântano está cheio de cobras, e elas não estão mortas nem em brulhadas para presente.

— Não vou me esquecer disso, fique tranqüilo. Agora é melhor você voltar ao seu apartamento. Eu vou tomar um banho e nós nos encontraremos daqui a dez minutos, está bem?

— Mais alguma instrução? — ironizou ele.

— Não se esqueça de pegar uma lanterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Graças a NC deles ! Esperamos isso a fic inteira né.<strong>

**Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possí e me deixem feliz!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Rony estacionou o carro junto ao muro que circundava a propriedade dos Krum. No momento em que desligou o motor, o silêncio da noite os envolveu. Saíram do automóvel e correram furtivamente na direção do muro.

Rony prendeu a lanterna no bolso de trás e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, abaixando-se um pouco.

— Você primeiro — sussurrou. — Apóie-se em mim, vamos.

Hermione obedeceu e escalou o muro, saltando para o outro lado. Rony veio logo atrás.

— Aposto que você já fez isso antes — murmurou ela, batendo com as mãos espalmadas no jeans.

Ele sorriu.

— Vamos dizer que eu já escalei alguns degraus na minha carreira.

— E não está falando metaforicamente, tenho certeza — ela concluiu.

— Você me obriga a dizer que também você se saiu muito bem. Parece uma veterana.

Hermione olhou rapidamente à sua volta e avistou a casa, vários metros adiante, envolta nas sombras da noite.

— Acredito que você não tenha considerado as repercussões legais, caso sejamos apanhados. Afinal, estamos invadindo propriedade alheia.

Ela devia estar se referindo a Victor, pensou ele. Talvez tivesse receio de que o outro os pegasse em flagrante.

— Não se preocupe — retrucou simplesmente. — Não seremos apanhados.

Caminharam sorrateiramente na direção norte, dispensando as lanternas. O luar era suficiente para fazê-los enxergar por onde andavam. A sinfonia incessante dos grilos e, vez por outra, o pio de uma coruja eram os únicos sons dentro do silêncio tenebroso. Vaga-lumes cortavam a escuridão. Um cheiro forte de grama e terra espalhava-se pelo ar.

Hermione já conseguia divisar a silhueta sombria da orla do pântano. A aversão foi tão intensa que ela precisou reunir todas as suas forças para seguir adiante. Os dedos, todavia, entrelaçaram-se fortemente nos de Rony.

Notou que a palma da mão dele estava fria, mas seca. "Será que ele não sente a atmosfera deste lugar?", perguntou-se, percebendo um arrepio percorrendo-lhe todo o corpo.

— Hermione, lembre-se — disse ele baixinho, antecipando os temores dela —Isto aqui é um lugar como qualquer outro. Não há nada de sobrenatural à nossa volta.

— Tomara que você tenha razão — respondeu simplesmente, enquanto começavam a se embrenhar no arvoredo.

Determinada a engolir o medo, Hermione manteve-se de mãos dadas com Rony , desejando que aquele contato protetor lhe infundisse coragem.

— É difícil de acreditar — começou a dizer com voz mais firme — que uma mulher pertencente a uma geração antiga dos Krum tenha tido coragem de se encontrar com o amante neste local. Se não me engano, o nome dela era Druscilla. Minha avó conhece a história.

Rony deu uma risadinha e tirou a lanterna do bolso.

Talvez essa tal de Druscilla gostasse de umidade e de mosquitos. Bem... — Não acendeu a lanterna, mas olhou para trás, na direção da casa, centenas de metros distante de onde estavam. — Eu diria que esta é a entrada para o pântano, considerando-se que a pessoa venha diretamente da casa. Hermione seguiu a direção do olhar dele.

— De acordo. Nesse caso, Anne deve ter passado por aqui,

— Certo. Vamos dar uma andada para ver se descobrimos algo. Fique perto de mim.

— Não precisa dizer duas vezes — retrucou ela. — Vou ficar literalmente nos seus calcanhares.

Não haviam andado mais do que alguns metros, quando precisaram acender as lanternas. As copas espessas das árvores raramente deixavam penetrar a luz da Lua. Era um mundo de sombras, umidade e sons sussurrantes que chegava a provocar calafrios. Rony começava a entender por que Anne Krum sentia-se aterrorizada ante a simples menção daquele local. Qual quer um poderia se perder ali, se não prestasse atenção ao caminho. Por isso, era estranho que ela tivesse avançado tanto, em vez de retroceder em direção à saída. O pânico a deixara cega, incapaz de raciocinar? Talvez.

— Não, isso não faz o menor sentido — ele murmurou.

— O que não faz sentido? — Hermione perguntou, atenta ao facho de luz que vinha da sua lanterna.

— Por que Anne não conseguiu sair daqui?

— Porque devia estar apavorada e acabou perdendo o sentido da direção.

— Você está assustada? — Hermione olhou para os dedos enter rados no seu pulso.

— Eu? Claro que não. — Afrouxou os dedos. — Aterrorizada, isso sim.

— Você conseguiria sair daqui?

— Bem, eu... — Apertou a mão dele novamente. Agora não era o momento apropriado para exercitar o seu orgulho. _— _Você não está pensando em me deixar sozinha, não é, Ronald Weasley?

— O que aconteceria, se eu fizesse isso?

— Eu o mataria assim que conseguisse sair.

Ele sorriu.

— Vamos lá, use o cérebro — insistiu ele. — Imagine que está perdida. Como faria para voltar do ponto em que estamos?

Hermione olhou à sua volta e pensou alguns instantes. Sombras, o farfalhar das folhagens, o cheiro de umidade e de raízes... De leste a sudoeste, ela sabia muito bem, encontraria areia movediça.

— Eu iria naquela direção — apontou. — Andaria sempre em linha reta.

— E em cinco minutos você estaria fora — concluiu ele. — Por que então Anne, em lugar de fazer isso, continuou se guindo em frente?

— Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Talvez já estivesse delirando, sob o efeito do veneno.

— Será? — duvidou. — Tão rápido assim? Não conseguiria nem ao menos se aproximar da saída?

— Não se esqueça de que estamos lidando com uma pessoa que tinha fobia do escuro. Ela deve ter entrado em pânico.

— Pode ser. — Olhou para ela. — O estranho é que, naquela madrugada, quando estávamos fazendo a busca, deparamos com algumas pegadas dela, aqui e ali, onde o solo estava úmido. Tais pegadas não pareciam seguir uma trajetória coerente.

Pânico, desespero, Rony remoeu aquela idéia. Ainda assim, Anne não ficara paralisada pelo medo, como acontecera com Hermione horas atrás. Ao contrário, saíra correndo na direção daquilo que ela tanto temia... ou, quem sabe, estivera fugindo de algo ainda mais terrível que a escuridão.

Hermione deu um pulo, quando os arbustos ao lado deles se mexeram. Rony dirigiu o foco das lanternas para as folhagens e um lagarto saiu para refugiar-se novamente nas sombras.

— Droga! — resmungou ela, com o coração aos saltos. — Odeio fazer papel de boba. — Vamos. — Passou à frente dele, chateada por ter se apavorado sem razão.

Os dois moviam-se com cuidado e em silêncio, aprofundando-se cada vez mais no pântano. Hermione iluminava o caminho com a sua lanterna, enquanto Rony, com a dele, investigava as regiões laterais, procurando por algo que lhes pudesse servir de pista. Hermione então parou abruptamente.

— Não ria! — ordenou.

— Está bem — Rony retrucou, em tom conciliatório. — o que foi? Um outro lagarto?

— Não, eu sinto que alguém está nos observando.

— Relaxe, vamos. — Ah, essas histórias de fantasmas, ironizou em pensamento. Rony não deixaria que as impressões de Hermione o afetassem, ainda que houvesse um quê de fantasmagórico naquele lugar. Mas ele não acreditava em espíritos, nem em fantasmas. Tudo isso era produto do próprio homem.

— Muitas pessoas morreram aqui — ela contou, com voz ligeiramente trêmula.

Rony tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Você quer voltar? — perguntou, compreensivo. "Claro, agora. Não quero ficar nem mais um minuto aqui."

— Não, vamos em frente — respondeu Hermione, fingindo coragem e determinação, quando, na verdade, seu sangue estava gelado pelo medo. — O rio deve estar próximo, estou sentindo o cheiro dele.

Chegaram à pequena ribanceira, onde, mais abaixo, corriam águas silenciosas. O luar escapava por entre as árvores e refle tia-se palidamente no rio, mas apenas o tornava mais escuro. Um sapo saltou e escondeu-se nas folhagens úmidas, quando eles se aproximaram.

Havia jacarés por ali, Hermione pensou, engolindo em seco. E dos grandes.

— Foi aqui. — Rony iluminou o chão ao redor deles. —Hermione, você ainda conseguiria sair deste lugar?

Ela molhou os lábios.

— Acho que sim. Imagino que qualquer direção que se tome deste ponto nos levará à saída.

— Isso mesmo. — Continuou dirigindo o foco de luz pelas proximidades. — Estranho que Anne tenha chegado ao coração do pântano para desistir. — Praguejou em voz baixa. Nada por aqui, nada por ali. — Droga, gostaria de pôr as mãos naquelas cartas.

— Quem quer que as tenha roubado, deve tê-las destruído, a uma altura destas — comentou Hermione.

— Eu me pergunto se Gina... — Rony interrompeu-se quando iluminou algo diferente que brilhava ao receber a luz da lanterna. Inclinou-se e pegou um pedaço de metal.

— O que é isso? — Hermione perguntou, acercando-se dele.

— Parece uma jóia, ou o que restou dela. — Examinou-a melhor. — Seria de Anne?

Hermione segurou o objeto e removeu-lhe a terra.

— Não sei, um mês neste lugar... — Examinou o pedaço de metal, virando-o de um lado para outro, enquanto sua me mória parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa. — Olhe para este trabalho. — Estendeu a jóia para Rony. — Parece ser a frente de um medalhão. E bastante valioso, por sinal. — Sacudiu a cabeça, como que tentando se lembrar de algo. — Me parece bastante familiar. Talvez tenha pertencido a tia Ellen. Victor deve tê-lo dado de presente a Anne, depois do casamento.

— Vamos guardar isso para futuras pesquisas — disse ele, enfiando a peça no bolso. — Espere um momento aqui. Quero descer um pouco mais para dar uma olhada nas margens do rio.

— Para quê?

— Sei lá, talvez eu encontre mais alguma coisa.

— Eu vou com você.

— Não, senhora, vai me esperar aqui. Não pense que sapos e lagartos sejam os únicos animais que habitam este pântano.

Não abuse demais da sorte, Hermione Granger. Ela cedeu com um gesto de indiferença.

— Está bem. Mas tem apenas dois minutos, Ronald Weasley. Se não aparecer, eu vou atrás de você.

— Dois minutos. — Beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. — Não saia daqui.

— Pode deixar. Não darei um passo.

Rony começou a descer a ribanceira e, segundos depois, de saparecia na escuridão. Hermione franziu a testa, tentando puxar pela memória. Onde fora que vira aquele medalhão? Num dos vestidos de tia Ellen? Lembrou-se das festas que costumava freqüentar naquela casa. Talvez tia Ellen o usasse apenas nas grandes ocasiões. Frustrada, Hermione desistiu de pensar.

"Mais um minuto,Ronald Weasley", advertiu-o em silêncio. Por que os ruídos da noite pareciam muito mais assustadores, agora que estava sozinha? Mudou de lugar, ao ouvir o vento bulir com as folhagens.

"É apenas o vento, Hermione, não seja boba", disse para si mesma, recusando-se a sentir medo. "Daqui a uma hora estaremos em casa e eu darei boas risadas deste pavor infundado."

Outro ruído, só que, dessa vez, mais forte, mais próximo. Hermione enrijeceu o corpo. "Malditos lagartos!", praguejou em pensamento. Abriu a boca para chamar por Rony, quando um braço rodeou-lhe a garganta.

O susto veio em primeiro lugar, antes que o corpo reagisse, segundos mais tarde, diante da falta de ar. Num movimento instintivo de autodefesa, ela deu uma cotovelada para trás, mas só conseguiu golpear o vazio. Viu-se empurrada com violência para a frente. A lanterna caiu das suas mãos e ela foi ao chão, batendo a cabeça na raiz de uma árvore.

Lá embaixo, Rony viu o arco de luz e então a escuridão com pleta no lugar onde Hermione devia estar. Subiu correndo a ribanceira, praguejando contra a vegetação escorregadia e gritando o nome dela. Quando a viu, estatelada no chão, sentiu o coração parar de bater. A imagem de Anne Krum caída confundia-se com a que ele via agora, fazendo-o estremecer de horror. Abaixou-se até Hermione e agarrou-a, desesperado, sem a menor delicadeza, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Ao ouvi-la gemer debilmente, respirou aliviado.

— Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? — interpelou-a, reagindo com fúria ao medo que tomara conta dele.

— Tendo uma concussão cerebral... Ui! — Tentou levantar-se, mas a cabeça lhe doía terrivelmente, deixando-a tonta — Alguém apareceu do nada e me atacou. — Levou a mão ao local da batida e então agarrou a camisa de Rony. — Ah, não, você não vai me deixar sozinha outra vez!

Profundamente aliviado, mas ainda impotente diante do choque, Rony sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Não se levante, Hermione. Fique assim um momento. — Correu os dedos pelos cabelos dela e ergueu-lhe o rosto. — Você está muito machucada?

Ela leu a preocupação nos olhos dele.

— Não muito. — A cabeça estava latejando, mas nada da dor horrível de instantes atrás. — Não fui a nocaute, apenas vi estrelas. — E acrescentou com um sorriso: — Não tantas quanto da primeira vez que você me beijou.

Era bom sentir os braços dele em volta do seu corpo. Aquele era o melhor remédio para fazê-la relaxar. Mas não estava gostando nada do ar de culpa que entristecia aquele semblante tão querido.

— Ronald...

— Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinha.

— Ronald Weasley, se vai começar a se sentir culpado, eu vou brigar com você. — Beijou-lhe de leve o rosto. — Agora vamos ver se consigo ficar em pé.

Ele se ergueu primeiro e, com cuidado, ajudou-a a se levantar. Nenhuma tontura, pensou ela, esperando um instante. No lugar da batida, um rastro de dor, mas nada de insuportável.

— Estou ótima — revelou a ele e, diante do ar de descaso: — Juro! Já levei tombos mais feios.

"Mas não vai levar outros enquanto eu estiver por perto", Rony prometeu a si mesmo, e procurou sorrir. — O que mais você viu, além de estrelas?

— Nada. — Deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. — Eu estava tão ocupada, dizendo a mim mesma que não devia me assustar à toa, que não percebi quando alguém veio por trás e me agarrou pelo pescoço. Acho que queriam me enforcar. — passou a mão pela garganta, ao lembrar-se daquela sensação de morte. — Não tive tempo de fazer nada, antes de ser jogada ao chão. Foi tudo muito rápido. Você logo apareceu e não havia mais ninguém aqui.

Embora Rony ouvisse o relato com aparente calma, por dentro estava fervendo de ódio, disposto a matar a pessoa que ousara colocar as mãos nela.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? Acha que pode caminhar?

— Eu sairia correndo daqui, ainda que tivessem me aleijado. — Olhou em volta. — Droga, perdi a lanterna. Ela deve ter caído no rio.

— Isso é o de menos. Você pode comprar outra.

— Ótimo! — ela exclamou com ironia. — Era novinha. Não faz um mês que a comprei. — Começaram a andar, Hermione apoiando-se em Rony. — Bem, pelo menos descobrimos algu ma coisa.

— É. Alguém sabia que estaríamos aqui e não gostou nada disso. Fantasmas não atacam as pessoas, Hermione.

— É verdade. — Como ele, Hermione refletia, considerando que a casa não estava longe e que a tal pessoa conhecia muito bem aquele lugar.

Fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio, com cautela redobrada, prestando atenção aos menores ruídos, checando todos os movimentos que percebiam dentro da escuridão. Rony manteve Hermione ao seu lado, sem soltar-lhe a mão, até que afinal saíram do arvoredo para a clareira. Avistaram novamente a casa e por alguns segundos permaneceram olhando para ela, como se com isso pudessem esclarecer todo aquele mistério.

Hermione só abriu a boca quando já estavam bem distantes de Heritage Oak:

— Precisamos falar novamente com Lilá e Victor.

— Eu sei. — Acendeu um cigarro. — Amanhã.

Reclinando-se no encosto, Hermione fechou os olhos. Deixaria para pensar em tudo no dia seguinte.

— Estou morrendo de fome — confessou. Rony tirou os olhos da estrada por um segundo e olhou-a. Estava um pouco pálida, embora a voz fosse controlada e a respiração calma. Hermione parecia-se muito com a avó. Era tão forte, fascinante e indomável quanto Olívia. Sorrindo, ele lhe pegou uma das mãos e a levou até os lábios.

— Que tal encomendarmos uma pizza? — propôs, e Hermione, cansada, apenas murmurou sua aprovação.

A alta madrugada veio encontrar Hermione e Rony sentados a uma mesa de vidro fume, na sala de jantar do apartamento dele. A decoração espelhava bem o modo de ser daquele homem: era prática e, ainda assim, de muito bom gosto. Não havia objetos caros, nem tampouco Picassos na parede. Os quadros pintados a óleo levavam a assinatura de um pintor desconhecido e retratavam, com insistência, certas paisagens de Nova York.

— Acho que comi o suficiente para as próximas duas semanas — comentou ela, quando Rony se serviu de outro pedaço de pizza.

— E era você quem estava com fome? — brincou. — Eu mal estou começando.

Sorrindo, Hermione pegou o copo de vinho e levantou-se para andar pela sala. Descalça, sentia os pés afundarem-se no carpete macio.

— Gosto daqui — observou. — Você aprecia o conforto, não?

— E quem não aprecia? — Ficou olhando para ela, vendo-a aproximar-se do aparelho de som e, em seguida, começar a mexer nos discos.

— Mas nem todas as pessoas costumam conviver com a arte — comentou Hermione, surpresa ao constatar a predileção dele por música clássica. Deixou os discos de lado e foi admirar os quadros. — São muito bons — avaliou. — Não conheço o artista, mas aposto que ainda ouvirei falar muito dele.

— Fico contente ao ouvir isso. — Rony tomou um gole de vinho. — Nós crescemos na mesma rua.

— Verdade? — Voltou-se para ele, mostrando-se interessada. — Você sente falta de Nova York?

Os olhos de Rony fixaram-se por um instante num dos quadros e de lá desceram novamente para o copo.

— Não.

— Mas esses quadros...

— Bem, é costume levar toda a bagagem, quando nos mudamos, não é? — E, sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se para guardar o último pedaço de pizza na geladeira.

Hermione estranhou a atitude dele. O que o estava incomodando tanto? Lançou o olhar para as gravuras: ruas tristes e escuras, prédios decadentes...

— Você cresceu nessas ruas — murmurou para ele, quando o viu entrar na sala novamente.

Rony não precisou olhar para as pinturas para entender o que ela queria dizer.

— Cresci — confirmou laconicamente, e mudou de assunto: — Estou precisando de um bom banho.

— Ronald... — Hermione saiu atrás e segurou-lhe o braço antes que ele entrasse no banheiro. Fingiu não perceber o ar de impaciência que lhe cruzava o semblante. — Foi difícil, não foi?

— Eu sobrevivi — respondeu com indiferença. — Nem todos conseguem.

Tocada por um misto de piedade e simpatia, ela pressionou de leve o braço dele.

— Não quer me contar a respeito?

— Vamos deixar como está, certo?

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos, profundamente magoada. Suspirou.

— Está bem. Sinto muito, não pretendia ser intrometida. Obrigada pela pizza, Rony. Vejo você pela manhã.

Ele segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

— Hermione, você não pode ficar no seu apartamento. Eu tive que arrombar a porta para poder entrar.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele calmamente.

— Não se preocupe comigo.

— Droga, você... — Interrompeu-se, sem saber o que dizer e fazendo um esforço enorme para não ceder ao nervosismo. Rony sentia-se ainda muito tenso pelo que acontecera com ela no pântano e ainda um tanto nas nuvens pelo que acontecera entre eles na cama. Emoções cruzavam-lhe a mente e ele não estava sabendo lidar com elas.

— Escute, eu sei por que você está assim — cedeu, afinal.

— Está zangada porque me recuso a comentar a minha vida. Entenda de uma vez por todas: eu cresci num bairro miserável de Nova York e não tenho a menor vontade de relembrar aqueles tempos.

— Muito bem — disse ela, aparentando indiferença. — Compreendi perfeitamente. Encare a minha curiosidade como sendo apenas profissional e não pense mais nisso.

— Hermione! — Nervoso, apertou-lhe ainda mais o braço, quan do ela fez menção de sair. — Você não vai passar a noite sozinha naquele apartamento!

— Por favor, detesto que me dêem ordens!

— Chame como quiser, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, deixe de ser teimosa.

Hermione presenteou-o com o mais gelado dos olhares.

— Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Você está me machucando.

Rony estava a ponto de perder as estribeiras; mesmo assim, não tinha intenção de machucá-la. Relaxou os dedos e acabou por soltá-la.

— Desculpe — murmurou.

— Isso não é necessário — disse ela com cuidado.

— É, sim. Eu machuquei você e não pretendia fazer isso. — Levantou a cabeça e fitou-a com ar cansado.

— Por favor, Ronald— pediu ela, constrangida, a raiva desvanecendo-se por completo. — Esqueça. Eu estava exagerando — confessou, pondo o orgulho de lado.

Ele não sabia o que fazer para convencê-la a ficar. Não podia forçá-la ou arrastá-la para dentro.

— Não vou discutir com você, Hermione. Olhe, está tarde e nós temos um bocado de coisas para fazer logo pela manhã.

Hermione não disse nada, mas, ao dar-lhe as costas...

— Hermione... — Ouviu Rony chamá-la mais uma vez. Voltou-se para ele. — Fique aqui — ele murmurou. — Passe a noite comigo.

Ela sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

— Pelo menos posso ter o privilégio de um banho quente? — perguntou, beijando-lhe rapidamente os lábios.

Ele achou graça.

— Claro. Mas temos um problema.

— Qual?

— Você ouviu falar do racionamento de água que estão fazendo aqui no prédio?

— Não, nem uma palavra.

— Pois é, acho que vamos ter que tomar banho juntos.

Ela caiu na risada, e dessa vez não se importou, ao ser arrastada para dentro.

Depois do banho, Hermione sentiu-se revigorada. Enquanto se enxugava, disse, em tom brincalhão, para Rony:

— Estou realmente surpresa. — Quando ele se voltou, sorrindo para ela, prosseguiu: — Não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com a conta da água.

Rony tirou á toalha das mãos dela e começou a enxugar-se. Aceitou a brincadeira, levando-a adiante.

— E com a conta da lavanderia também. — Percorreu com o olhar o corpo dela e então sugeriu: — É melhor você ir para a cama, se não quiser pegar um resfriado.

Hermione deu-lhe as costas e saiu para o quarto, deixando que ele admirasse aquela visão deliciosa. . — Suponho que também não devemos acender a luz.

— Claro, estou em fase de total economia — concordou ele, alcançando-a e pegando-a no colo. Os dois caíram gostosamente na cama.

— Estive pensando numa coisa, Ronald Weasley... — Mas não conseguiu terminar. Rony calou-a rápida, completa e eficaz mente. Tinha a intenção de provocá-la, de prosseguir naquele jogo bem-humorado que haviam iniciado momentos antes, de baixo da ducha fria. Mas as pernas dela estavam entrelaçadas às suas, o corpo submisso e ao mesmo tempo vibrante.

— Meu Deus, Hermione, eu preciso de você! — Tornou a invadir a boca de Hermione com a selvageria que aquela noite parecia ter imprimido nele.

Esqueceu-se da paciência, e era isso mesmo o que ela queria. Esqueceu-se da gentileza. Ah, como Hermione esperara por isso! A língua dele parecia decidida a investigar todas as minúcias de sua boca, experimentar-lhe o sabor até fartar-se de tanto mel. Ela correspondia àquele ardor, decidida a não negar nada, nem a ele, nem a si própria. Sua língua se entrelaçava na dele, com o mesmo ímpeto, a mesma busca desenfreada, a mesma insistência. Dessa vez, Hermione não se deixaria simplesmente conduzir. Generosa, oferecia o seu corpo. Egoísta, queria para si todo o prazer que Rony pudesse lhe dar.

Ela não sabia que a paixão podia fazê-la esquecer os vestígios de uma educação reprimida, mas estava aprendendo a se livrar de todos os tabus. Seus sentidos estavam à flor da pele e ela os incitava ainda mais, tocando e deixando-se tocar, fazendo som que as mãos, os lábios e a língua se movessem rapidamente, vertiginosamente, com a mesma impaciência e sofreguidão de Rony. O aroma do sabonete desprendia-se de seus corpos e, mesmo tão suave, a deixava atordoada. Os dois eram apenas duas sombras na penumbra do quarto, mas a paixão que os unia tinha forma e substância. A ameaça das horas passadas no pântano parecia compeli-los a arrancar, com o mesmo apetite insaciável, tudo o que pudesse ser encontrado entre um homem e uma mulher. Peles úmidas, pulsações aceleradas, gemidos abafados. Para ambos, este era o momento. O ontem e o amanhã estavam bloqueados pelo presente.

Os lábios dele desciam famintos pelo corpo de Hermione. Os dedos dela se agarravam aos cabelos de Rony. O desejo irrefreável de experimentar cada milímetro do corpo de Hermione só podia ser comparado ao desejo insuportável que ela sentia de entregar-se inteirinha a ele. Os dois queriam aprender um com o outro e entregavam-se a essa tarefa com a loucura ditada pela busca do prazer.

Hermione gemia, arqueava o corpo e se contorcia, delirando com as sensações que aquela língua era capaz de provocar dentro dela. Enterrou as unhas nos ombros de Rony, numa reação que o estimulava a prosseguir. Meu Deus, não podia haver nada mais incrível que aquilo, Hermione pensou. A paixão era tão intensa que transbordava e fazia o seu coração bater desenfreado. — Ronald— gemeu, com a respiração entrecortada. — Eu quero você.

Quando suas bocas se encontraram novamente, ela pôde sentir o coração dele, num ritmo tão descompassado quanto o do seu. Suas respirações se confundiam, seus corpos tremiam, seus olhares estavam embaçados de tanto desejo.

— Eu preciso de você — os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, e Hermione ergueu ligeiramente os quadris para recebê-lo.

**Nossa me senti muito malvada terminando o capítulo assim, mas foi preciso,e pretendo atualizar mais rápido possivel.**

**Comentem e me deixem feliz =D**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

O ar estava parado. Nuvens grossas e pesadas preparavam uma armadilha para o calor insuportável. Até mesmo as folhas das árvores pareciam aguardar, ansiosas, a chuva que se anunciava para breve.

Hermione recostou-se no banco e recebeu com alívio a brisa que entrava pela janela do carro. Olhando para as árvores ao longo da rodovia, desejou estar descansando à sombra de uma delas, sentada sob um gramado fresco e molhando os pés num regato de águas geladas.

Era a terceira vez em dois dias que eles se dirigiam para Heritage Oak. Cada uma delas superava a anterior, em termos de expectativa, que parecia crescer em progressão geométrica.

Victor se zangaria, ela não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso. Na verdade, ele ficaria furioso por ver-se perturbado novamente, isto é, caso se dignasse a atendê-los. Lilá... Lilá ficaria magoada, Hermione pensou, com uma sensação de culpa. Magoada pelo fato de continuarem a amolar o irmão, quando ela explicara tão bem o estado em que ele se encontrava.

'Não posso pensar nisso", Hermione disse a si mesma, voltando a atenção para o cenário lá fora. "Que outra escolha eu tenho?

Perguntas precisam ser feitas. Muitas coisas precisam ser explicadas. Já fomos muito longe para pararmos agora. De qualquer modo, já que não há outro remédio, é melhor que ele veja que sou eu quem está insistindo, e não uma pessoa desconhecida. Mas não seria nada fácil, ela sabia disso tão bem quanto temia a reação de Victor.

Sabia ainda o porquê do silêncio de Rony. Ele estava dando a ela tempo para reorganizar as emoções e os pensamentos antes de chegarem a Heritage Oak. Muita consideração da parte dele. Estranho, mas, há uma semana, ela poderia jurar que Ronald Weasley não era homem de ter consideração pelos outros. Em poucos dias, aprendera muito em relação a ele. Não tanto, corrigiu-se, ao lembrar-se da relutância com que ele mencionara seu passado em Nova York. Havia muitas coisas que ela desejaria saber. Mesmo assim, restava uma certeza: amava-o com todas as suas forças. O que mais poderia ser tão importante quanto isso?

Os dois ainda precisavam ter uma conversa sobre tudo o que acontecera entre eles. De certo modo, Hermione sentia que ambos relutavam em tocar no assunto, como se quisessem compartilhar suas emoções. Era melhor deixar o barco correr, por enquanto. Seria insensato pressionar Rony com perguntas a que ele não estava preparado para responder.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido... Um ano... Tão rápido assim?, perguntou-se, com um sorriso. Era incrível, mas ambos haviam praticamente se ignorado durante todo um ano e agora a paixão explodira de modo inevitável, além de inesperado. E isso era o mais excitante. Entretanto, seria o bastante para ele? Hermione gostaria de ter coragem para perguntar.

Virou o rosto para Rony e estudou-lhe atentamente o perfil. Forte, bonito, sorriso interessante e olhos realmente lindos, de chamar a atenção. Pelas matérias que ele costumava redigir Hermione sabia que podia ser irônico e mordaz, mas tinha certeza de que isso não passava de aparência. Rony era assim porque vivia se defendendo. E nada melhor do que a ironia para camuflar o que lhe ia por dentro. Hermione, entretanto, acabava de descobrir que gostava do estilo dele. O amor abrira-lhe os olhos.

Parceiros, ela pensou, alargando inconscientemente o sorriso. "É bom se acostumar com isso, Ronald Weasley, porque vamos ficar juntos por muito, muito tempo."

— Está vendo algo que lhe agrada? — perguntou ele, divertindo-se por ser objeto daquele exame demorado.

Ela sorriu e não desviou o olhar.

— Para falar a verdade, sim — reconheceu. — E isso me surpreende bastante.

Rony deu risada e, com os olhos na estrada, estendeu a mão até alcançar os cabelos dela.

— Adoro o seu modo de fazer elogios, Mione.

— Isso é para você não ficar tentado a se vangloriar, como de hábito.

— Seu discurso não me engana, querida. Você uma vez fez o mais genuíno dos elogios acerca dos belos olhos deste rapaz.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu?

— Você mesma. Está certo que foi na noite dos três vermutes...

— Ah, bom. Agora está explicado — retrucou ela, dando risada. Já estavam entrando na propriedade dos Krum. — A propósito, de que cor são eles?

Rony não respondeu. Apenas estreitou o olhar para ela.

— Agora estou vendo — Hermione prosseguiu. — São azuis. Cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis... Uma combinação que se encontra às dúzias por aí.

— Ah, é? — provocou ele. — Olhe que eu vou começar a falar do seu queixo.

Hermione ergueu o rosto automaticamente.

— Meu queixo é muito delicado, fique sabendo. — Rony estacionou em frente à casa.

— Bem, dependendo do ângulo... — Tirou a chave da ignição, enquanto Hermione abria a porta. Pelo menos ele conseguira distraí-la um pouco, com aquelas brincadeiras. Pena que agora ela estivesse novamente com aquele brilho no olhar, Rony constatou, ao vê-la erguer os olhos para a mansão. Era visível a luta que travava intimamente. Quem venceria? Os sentimentos dela ou o senso profissional? Em se tratando de alguém como Hermione, ele apostaria na segunda opção, embora soubesse o quanto aquilo custaria a ela.

— Ronald, Lilá aceitará nos receber apenas por educação, mas... — Hesitou, enquanto subiam os degraus para a varanda. — Duvido que Victor queira falar conosco.

— Bem, tentaremos convencê-lo — retrucou ele, batendo com a argola de ferro na porta.

— Eu não gostaria de encostá-lo na parede. Não agora. Se ao menos...

O modo como ele virou a cabeça bruscamente para ela fez com que Hermione engolisse as palavras.

— Quando, então? — Rony perguntou com uma certa impaciência.

— Está bem — murmurou, abaixando os olhos, amargurada.

— Hermione...

A porta se abriu, interrompendo o diálogo. Françoise olhou para os dois com ar de espanto e... de alguma coisa mais que Hermione não conseguiu identificar.

— Hermione! Não esperava vê-la de novo tão cedo!

— Olá, Françoise. Espero que não estejamos sendo inoportunos. Victor está? Gostaríamos de falar um pouco com ele.

Os olhos da mulher desviaram-se para Rony e logo se voltaram para ela.

— Não creio que o Sr. Krum os queira atender. Ele está com péssimo humor. Por que não voltam outro dia?

— Por favor, Françoise, é muito importante — insistiu Hermione. — Não demoraremos, prometo. — E, sem esperar convite, atravessou a porta.

— Nesse caso... — Havia um quê de acusação no tom de voz da caseira. — Esperem um instante. Vou avisar a Srta. Marion que vocês estão aqui.

— Obrigada, Françoise. — Antes que a mulher saísse, ela segurou-a pelo braço. — Diga-me, Louis não está bem?

— Ele fica assim de vez em quando. — Suspirou. — Pobre homem...

— Ele... ele costumava ficar de mau humor, quando Anne estava viva?

Françoise apertou os lábios e olhou rapidamente à sua volta, um movimento quase que imperceptível. Quando tornou a falar, o tom era mais baixo, como se estivesse tomando precauções para que os donos da casa não a ouvissem:

— Você o conheceu bem, Hermione, mas tantas coisas mudaram ... Nada mais parece o mesmo de anos atrás.

— Eu sei disso, Françoise, e gostaria de ajudá-lo.

A outra olhou novamente em direção ao _hall, _para certificar-se de que poderia prosseguir.

— Antes — começou — Durante o tempo compreendido entre a fuga do Sr. Charles e o novo casamento do Sr. Krum, ele tinha... crises de mau humor. Costumava perambular pela casa como um autômato, sem trocar uma palavra com ninguém, ou então se trancava no escritório e lá ficava horas seguidas. Nós nos preocupávamos tanto... — Outra olhada para o _hall. _— Mais tarde, ele retomou os negócios e as coisas melhoraram um pouco. Os anos se passaram. Não foram uma maravilha, mas eu diria que, pelo menos, transcorreram calmamente. Então ele trouxe a segunda esposa.

— E as coisas mudaram outra vez — deduziu Hermione.

— Ficaram um pouco melhores — consertou, e hesitou antes de prosseguir. Hermione compreendeu que a caseira estava dividida entre a lealdade aos patrões e a esperança de que Hermione de fato pudesse ajudar. — Todos nós nos surpreendemos. Ela se parece muito com a primeira Sra. Krum, — Baixou ainda mais o tom de voz. — Era estranho vê-la. Até mesmo a voz... Mas o Sr. Victor estava feliz, remoçou consideravelmente. Algumas vezes, no entanto, ainda se trancava no escritório.

Ignorando o nó no estômago, Hermione encorajou-a a prosseguir.

— Anne tinha medo dessas crises de humor?

— Não sei, talvez ficasse intrigada.

— Ela era feliz aqui?

Uma sombra obscureceu aqueles olhos castanhos.

— Ela costumava dizer que esta casa era como um conto de fadas.

— E o pântano?

— Morria de medo só de vê-lo. Aliás, ela deveria ter ficado longe dele — disse, em tom de conspiração. — O que quer que exista por lá deve ser deixado em paz.

— E o que existe por lá?

— Espíritos. — Françoise respondeu com tamanha simplicidade que Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Não era o momento para discutir velhas lendas e superstições.

— Anne costumava ver Nathan Brewster com freqüência? — Ela era uma esposa fiel. — A afirmação foi tão enfática que Hermione compreendeu que a outra passara para o lado de lá, tomando automaticamente a defesa das coisas que diziam respeito aos Trulane. Durante algum tempo, Anne tomara parte de tudo aquilo. Sua memória, portanto, agora era um dos bens dos Krum e devia ser preservada.

— Diga-me uma coisa: Victor sabia que Nathan estava apaixonado por Anne?

— Não compete a mim responder a essa pergunta — Françoise replicou, com ar de desaprovação. "Nem a você, fazê-la. Hermione ouviu claramente as palavras que não chegaram a ser pronunciadas. — Vou dizer à Srta. Lilá que vocês estão esperando. — Friamente, deu-lhe as costas e saiu da sala.

— Droga! — Hermione murmurou, entre os dentes. — Perdemos Françoise também.

— Sente-se — disse Rony, que até então preferira não se intrometer. — É estranho — refletiu, em voz alta. — Se a caseira sabia a respeito de Brewster, pois a reação dela deixou isso bem claro, não é impossível que alguém mais esteja sabendo.

— Ora, Ronald, não se consegue esconder as coisas dos empregados. Eles sempre sabem de tudo.

— Só que ninguém mencionou o nome dele à polícia.— Hermione cruzou as mãos sobre o colo.

— Se tivessem feito isso, lançariam dúvidas sobre a reputação de Anne. Não ficaria bem para Victor. Os empregados são muito leais a ele. Não fariam mexericos a estranhos para não aumentar o sofrimento do patrão. Você teve um exemplo agora mesmo. Françoise se fechou inteiramente, quando eu lhe fiz a pergunta.

— Eu tenho alguns contatos na cidade — Rony revelou. — Poderia conseguir que alguém viesse até aqui para fazer algumas perguntas em caráter oficial.

— Ainda não, Ronald. Espere mais alguns dias, por favor. — Apoiou a mão sobre a dele. — Que a polícia só incomode Victor em último caso, quando nada mais tivermos a fazer. De qualquer modo, nós ainda não temos o suficiente que justifique a reabertura do inquérito. Você sabe disso.

— Talvez. Em todo caso, preste bem atenção. Vamos esperar apenas mais alguns dias, certo?

— Hermione, Sr. Weasley... — Lilá entrou com as mãos já estendidas para ela. — Por favor, sente-se, Sr. Weasley. Sinto muito se os fiz esperar, mas essa visita me pegou de surpresa.

Era evidente, ainda que sutil, o tom de reprovação.

— Nós é que pedimos desculpas, Lilá. Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando.

— Bem, eu estou um pouco atarefada, mas... — Apertou as mãos de Hermione antes de se sentar. — Vocês gostariam de tomar um cafezinho?

— Não, obrigada, Lilá. Não vamos tomar muito do seu tempo. Gostaríamos de falar com Victor novamente. É possível?

— Oh, lamento muito. Ele não está em casa.

— Será que ele vai demorar? — Rony perguntou.

— Para falar a verdade, não sei. — Olhou para Hermione como quem pede compreensão. — Acho difícil que meu irmão concorde em falar com vocês.

Silêncio por alguns instantes. Hermione procurou deixar o constrangimento de lado e foi direto ao assunto:

— Lilá, Ronald e eu estivemos com Nathan Brewster, ontem.

Os dois registraram as emoções que perpassaram rapidamente pelo semblante de Lilá: agitação, aborrecimento, incredulidade.

— É mesmo? Por quê?

— Ele estava apaixonado por Anne— Hermione explicou. — E não fez segredo disso.

O olhar de Lilá, embora frio, trazia um brilho de contrariedade.

— Hermione, Anne era uma criança adorável. Qualquer um poderia sentir-se atraído por ela.

— Eu não disse atraído — corrigiu Hermione. — Nathan estava apaixonado, segundo suas próprias palavras. Ele queria que Anne abandonasse Victor.

Lilá hesitou um momento, procurando o que dizer.

— O que o Sr. Brewster sentia em relação à minha cunhada não é relevante. Anne amava Victor.

— Você sabia a respeito de Nathan Brewster, não é? — Hermione fitava os olhos de Lilá.

— É verdade — reconheceu, com um suspiro. — Eu sabia. Seria impossível não notar o modo como ele olhava para ela. Anne estava confusa e se abriu comigo. Não sabia o que fazer para que Nathan a deixasse em paz. Ela jamais abandonaria Victor, tenham certeza disso.

— E Victor? Sabia o que se passava com Nathan?

— Não havia nada para ele saber — Lilá retrucou asperamente, e então esforçou-se para manter a compostura. — Anne apenas falou comigo porque o homem a estava incomodando. Ela inclusive confidenciou à irmã que Nathan a deixava nervosa. Anne amava Victor— repetiu. — Que diferença isso pode fazer agora? — Olhou para os dois com a fisionomia atormentada, os dedos crispando-se sobre a saia. — A pobre criança está morta e esses boatos maldosos acabarão por prejudicar ainda mais o estado de meu irmão.

— Se as coisas fossem simples assim... — Rony murmurou, antes que Hermione tomasse a iniciativa de dizer qualquer coisa. — A senhorita soube que andaram ameaçando Hermione?

— Ameaçando? — repetiu Lilá, olhando espantada para ela. — Quando? Como? Por que alguém faria isso? — As perguntas saíam uma atrás da outra, sem uma pausa para as respostas.

— Ontem à noite, quando chegamos ao apartamento de Hermione — Rony explicou —, encontramos uma caixa na porta. Dentro dela havia uma cobra venenosa. Felizmente estava morta. É óbvio que a intenção da pessoa foi assustar Hermione.

— Oh, minha querida... — murmurou ela, refeita do choque. — Deve ter sido horrível. — E concluiu, pensativa: — Anne morreu por uma picada de cobra... Meu Deus, esperem um pouco. Vocês não acreditam que Victor tenha feito isso! — exclamou. — Hermione, você não pode estar pensando uma coisa dessas. Não você!

— Eu não posso... não quero acreditar que tenha sido ele. — Suspirou, desanimada. — Mas quem pode ter sido? Eu e Ronald viemos até aqui na esperança de que você ou Victor nos fornecessem alguma indicação.

— Bem, eu não tenho a menor idéia, mas, de qualquer modo, falarei com meu irmão. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará tão chocado quanto eu.

— Srta. Lilá?

Distraída com a conversa, Lilá não notara a chegada de Françoise.

— O que foi, Françoise?

— Desculpe a intromissão, mas a Sra. Hollister está ao telefone, insistindo em falar com a senhora. É sobre o chá beneficente.

— Está bem, diga a ela que eu já vou. — Voltou-se para os dois. — Desculpem-me, mas preciso atender a esse telefonema. Hermione querida, sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu. Se vocês quiserem esperar por mim, estarei de volta dentro de alguns minutos. Mas, sinceramente, não tenho como ajudá-los.

— Tudo bem, Lilá, pode ir e não se preocupe conosco. Já estamos de saída.

— Gostei de você — Rony comentou, quando se viram a sós. — Levou o interrogatório praticamente sozinha.

Ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa.

— Mas não conseguimos ir muito adiante, não é?

— Como não? — Segurou-lhe o braço delicadamente enquanto se dirigiam para a porta. — Eu não gostei do modo como ela desviou a conversa, quando você tocou no nome de Nathan Brewster.

— É verdade — concordou ela. — Lilá parece saber mais do que deseja demonstrar.

Uma vez lá fora, viram Victor ao longe. Rony olhou para Hermione, hesitante.

— Eu vou falar com ele, Ronald. É melhor você me esperar no carro.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para ceder. Não saberia dizer por que estava magoado. Ciúme, talvez?

— Está bem — disse, afinal, soltando-lhe o braço. Hermione foi ao encontro de Victor, que, ao deparar-se com ela, não disfarçou o ar de desagrado.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Preciso conversar com você. — Falava pausadamente, tentando manter-se calma. Sem saber por que, sentia-se intimidada.

— Não temos mais nada a nos dizer.

— Victor... — Tocou-lhe o braço, quando ele fez menção de seguir adiante. Ele parou e olhou-a com um ar tão gelado que Hermione retirou a mão imediatamente.

— Fique longe de mim, Hermione. Deixe-me em paz, por favor.

— Eu detesto perturbar seu sossego, Victor, mas tenho um trabalho a fazer. — Fez uma pausa e fitou-o demoradamente, enquanto buscava coragem para prosseguir: — Eu não acredito que Anne tenha ido até o pântano por iniciativa própria.

— E eu não estou nem um pouco interessado no que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar. Anne está morta — disse, fechando os olhos como se doesse tocar mais uma vez na ferida. — O que você pode fazer para trazê-la de volta? Nada. Ponto final.

— Você acredita que seja realmente ponto final? — insistiu Hermione firmando a voz e elevando-a ligeiramente. — Mesmo existindo a possibilidade de alguém tê-la obrigado a ir até lá, você não se interessa?

— Você está dizendo bobagens. Isso é um absurdo. Ninguém forçou Anne a se perder no pântano. Não haveria razão para isso.

— Não? Pois existe alguém interessado em que eu e Ronald acabemos com essa investigação.

— Pois bem: eu não estou gostando dessa intromissão de vocês, mas isto não significa que eu tenha matado minha mulher! Pelo amor de Deus, Laurel! Pare com isso! Está tudo acabado! Ninguém poderá trazê-la de volta!

— Será que a minha intromissão nesse assunto o incomoda tanto a ponto de você deixar uma cobra venenosa na minha Porta?

— Como? — Ele sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, procurando entender o que ela estava dizendo. — Uma cobra venenosa?

— Exatamente. Dentro de uma linda caixa de presente.

— Meu Deus, que estranha coincidência... — refletiu em voz alta, e então olhou para ela, penalizado. — Sinto muito.— Tocou-lhe o rosto, num gesto que, pela primeira vez, de monstrava amizade. — Eu me lembro de como você se apavorava quando via uma. Aliás, nem gostava do pântano por causa disso, não é?

— Eu nunca gostei daquele lugar, Victor.

— Anne o detestava. Eu costumava caçoar dela, como fazia com você. — Fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor da recordação. — Ela era tão doce, tão frágil...

— Você nunca permitiu que eu a conhecesse — Hermione aproveitou para dizer. — Por que a manteve praticamente escondida de todos?

— Anne se parecia muito com Elise, mas a semelhança era apenas física. Eu mesmo me espantei, quando a conheci. — A mão continuava no rosto de Hermione, mas ele parecia ter-se esquecido dela. — Não podia tolerar a idéia de que os outros começassem a fazer comparações.

— Você se casou com Anne porque ela lembrava Elise?

A fúria se estampou no rosto dele de modo tão súbito que Hermione deu um passo para trás, atemorizada.

— Eu me casei com ela porque a amava! — falou, aos gritos. — Eu precisava dela. Anne era jovem, delicada e dependia de mim!

— Victor, eu imagino como você deve estar se sentindo.

— É mesmo? — continuou ele, acentuando o sarcasmo. — Você entende, por acaso, de perda e traição? Não, minha cara. Ainda precisa viver muito.

— Se houvesse... — Procurou rapidamente as palavras, mas sabia que nada amenizaria o que ela tinha a dizer. — Se houvesse um outro homem na vida de Anne, o que você faria?

Os olhos dele pareciam de aço, quando voltou a encará-la.

— Eu o mataria! Um Judas já é o bastante na vida de um homem — Deu-lhe as costas e caminhou com passos firmes na direção da casa. Hermione ficou contemplando-o por alguns instantes, sem saber definir os seus sentimentos. Pena, frustração, mágoa? As lembranças que tinha dele pareciam cada vez mais remotas. Em silêncio, foi até onde estava o carro de Rony.

— E então? — perguntou ele, dando a partida imediatamente.

— Françoise estava certa acerca do humor dele. Deus, Victor está péssimo! Nervoso, irritadiço... É um homem totalmente diferente. Mal o reconheço. — Fez uma pausa e Rony esperou em silêncio, sem perguntar-lhe nada. — Ele ainda acha que a morte de Anne foi um acidente — Hermione prosseguiu. — Ronald, sou capaz de jurar que Victor a amava de fato. Talvez ele tivesse se envolvido, a princípio, por causa da semelhança com Elise, mas depois acabou se apaixonando. Aposto a minha vida nisso.

— Você então descarta a possibilidade de ele ter-se casado com Anne pensando em Elise?

— Bem, não sou psiquiatra. Estou lhe dizendo essas coisas baseada nas minhas observações. Por isso eu insisto: Victor amava a esposa e ainda está sofrendo muito com a morte dela. — Parou um pouco para pensar e começou a fazer deduções em voz alta: — Talvez uma parte desse sofrimento seja por complexo de culpa.

— Culpa de quê? — Rony pôs um cigarro na boca e ligou o acendedor do carro.

— Ele disse que costumava caçoar dela pelo medo que demonstrava em relação ao pântano. Victor deve estar se mortificando por não tê-la levado a sério.

— Você lhe contou a respeito da caixa?

— Contei. A princípio ele hão relacionou uma coisa com a outra, mas, quando compreendeu o que eu queria dizer, ficou surpreso. E então se lembrou de que sempre tive medo de cobras. Por alguns minutos, voltou a ser o homem que eu admirava, o Victor de antes, bom, gentil e afetuoso. — A voz tremeu ligeiramente, e, emocionada, Hermione voltou os olhos para a janela, enquanto Rony praguejava em silêncio.

— O que mais você descobriu, além de que morre de pena dele?

Ela ignorou a provocação. Não tinha forças para discutir.

— Ele disse que mataria o homem que, porventura, se envolvesse com Anne — revelou com voz fria.

— Isso prova que o seu querido é um homem capaz de violências, e não o herói romântico das suas fantasias. — Dirigiu o carro para o estacionamento do _Herald. _— A primeira mulher escolheu o irmão mais novo dele. Você nunca se perguntou por quê?

Saíram do carro e, quando Rony fez uma tentativa para segurar-lhe o braço, Hermione o repeliu.

— Você não entende nada de amor ou lealdade, Ronald.

— E você? — reagiu ele. — Se tivesse amadurecido um pouco, perceberia que não ama Victor Krum, apenas está obcecada por ele.

Hermione empalideceu, os olhos ficaram sombrios.

— Eu o amo de fato, Ronald Weasley — falou, em voz baixa e vibrante. — Pena que você não tenha capacidade para entender isso. Está sempre querendo o preto no branco. Ótimo, então guarde para você as suas idéias e me deixe em paz.

Saiu andando na frente dele. Rony, porém, alcançou-a logo.

— Não me dispense dessa maneira — ordenou com raiva, sentindo-se terrivelmente frustrado por ouvi-la confessar seu amor por Krum. — Já estou farto de suas histórias açucaradas. Não agüento mais ouvir você falando desse príncipe encantado cada vez que eu a toco.

Hermione olhou para ele com a fisionomia neutra.

— Você é mesmo um idiota, Ronald Weasley. Não entendeu nada. — Continuou a andar. — Agora, me deixe em paz. — Antes que ele retrucasse, calou-o com um gesto: — Pelo menos por alguns instantes.

Desta vez ele não a seguiu. Esperou que ela desaparecesse dentro do prédio e puxou um cigarro do maço que estava no bolso da camisa.

Que diabo estava havendo com ele? Por que tanta raiva? Talvez estivesse usando Victor Krum como um obstáculo para não precisar se abrir e confessar a Hermione o que de fato sentia por ela. Sempre planejara tudo tão cuidadosamente... Mas as coisas começaram a escapar do seu controle depois que tivera Hermione nos braços. Droga, estava apaixonado por ela e não havia contado com isso. O pior de tudo era que, se ousasse falar a ela sobre o seu amor, com certeza Hermione o julgaria louco. É, talvez estivesse louco mesmo. Apaixonado por Hermione Granger...

Jogou o cigarro no chão e entrou no prédio, ainda desnorteado com aquela revelação que brotara de dentro dele.

* * *

><p><strong>As coisas estão esquentando e daqui a pouco saberemos quem matou Anne krum.<strong>

**Comentem !**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Hermione considerou-se uma felizarda, quando, ao entrar na redação, o editor mandou-a novamente à rua para uma reportagem. Mais do que depressa, ela saiu na companhia de um fotógrafo, antes de encontrar-se com Rony.

Não queria vê-lo, não até que a raiva e a mágoa houvessem passado. Ronald não estava sendo razoável, disse para si mesma, enquanto James, o fotógrafo, fazia o carro atravessar o sinal amarelo para se juntar ao fluxo de tráfego na outra quadra. Como alguém podia ser tão frio?Continuou a pensar, mal prestando atenção ao trânsito. Será que ele não tinha a menor simpatia pelos problemas dos outros ou aquilo era apenas aparência? Não via o sofrimento de Victor? Não reconhecia a dor naquele semblante torturado? Deus, como Hermione podia amar alguém tão... Nesse momento, a ordem de seus pensamentos se interrompeu, e ela reconheceu que, apesar de tudo, não importavam as razões, pois amava Rony. E isso era tão simples que não exigia explicações.

Justamente por amá-lo é que Hermione não podia aceitar nele tamanha frieza para com os sentimentos alheios. Ele a acusara de estar obcecada por Victor. Grande psicólogo! Qualquer pessoa racional entenderia que Victor Krum havia sido o seu herói de infância. Ela o amara livremente, com o coração de uma criança. Como passar do tempo, o amor se transformara, não porque Victor houvesse mudado, mas porque ela própria estava diferente. Era uma mulher adulta, não mais a menina de antes.

Ainda amava Victor, claro que sim, porém do modo como uma mulher ama a recordação de um primeiro beijo. Era uma lembrança doce e suave, sem qualquer vestígio de paixão. Incrível que Rony não conseguisse entender isso. Na certa julgara que ela pensava em Victor sempre que estavam juntos. Droga! Como ele podia acreditar...

Mais uma vez uma nova idéia interrompeu o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Uma idéia tentadora. Rony se comportava desse modo simplesmente porque sentia ciúme.

— Puxa, como não pensei nisso antes? — disse, satisfeita, em voz alta.

— O quê?— James perguntou, sem entender.

— Hã? Ah, não é nada, James. Estava apenas pensando alto.

O outro não fez perguntas e continuou atento ao volante. Ciúme... Bem, isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis de serem entendidas. E bem mais interessantes também. Mas, nesse caso, por que ele jamais deixava transparecer que gostava dela? Ou, por outra, isso seria sinal de que estava apaixonado? Talvez sim, talvez não. Ela precisaria pensar no assunto.

O carro estava preso no trânsito, em meio a uma sinfonia estridente de buzinas.

— Vou saltar aqui, James. Acho que a pé chegarei mais rápido. Nos encontramos daqui a pouco, certo? — E saindo do automóvel, foi para o local da reportagem.

Rony estava na rua também. Como Hermione, ele enfrentava o trânsito, as buzinas e o calor. Entretanto, na Vieux Carré, a atmosfera era mais agradável, já que se podia sentir a combinação do aroma das flores com o do rio. Mas, no momento, ele estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção às belezas naturais de New Orleans.

No distrito policial, depois de algumas perguntas, Rony obtivera a informação de que nunca se especulara acerca de Elise ou Charles Krum. Nem sequer havia um relatório dando-os como desaparecidos. Aparentemente, o bilhete deixado por Elise, as roupas que estavam faltando nos armários e os quadros tirados das paredes foram o suficiente para satisfazer a todos, inclusive a polícia. Rony, porém, não estava satisfeito.

Ao tentar ir mais longe, foi barrado por um muro de indiferença. Que importância poderia ter se os dois continuavam na cidade ou se alguém os havia visto? Eles haviam desaparecido, e dez anos era muito tempo. Havia outros casos em New Orleans para manter a polícia ocupada. Quem se importaria com um adultério cometido há uma década? Claro, os rapazes do laboratório poderiam analisar o pedaço de metal quando tivessem tempo. E ele? O que pretendia fazer? Aceitava um conselho? Melhor deixar isso para lá.

Rony saiu do distrito com menos pistas do que quando entrara. Ao dobrar uma esquina, deparou com o bar que Harry costumava freqüentar. Ambiente requintado, boa música... Era bem capaz que ele estivesse por lá. Resolveu entrar.

Avistou o amigo no primeiro instante, sentado a uma mesa de canto. Um copo de cerveja pela metade e a atenção voltada para alguns papéis espalhados na frente dele. Rony sorriu. Harry não mudava nunca. Parecia o mesmo dos tempos de faculdade. Pela primeira vez naquele dia sorriu, sentindo-se bem.

— Diga aí, bacharel. Tudo bem?

— O quê? — Distraído, Harry ergueu os olhos. — Oi, Rony. — Juntou os papéis, enquanto o outro se sentava. — O que anda fazendo?

— O mesmo de sempre. — Pediu uma cerveja à garçonete

— Agora, no entanto, estou precisando dos seus conselhos jurídicos.

— Ah... — Sorrindo, Harry coçou o queixo, o único traço de semelhança com a irmã.

— Eu disse conselhos, não representação — Rony avisou.

— Muito bem. Vamos lá.

Rony esperou que a garçonete colocasse o copo de cerveja diante dele e então começou:

— Se eu decidisse aplicar o meu dinheiro, você diria que as ações da Empresa de Construção Naval Krum seriam um bom investimento?

Harry olhou intrigado para o amigo.

— Eu diria que esse é um assunto para você discutir com o seu corretor, e não com o seu advogado.

— Uma questão hipotética então: se eu estivesse interessado em investir numa companhia sólida de New Orleans, poderia escolher a companhia dos Krum?

— Bem, eu diria que é uma das companhias mais sólidas do país.

— Muito bem — Rony murmurou. — Por que você acha que ninguém tocou na herança de Elise Krum?

Harry estava cada vez mais intrigado. Tomou um gole de cerveja.

— Como você chegou a isso?

— Sinto muito, mas não posso revelar a fonte, Harry. Cinqüenta mil dólares... — Fitou o amigo com ar pensativo, correndo os dedos pelo copo de cerveja. — Uma bela soma para dar-se uma injeção nos negócios, principalmente em se tratando de dez anos atrás. Acho que até mesmo um homem como Krum encontraria um modo de fazer uso desse dinheiro.

— Ele não tem direito a nenhum centavo dessa quantia. Ela está no nome de Elise. — Sorriu diante da expressão interrogativa de Rony. — A minha firma cuidou do caso — explicou.

— E a mulher simplesmente desapareceu. — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — Estranho. Vocês não tentaram encontrá-la?

— Sinto muito, mas agora sou eu quem não pode falar. É contra a ética.

— Certo, vamos falar hipoteticamente outra vez: quando alguém herda uma grande quantia e não a reclama, o que faz o testamenteiro para encontrá-la?

— Anúncios nos jornais, detetives particulares, enfim, os procedimentos normais.

— Vamos supor que a pessoa beneficiada tenha um marido que não deseje avistar-se com ele.

— Nesse caso, a investigação seria confidencial.

— Hum, hum. — Rony brincava com o copo. — Elise Krum havia feito um testamento?

— Rony...

— Por favor, Harry. Isso é muito importante.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse lhe pedindo tal coisa, Harry simplesmente sairia com alguma frase em jargão legal. Mas conhecia Rony muito bem e há muito tempo.

— Não — respondeu, afinal. — Tanto Elise quanto Victor tinham testamentos em fase de redação, mas ela desapareceu antes que fossem assinados.

— E quem eram os beneficiados?

— Eram testamentos normais, para marido e esposa sem filhos. Lilá e Charles possuíam seu próprio dinheiro.

— Muito dinheiro?

— Lilá é uma mulher muito rica. Os investimentos de Charles e as suas economias representam um patrimônio respeitável. Mas ele também não retirou um centavo, esse tempo todo.

— Interessante — foi o único comentário de Rony.

— Agora você quer me dizer a troco de que está fazendo tantas perguntas?

— Estou apenas tentando cercar todos os lados.

— É alguma coisa relacionada com o que você e Hermione estão investigando? Gina me contou sobre Anne e as cartas.

— Ah, você a conheceu?

Harry corou ligeiramente, fazendo Rony lembrar-se dos tempos de faculdade, quando o outro se interessava por uma garota, sem muita coragem para se declarar.

— Ela mora na casa da minha avó. Como eu poderia não conhecê-la? — retrucou. — Vocês vão conseguir ajudá-la?

— Estamos fazendo o possível. E, já que vocês se tornaram amigos, é bom que a mantenha calma e fora disso tudo. Pelo menos até que a coisa estoure.

— Eu já havia pensado nisso — Harry confessou. — Você está cuidando da Hermione?

Rony sorriu com ironia, lembrando-se de como haviam passa do aquelas últimas horas.

— Ninguém consegue tomar conta de Hermione— murmurou.

— Eu sei. — Novamente distraído, Harry guardou os papéis na pasta. — Eu tenho um encontro com um cliente, mas, assim que tivermos um tempinho livre, gostaria de voltar a conversar sobre isso com você.

— Está bem. E obrigado.

Sozinho, Rony concentrou-se no copo de cerveja à sua frente. Muitas peças ainda estavam soltas, refletiu, descontente. Outras não se encaixavam. Duas pessoas poderiam dar as costas para os amigos e parentes, especialmente no primeiro ímpeto de um caso de amor, mas deixar de lado uma quantia como aquela? E, principalmente, quando dez anos já se haviam passado?

Ou o amor os enlouquecera de fato ou ambos estavam mortos há muito tempo. A morte, nesse caso, fazia mais sentido para Rony.

Recostando-se na cadeira, acendeu um cigarro. Se Charles e Elise tivessem sofrido um acidente na fuga, com certeza teriam sido identificados. Balançou a cabeça, insatisfeito. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. De certo modo, intuía que tudo estava relacionado com o caso de Anne Krum. E, se uma de suas teorias estivesse certa, a pessoa que estava por trás daqueles acontecimentos havia matado não apenas uma, mas três vezes.

Ficou contemplando a fumaça que se desprendia do cigarro e resmungou baixinho. Já era muito tarde para continuar investigando o desaparecimento de Charles e Elise. O dia seguinte era domingo, o que significava que ele teria que esperar até segunda-feira.

Segunda-feira, pensou, decidido. A próxima coisa a investigar seria o paradeiro de Victor no dia em que Charles e Elise saíram para sempre de Heritage Oak. Ele e Hermione escavariam a fundo os menores detalhes, ainda que ela relutasse em prosseguir para não magoar aquele idiota.

Amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro e saiu, deixando uma nota sobre a mesa. Precisava falar com Hermione imediatamente.

Hermione estava totalmente envolvida na matéria quando Rony apareceu na redação.

— Você já terminou?— Ela ergueu os olhos da máquina de escrever.

— Quase. Por quê?

— Preciso conversar com você. Quer jantar comigo?

Hermione ficou surpresa com aquele tom um tanto formal. Aquele não era o estilo dele e ela ficou em dúvida sobre como responder à pergunta. O que estaria tramando agora?

— Está bem, Ronald— aceitou, afinal. — Eu... — Foi interrompida pelo telefone que tocava sobre a sua mesa. Ainda pensando no que dizer a ele, atendeu: — Redação, Hermione Granger.

Ronyviu a expressão dela mudar subitamente, a cor desaparecendo do seu rosto, antes que os olhos se erguessem para ele com urgência.

— Sinto muito — disse Hermione, indicando o telefone na mesa dele. Num segundo, Rony alcançou a extensão. Hermione procurava ganhar tempo: — Fale mais alto, por favor. Não estou ouvin do bem.

— Você já foi advertida duas vezes — uma voz sussurrante e assexuada disse do outro lado da linha, fazendo-a tremer instintivamente, dos pés à cabeça. — Pare de se intrometer num assunto que não lhe diz respeito.

— Quem está falando? Alô?

— Estou avisando pela última vez: esqueça-se de Anne Krum.

— Foi você que deixou aquela caixa na minha porta? — Hermione notou que Rony pegava um outro telefone e discava apressadamente.

— Aquilo foi apenas um lembrete. Da próxima vez, você receberá um outro animalzinho de estimação. Vivo — acrescentou.

Ela não podia controlar a sensação de pânico que lhe percorria a espinha, mas podia dar um jeito para que a voz não saísse trêmula.

— Foi você também que esteve no pântano, a noite passada, não é?

— Você não tinha nada que fazer lá. Se entrar novamente naquele pântano, não sairá viva!

Meu Deus, o que era aquilo? Um pesadelo? Até então só presenciara essas coisas nos livros e filmes. Mal podia acreditar que estivesse sendo protagonista de uma cena de mistério.

— Você tem medo de que eu descubra o quê? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Anne não deveria ter entrado naquele pântano. Lembre-se disto.

Um clique seco do outro lado da linha deu a entender que a pessoa havia desligado. Segundos mais tarde, Rony praguejou e desligou o outro telefone.

— Droga! Foi rápido demais para que conseguissem localizar a chamada. Você reconheceu a voz?

— Não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja.

— Pelo visto, nós estamos deixando alguém muito nervoso — murmurou, pensativo. Alguém que, segundo a teoria dele, não se incomodaria de matar pela quarta vez.

— Você está pensando em chamar a polícia — deduziu ela.

— Acertou em cheio.

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos e se levantou.

— Ronald, escute, eu sei que você tem razão, mas vamos esperar mais um pouco. — Calou-o com um gesto. — Essa pessoas quer nos amedrontar e nos fazer desistir. Vamos fazer o seguinte então: neste fim de semana poderemos confrontar nossas anotações, checar nossas idéias, fazer as possíveis relações. Assim vai ser melhor, porque, quando formos à polícia, na segunda-feira — acrescentou com ênfase —, teremos tudo montado.

Ela estava certa, mas ele não gostou da idéia.

— Está bem. Vamos fazer isso. Mas o nosso prazo será até segunda-feira, lembre-se.

Em vez do jantar à luz de velas, que Rony planejara, eles estavam sentados à mesa do apartamento de Hermione, matando a fome com hambúrgueres e batatas fritas. Folhas de papel espalhavam-se diante dos dois, arrancadas de blocos de anotações.

— Eu diria que temos evidências suficientes para concluir que a morte de Anne não foi um acidente. — Hermione anotou o item no bloco, numa primeira tentativa de organizar a discussão.

— Brilhante — Rony murmurou. — Até parece Harry falando diante de um júri.

— Não seja bobo, Weasley, e me passe a soda. — Ele atendeu e ela tomou um gole diretamente da lata. Com a testa franzida, prosseguiu, concentrada no bloco: — Temos ainda o testemunho de Gina de que Anne tinha horror a lugares escuros, especialmente àquele pântano, o que foi confirmado por Victor, Lilá e Françoise. O que mais? Ah, as cartas roubadas, não pode mos nos esquecer desse detalhe, que é importantíssimo. Depois temos aquela caixa que me enviaram, o ataque que sofri no pântano e o telefonema anônimo.

Rony apagou o cigarro e deixou-a prosseguir.

— A primeira entrevista com Victor e Lilá... nada de muito significativo, a não ser que se leve em conta o lado emocional da coisa, com o qual, decisivamente, você não aprecia lidar.

— Pois eu o considero muito útil — Rony argumentou, sem alterar o tom de voz —, desde que se olhe para ele com uma certa objetividade. O que você, decisivamente, não tem.

Hermione chegou a abrir a boca para dar uma resposta atravessada, mas refreou-se a tempo, lembrando-se de que ela o provocara primeiro. Baixou os olhos para as anotações e continuou apressadamente:

— Agora, com relação a Brewster, sabemos que ele estava apaixonado por Anne e que queria que ela deixasse Victor. Não precisamos fazer conjeturas a respeito, já que ele mesmo confessou isso. — Sublinhou o nome de Brewster e prosseguiu: _— _Lilá sabia de tudo, mas não podemos ter a mesma certeza com relação a Victor. Pela conversa que tive com ele, não percebi nada. Podemos então deduzir duas coisas: ou ele não sabia dos sentimentos de Nathan ou não deu importância a eles, visto que o outro ainda trabalha na firma.

Hermione esfregou a nuca e esticou o corpo, num primeiro sinal de cansaço.

— O ponto principal, e onde estamos de pleno acordo, é que Anne não sairia para aquele pântano no meio da noite se não estivesse sendo pressionada a fazer isso. E mais: ela não teria continuado a andar, aprofundando-se cada vez mais, se tivesse outra escolha. Na minha opinião, Brewster é o maior suspeito.

Rony também fez algumas anotações e em seguida comunicou:

— Eu falei com Harry esta tarde.

— É? — Hermione olhou para ele, tentando fazer uma ligação entre aquela declaração e o que ela acabara de dizer.

— Eu queria que ele confirmasse uma hipótese que me veio à cabeça, depois que saí do distrito policial.

— O que Harry tem a ver com isso?

— Ele é advogado. — Com um sorriso, Rony acendeu um cigarro. — E, para nossa sorte, descobri que a firma onde ele trabalha cuidou do caso da herança que Elise deveria receber.

Hermione descansou a lata de refrigerante sobre a mesa.

— Ainda não estou entendendo. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

— Minha cabeça está a mil. Ouça só isto. — Vasculhou nas notas, procurando alguns dados. — Cinqüenta mil dólares, mais os juros de dez anos, nunca foram reclamados. O dinheiro de Charles Krum também não foi tocado, nesse tempo todo. O banco deve ter feito uma investigação discreta sobre o paradeiro deles, sem sucesso. — Encontrou o olhar de Hermione. — Por outro lado, não existe nos arquivos da polícia nenhum relatório dando os dois como desaparecidos, o que significa que ninguém se incomodou de comunicar o fato. Agora eu pergunto: como e que duas pessoas conseguem sumir, sem deixar o menor vestígio?

— Onde é que você está querendo chegar?

— Você sabe muito bem.

Sentindo necessidade de se movimentar um pouco, Hermione ergueu-se da cadeira.

— Você acredita que eles estejam mortos, não é? — concluiu. — Talvez estejam mesmo. Podem ter sofrido um acidente e... — Parou, e Rony percebeu que agora os pensamentos dela seguiam o mesmo rumo que os seus. — Você acha que eles foram mortos antes de saírem de Heritage Oak?

— É mais do que uma simples possibilidade, não é?

— Não sei. — Pressionando os dedos na testa, Hermione tentou raciocinar com lógica. — Eles poderiam ter tomado um avião para a Europa ou para o Oriente, sabe Deus para onde, usando passaportes falsos.

— Poderiam — concordou ele. — Mas seria um bocado difícil, não concorda?

Hermione respirou fundo.

— Vamos supor que, de algum modo, tudo isso esteja relacionado com a morte de Anne. Nesse caso, Brewster estaria fora de suspeitas. Mas então quem... — Continuou a buscar no cérebro uma explicação que a convencesse. — Victor estava fora da cidade.

— Quem disse? Será que estava mesmo? — Rony interrompeu-a, sabendo que precisava usar de todo o cuidado dali para a frente. — Ele tinha um jatinho. Poderia inclusive estar pilotando o aparelho. Você sabe as possibilidades que se abrem a partir daí.

Hermione não respondeu, a mente trabalhando furiosamente. Uma chegada repentina, os amantes surpreendidos, um momento de loucura. Num avião particular, os corpos poderiam ser levados para qualquer lugar, sem que isso levantasse suspeitas. Pálida, voltou-se para Rony. Ele estava esperando que ela abrisse a boca para dizer que aquilo era um absurdo. Mas Hermione não poderia. Havia muita coerência na hipótese levantada por ele.

— Não será fácil — anunciou com um fio de voz, procurando, todavia, manter uma frieza profissional —Mas poderemos checar todos os vôos feitos naquela noite, há dez anos.

— Pois eu começarei a investigar na segunda-feira.

Ela fez um aceno afirmativo.

— E eu vou ver se consigo arrancar alguma coisa de Harry. Pretendo ir até a firma onde ele trabalha para conseguir mais detalhes sobre essa história do dinheiro de Elise.

— Não.

— Não? — repetiu ela, sem entender. — Mas nós precisamos cercar todos os lados.

— Daqui para a frente, você não vai perguntar mais nada a ninguém.

— De que diabo você está falando? Não se consegue uma matéria sem perguntas ou entrevistas.

— Daqui para a frente, eu vou assumir as investigações.— Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você enlouqueceu, só pode ser isso.

— Encare como quiser, mas não vou deixar você se expor novamente.

— Quer ficar com as glórias para você, Ronald Weasley?— Ele foi engolido pela ira.

— Isso não é um jogo! — vociferou. — Não estamos fazendo apostas para ver quem consegue a primeira página!

— Eu nunca considerei a minha profissão um jogo — retrucou ela, sem se abalar com os gritos.

— Ouça bem, Hermione Granger, não quero você no meu caminho.

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— Ótimo, eu saio. — E acrescentou: — Desde que você tampouco fique no meu.

— Mas não percebe que está correndo perigo? — ele gritou. — Use a cabeça pelo menos uma vez na vida. Você foi amea çada não uma, mas três vezes! Eles não estão brincando, Hermione!

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Então eu preciso tomar um cuidado redobrado, certo?

— Escute aqui, sua teimosa, ninguém me ameaçou, eu não estou arriscando a minha vida. É você que eles querem! — Havia pânico na voz dele, mas Hermione estava com outras coisas na cabeça para poder notar o quanto Rony se importava com ela. |

— Você quer saber por quê, Ronald Weasley? — continuou ela com voz firme. — Porque eu sou uma mulher, e as mulheres se deixam intimidar com mais facilidade do que os homens. Pelo menos é o que todos pensam.

— Hermione, escute...

— Mas eles se esqueceram de uma coisa — prosseguiu, impedindo-o de falar. — Você se esqueceu de uma coisa, Ronald Weasley. Eu sou uma repórter, está no meu sangue, e, para chegar à verdade, sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Não fosse assim, seria melhor procurar outra profissão.

— Só que eu não estou apaixonado pela maioria das repórteres — reagiu ele, cada vez mais nervoso. — É você que eu amo, droga! E não posso suportar a idéia de vê-la se arriscando desse jeito. — Parou, ofegante, e tirou um cigarro do maço.

Hermione ficou imóvel, vendo-o procurar a caixa de fósforos no meio dos papéis. Sentia-se rodopiando, como se tivesse sido apanhada por um redemoinho. Apenas quando Rony parou de resmungar foi que ela se deu conta da onda de calor que a envolvia. Nos seus ouvidos, o eco daquela frase tão ansiosamente aguardada: "É você que eu amo". Ele dissera isso mesmo? Ela não estaria sonhando?

Rony parecia tão surpreso quanto Hermione. Diabos, o que ele fizera? Acabara por mostrar as cartas antes mesmo da aposta. E agora? Como se comportar daí para a frente?

— Eu... eu acabei de dizer o que penso que disse? — tentou brincar para aliviar o embaraço.

Hermione não sorriu, apenas cruzou os braços.

— Hum, hum. Eu tenho testemunhas.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta.

— Mas não há ninguém aqui.

— Isso é o de menos. Eu posso subornar alguém.

Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, quando, na verdade, estava louco para tocá-la. Ela o fitou de modo enigmático e deu um passo para a frente.

— Não sei como pude pensar que você fosse um homem observador, Ronald Weasley.

— Como assim? — Olhou para ela, intrigado.

— Será que não está entendendo mesmo? — Sorriu de modo significativo. — Será que é tão difícil para você ler nos meus olhos?

O coração dele começou a bater num ritmo desenfreado. Não podia se lembrar de uma sensação tão intensa de felicidade.

— Prefiro que use as palavras — murmurou, então. — Não me faça implorar, Hermione.

— Ronald... — Chegou bem perto dele, os olhos brilhando, o rosto sorridente. — Você é o único homem da minha vida. Eu te amo, como jamais amei alguém antes. E isso não vai mudar nunca, dentro de mim.

— Hermione... — Mas não pôde dizer mais nada, porque, no segundo seguinte, suas bocas estavam coladas, uma entrega ardente e apaixonada. Passou os braços em volta dela e puxou-a para mais perto, enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe alvoroçavam a mente. Há quanto tempo vinha esperando por isso... Tanto tempo... Quando fora que ele se sentira assim?

— Fale de novo — ordenou, junto aos lábios dela. — Diga mais uma vez que me ama.

— Eu te amo, Ronald. Tanto, que você nem é capaz de imaginar. — Os beijos se confundiram com as palavras. As mãos dele subiam e desciam pelas costas de Hermione. — Eu pensei que, se lhe dissesse isso antes, você daria risada, julgando-me louca. — Segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, embriagada de felicidade. — Quando foi que você se apaixonou por mim? Eu nunca percebi nada.

— Você não acreditaria, se eu lhe dissesse. — Antes que Hermione tivesse oportunidade para insistir, os lábios dele se apossaram novamente dos dela.

Os outros pensamentos foram varridos da mente de Rony. Ali só existia lugar para Hermione, a mulher que ele amava mais do que a própria vida. Se antes julgava amá-la com loucura, isso não era nada, comparado ao que sentia agora. Abraçou-a com força, desejando perder-se nela, como se o corpo de Hermione fosse a extensão do seu próprio corpo.

Hermione deixava-se arrastar por aquele beijo, de um sabor novo, todo especial, agora que estava segura dos sentimentos de Rony. Saber que ele a desejava era excitante. Ter a certeza de que ele a amava era glorioso. Palavras... Tantas palavras que gostaria de dizer... Mas depois. Agora havia outra linguagem para ser usada, uma comunicação que dispensava palavras. Ah, aquela química que existia entre eles era capaz de fazê-la derreter. Ardendo de desejo, ela o arrastou consigo para o chão.

Rápido. Muito rápido. Nenhum dos dois falava. Depressa. Sentir pele contra pele. Roupas descartadas com urgência. Ah... que delícia o contato de seus corpos... Que arrepio um simples toque era capaz de provocar!

Rony. murmurava coisas de encontro ao ouvido dela. Hermione sussurrava o nome dele com doçura. E suas línguas se entrela çavam novamente.

Um beijo demorado. Não havia pressa agora. A certeza de que se amavam fazia o desejo misturar-se a uma sensação de deslumbramento.

Os lábios de Rony moviam-se sobre o ombro dela, devagar, preguiçosamente, desciam para o braço, subiam outra vez, enquanto Hermione lhe acariciava os cabelos e a nuca. Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram, até que, sorrindo, eles fizeram suas bocas se unirem mais uma vez.

A mudança aconteceu tão devagar que, muito provavelmente, nenhum dos dois se deu conta dela. Ainda não havia pressa nem desespero, mas o desejo crescia, tornava-se mais intenso. Gradualmente, os suspiros transformaram-se em gemidos. Com a boca fechada sobre um dos seios de Hermione, Rony ouvia a respiração dela se acelerar. Ou seria a dele? A excitação foi aumentando diante da expectativa. Seus corpos vibravam, suplicantes. As carícias tornavam-se mais ardentes. Olhos fechados, respiração arquejante, Hermione sentia as mãos de Rony percorrerem-lhe o corpo, e gemeu e tremeu quando a língua dele começou a fazer as loucuras que as mãos apenas haviam iniciado.

Úmida de excitação, ela o conduziu para dentro de si. Nenhum dos dois podia esperar mais. Seus corpos se movimentavam em perfeita sintonia, o ritmo aumentando... aumentando... , Hermione, com o pouco de lucidez que lhe restava, rezava a todos os deuses para que aquela sensação indescritível não cessasse nunca.

Rony estava de olhos bem abertos. Dentro dela e olhando para ela. Ele a queria toda, penetrar-lhe o corpo e alcançar-lhe a alma. Como era linda, transfigurada pelo desejo, e ao mesmo tempo serena diante da segurança que o amor lhe proporcionava! Ele gostaria de guardar para sempre aquela imagem. Mas foi a última coisa em que conseguiu pensar com clareza, antes que a escuridão e todos os seus prazeres selvagens o dominassem completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom é isso, desculpem a demora é que estou em semana de prova e fica meio difícil postar mas vou fazer o possível pra postar o mais rápido possível!<strong>

**A fic esta acabando e já estou preparando a próxima fic e estou ansiosa por ela!**

**Comentem.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Estava escuro. Rony não tinha idéia das horas, mas isso não o preocupava nem um pouco. Deitados na cama de Hermione, abraçados, sentiam-se aquecidos pela proximidade de seus corpos. Como crianças desleixadas, haviam deixado as roupas caídas no chão da sala. Que gostoso, imaginar que os dois poderiam ficar um dia inteiro no meio daquela desordem, sem horário, podendo cochilar, fazer amor, cochilar outra vez, preparar alguma coisa na cozinha, deixar as roupas esquecidas num canto, fazer amor outra vez... Hum, que sensação de conforto e preguiça...

Ele conhecia tudo sobre ela: as coisas que podiam agradar-lhe, aborrecê-la ou fazê-la rir. Sabia onde Hermione nascera e como crescera. Já ouvira algumas passagens da infância dela, através de conversas com Olívia ou Harry. Sabia que ela quebrara a perna aos nove anos, que trabalhara no jornalzinho do colégio e que, até os sete anos, costumava dormir com um ursinho de pelúcia de uma orelha só.

Coisas que o faziam sorrir, quando imaginava as cenas, embora não estivesse certo de que Hermione aprovaria que lhe houvessem contado.

Por outro lado, ele não lhe contara nada acerca da sua vida, podia lembrar-se da mágoa que lera nos olhos dela, quando se recusara a entrar em detalhes sobre o seu passado. Mesmo assim, sem saber nada a respeito dele, ela o amava e o aceitava.

Hermione se aconchegou mais, olhos abertos, ajustando-se ao corpo dele na escuridão.

— Em que você está pensando?

Rony guardou silêncio um instante e então começou a brincar com uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

— Eu cresci naquele cenário que você viu num dos quadros lá de casa. — Hermione não disse nada. Segurou a mão dele e ficou esperando. — Os velhos não saíam às ruas, durante a noite, as pessoas só andavam em grupos. Muitos becos e ruas com os postes de iluminação quebrados. Policiais fazendo a ronda aos pares, dentro dos carros. Não posso me lembrar de uma só noite em que as sirenes não soassem.

O corpo de Hermione era tão macio, em contato com o dele... No silêncio daquele quarto, Rony se perguntou por que resolvera se abrir com ela. A resposta veio rápida: porque nada daquilo saíra da sua mente, ainda que agora a sua vida fosse outra. Ele amava Hermione e gostaria que ela partilhasse até mesmo os momentos tristes do seu passado.

— Eu trabalhava para um homem que possuía uma banca de jornais. Num verão fomos assaltados seis vezes. Da última vez, ele acabou se enfezando e se envolveu feia com os assaltantes. Ficou dois dias no hospital, mas só voltou a trabalhar dali a duas semanas. Tinha sessenta e quatro anos.

— Ronald... — Pressionou o rosto no ombro dele. — Não precisa me contar, se não quiser.

— Eu quero que você saiba de onde eu vim. — Mas ficou em silêncio por dois longos minutos. — No apartamento onde eu morava, as paredes eram úmidas, o cheiro de mofo, permanente. No inverno, era muito frio, o vento entrava pelas janelas, o chão era gelado. No verão, parecia uma fornalha. Um odor horrível, vindo dos becos imundos, poluía o ambiente. — Fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: — À noite, os meninos andavam com as prostitutas que faziam ponto nas esquinas, sempre de olho nos carros da polícia que rondavam o local. Eu morava com uma tia. Ela cuidou de mim desde que minha mãe morreu e meu pai foi embora. Não precisava ter feito isso, não era obrigação dela. Coitada, sempre tão doente... — Apertou os dedos de Hermione. — Minha tia não sabia o que era o egoísmo. Acho que foi a pessoa mais altruísta que já conheci.

— Ela amava você — Hermione murmurou, agradacendo em silêncio àquela mulher que cuidara de Rony para ela.

— Eu sei. Pena não ter tido oportunidade para tirá-la de lá. Ela morreu pouco antes de nos mudarmos, quando eu já tinha condições de levá-la para um lugar decente.

— Ronald...

— Sempre que eu pensava em mim e você, me perguntava como as coisas poderiam dar certo entre nós, algum dia. Temos berços diferentes. Algumas vezes, inclusive, cheguei a pensar que te desejava só por isso.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Espertinho — murmurou, numa tentativa para descontraí-lo um pouco.

— Você é tão linda, Hermione... — sussurrou. — Eu nunca me esqueci daquela fotografia que um dia Harry levou para o nosso alojamento na universidade.

Surpresa, Hermione tentou falar, mas desistiu. Rony lhe dissera que ela não acreditaria. Era inacreditável mesmo. Apaixonar-se por uma fotografia. E ela que pensava que essas coisas só acontecessem nas novelas.

— Sempre morri de ciúme do que você pudesse sentir pelo Krum— revelou ele.

— Ronald, por favor...

— Não — interrompeu-a com delicadeza—, eu sei que você não está pensando nele agora.

— Ronald, ouça-me. O que eu sinto por Victor é uma coisa bem diferente daquilo que sinto por você. Eu gosto muito dele, mas é você que eu amo. Ponha isso nessa cabeça dura.

Ele riu.

— Eu sei, amor. Agora estou certo disso. Não posso ter ciúme dos seus sonhos de criança. Só o presente me importa. — Fez uma pausa e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela. — Você quer se casar comigo, Hermione?

Silêncio por um instante.

— Por que demorou tanto para me perguntar? — E abriu os braços para ele, julgando que fosse morrer de tanta felicidade.

Hermione acordou com o sol batendo no rosto e Rony mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que o dia estava lindo. Em algum momento durante a noite, a chuva caíra e fizera a manhã nascer limpa e fresquinha. Sem abrir os olhos, ela suspirou e espreguiçou-se. Os lábios de Rony estavam agora no seu queixo.

— Eu adoro o modo como você acorda, sabia? — murmurou ele, e escorregou as mãos para os quadris de Hermione, atraindo-a mais para perto.

— Mmmm... Que horas são?

— Quase onze. — Os lábios de Rony finalmente encontraram os dela.

Num movimento cheio de preguiça, Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Eu já lhe disse que adoro quando você me beija desse jeito?

— Não. — Inclinando a cabeça, beijou-a novamente. — Por que não diz agora? Sempre é tempo.

— Se eu fizer isso... mmmm... você vai ficar insuportável.

Rindo, Rony pressionou os lábios na curva do ombro dela.

— Estou louco por você, Mione. Quando vamos nos casar?

— Logo — afirmou. — Puxa, quando eu contar à minha avó, ela... — Parou de falar repentinamente e arregalou os olhos. — Meu Deus, o almoço!

— Para ser sincero, não era bem nisso que eu estava pensando. Estou faminto por outra coisa. — E deu-lhe uma mordidinha na orelha.

— Não, você não entendeu. Precisamos correr ou estaremos em sérias dificuldades, —- Tentou empurrá-lo para o lado. Rony, porém, agarrou-a pela cintura, forçando-a a permanecer deitada.

— Se você não ficar exatamente onde está — murmurou de encontro aos lábios dela —Quem vai ficar em dificuldade serei eu.

— Ronald... — Hermione desviou o rosto, mas ele não se incomodou e pôs-se a beijar-lhe o pescoço. — O almoço de domingo é sagrado para minha avó — afirmou, enquanto sentia o corpo acender-se.

— Você sabe cozinhar?

— Hein? Bem, acho que sim, isto é, se o seu estômago não for muito exigente. Ronald, não. — Perdendo o fôlego, ela segurou a mão que vagueava pelo seu corpo.

— Por que não almoçamos por aqui mesmo? Não estou com a menor vontade de sair da cama.

— Ronald... — Sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse pôr os pensamentos em ordem, e segurou os ombros dele com firmeza. — Já que você vai fazer parte da família, é bom ir se habituando com certas regras. O almoço de domingo — continuou em tom didático, fazendo-o divertir-se com aquilo — é uma tradição. Ai daquele que se atrever a rompê-la, faltando ou simplesmente chegando atrasado.

— Eu sou um iconoclasta.

— Morda a língua, Ronald Weasley— disse ela, achando graça. — Vovó poderá me perdoar, um dia, por eu me casar com um _yankee, _mas nem por isso vai me deixar escapar dos almoços de domingo, exceto por motivo de viagem. Ela nem ao menos tolera que eu chegue atrasada.

Rony soltou um suspiro desanimado, mas acabou cedendo.

— Está certo. Tudo por Olívia. — E permitiu que Hermione se levantasse.

— Eu vou tomar um banho bem rápido — ela avisou, en quanto se dirigia ao banheiro. — Se nos apressarmos, poderemos evitar a hecatombe.

— Se tomarmos banho juntos, ganharemos tempo — disse ele, alcançando-a na porta.

— Ronald! — Rindo, pousou as mãos no peito dele. — Assim vamos ficar realmente em apuros.

Ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo.

— Não faz mal. Vale a pena arriscar.

— Rony...

— Esqueça. — Levou os lábios até os dela. — Eu sei como acabar com os seus argumentos.

— Oh, Deus, estou perdida! — murmurou, enroscando-se nele.

Estavam atrasados. Bem atrasados.

— Vamos ouvir um sermão — Hermione queixou-se, quando Rony entrou na rua que levava à casa de Olívia.

— Não valeu a pena nos atrasarmos um pouco? — Ele sorriu com malícia.

— Só um favor: tire do rosto esse sorriso de gato que acabou de devorar o canário. Tente se mostrar despretensioso.

— Nós podemos usar a desculpa do pneu furado — sugeriu ele.

— É uma desculpa mais do que esfarrapada.

— Tem razão. Acho melhor procurarmos outra.

— Bem, eu tenho um jeito. Talvez não funcione, mas não temos outra escolha. Atrase o relógio, Ronald.

— O quê?

— Atrase o relógio, depressa — ordenou ela, enquanto estacionavam ao lado do carro de Harry. — Meia hora.

— Calma, o que ela poderá fazer conosco? Queimar-nos vivos numa fogueira?

— Você não está tão longe assim — Hermione retrucou. — Quieto, ela vem vindo. Escute, sei que isso é quase impossível para você, Ronald, mas tente parecer inocente.

— Para falar a verdade, estou pensando em deixá-la aqui e aparecer para apanhá-la mais tarde. Daqui a duas horas, combinado?

— Faça isso e eu lhe quebro o braço! — ameaçou-o, enquanto saía do carro. — Vovó! — Foi ao encontro dela de braços abertos, toda sorrisos. Beijou-lhe as duas faces e fingiu não notar a frieza daqueles olhos verdes. — Você está linda!

— E você atrasada — Olívia retrucou secamente.

— O que é isso... Alguns minutinhos apenas. Olhe, trouxe Rony comigo — desconversou, na esperança de distraí-la.

— Olá, Olívia. — Rony pegou a mão que a mulher lhe oferecia e depositou um beijo nela. — Espero não ser um intruso.

— Vocês estão atrasados — repetiu ela, olhando para os dois com ar de censura.

— Atrasados? Como pode ser isso? — Ele olhou para o relógio. — Ainda não é uma hora.

— Esse truque é mais velho do que eu. — Olívia ergueu o queixo à maneira da neta. — Por que vocês estão atrasados?

Hermione umedeceu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer.

— Sabe o que é, vovó...

— Foi minha culpa, Olívia — Rony interveio, ganhando um olhar agradecido de Hermione. — Eu a fiz perder a noção do tempo durante o banho.

— Ronald! — Hermione exclamou, horrorizada, desejando que o chão se abrisse sob os seus pés.

— Como? — Olívia perguntou, com a expressão severa.

— Vovó, eu...

— Quieta, menina — ordenou ela, sem desviar os olhos de Rony. E então, inesperadamente, abriu o maior dos sorrisos. — Agora que você me explicou, posso dizer que o motivo foi mais do que justo. Afinal, um simples almoço pode esperar, não é mesmo?

Rony sorriu também, ao passo que Hermione sentia a garganta completamente seca.

— Vocês vão se casar, não é? — Olívia continuou. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

— Mais depressa do que você imagina, Olívia. Não posso ficar um segundo longe da sua neta. — E sorriu, cúmplice, para Hermione, que ainda não se refizera da surpresa.

— Nesse caso, bem-vindo à família, _yankee. _— Piscando para Hermione, ela estendeu a mão para Rony, permitindo que ele a conduzisse para o interior da casa.

"Minha avó é a criatura mais maravilhosa que eu conheço", Hermione disse consigo, cheia de amor e orgulho, enquanto seguia os dois, subindo os degraus da varanda.

Com o bom humor e a vivacidade de sempre, Olívia dominou a mesa. O filho estava sentado à outra extremidade e, entre eles, a geração mais jovem. De acordo com a tradição dos domingos, o almoço foi servido em baixela de prata. A toalha de linho branco e os copos de cristal eram presenças indispensáveis. A conversa girou em torno de assuntos gerais, todos participando animadamente.

Hermione notou, satisfeita, que Gina parecia outra mulher, mais segura e muito mais bonita. A tristeza não abandonara de todo aqueles olhos castanhos, mas parecia estar sumindo aos poucos. Ela captou, no olhar que a jovem lhe dirigiu, um misto de ternura e confiança, e sentiu-se aquecida por dentro, certa de que uma forte amizade estava nascendo entre elas. Perspicaz como era, Hermione também não poderia deixar de notar a sutil troca de olhares entre Gina e Harry. Feliz pelo irmão, torceu intimamente para que os dois acabassem engrenando um namoro.

Olhou, apaixonada, para Rony. Meu Deus, como era maravilhoso o que estava acontecendo entre eles! Agora acreditava que a felicidade não era apenas um sonho.

— Estive pensando... — Olívia revelou, como quem não quer nada. — O jardim seria um lugar estupendo para uma festa de casamento. O que vocês acham?

— Que tal realizarmos essa festa no próximo fim de semana? — Rony sugeriu, antes de tomar um gole de café.

— Ronald, não dê corda — William advertiu-o. — Minha mãe será capaz de fazer Harry processá-lo por não cumprir a palavra.

— Positivamente certo! — Olívia concordou, dando risada. E, pousando a mão sobre o braço da neta: — Nós o agarramos, Mione. William! Não vai fazer as perguntas de praxe? — William engasgou no meio da risada. — Não precisa ficar nervoso, filho, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você teria que assumir esse papel — zombou ela. — Um pai tem que zelar pelo futuro da filha, especialmente quando esse futuro está nas mãos de um _yankee._

— É bom que todos saibam da verdade — Hermione sentenciou, antes que o pai tivesse chance de dizer algo. — Ronald quer se casar comigo para poder morar nesta casa e ficar perto da vovó sem despertar suspeitas.

Risos gerais.

— Estão rindo de quê? — perguntou Olívia, fingindo espanto. — Pois fiquem sabendo que ainda posso dar um banho em muitas mulheres com a metade da minha idade.

— Hermione, Ronald... — William começou, com ar solene, mas parou no meio, sem saber o que dizer. O embaraço dele provocou novas risadas. — Calma, pessoal, desse jeito não posso me concentrar. Bem, não tenho muita prática em situações como esta — prosseguiu —, mas o fato é que nada poderia me deixar tão contente quanto essa notícia.

— Está indo bem, filho, continue — interrompeu-o Olívia. Ele olhou para a mãe e meneou a cabeça, conformado. E, dirigindo-se novamente aos dois:

— A verdade é que isso me pegou de surpresa. Nem desconfiava que vocês gostavam um do outro.

Dessa vez, foi interrompido por Harry:

— Há muitos anos, Rony ficou fascinado por uma fotografia — disse, sorrindo, lembrando-se de todas as perguntas a que fora obrigado a responder sobre a moça daquela foto. — Desde aquela época, Ronald?

— Pois é, desde aquela época — ele confirmou, voltando o olhar para Hermione.

— Que segredo bem guardado, hein? — admirou-se o pai...— Mas, e quanto a você, minha filha? Se me lembro bem, você tinha um adjetivo especial, quando queria se referir a Rony.

— Insuportável — respondeu ela, sorrindo. — Eu continuo a usá-lo, de vez em quando — brincou, piscando para o futuro marido.

— São essas coisinhas que apimentam um relacionamento — concluiu Olívia, com ar malicioso, e arrastou a cadeira para trás, dando a refeição por encerrada. — Gina, querida, quer fazer um favor para mim?

— Claro, Sra. Grangeer.

— Então vá até o meu quarto e traga-me o medalhão que está nó porta-jóias sobre a penteadeira. É um de ouro e pérolas, não há como se enganar.

Tão logo a moça saiu, Olívia voltou-se para Harry:

— Você vai deixar esse _yankee _passar-lhe a perna, Harry?

— Como assim, vovó?

— E você ainda pergunta? Ele levou um ano para se decidir. Espero que você aja em menos tempo.

— Mamãe, dê-se por satisfeita com uma vitória — disse William.

— Pois fique sabendo que, depois que eu resolver o caso de Harry, vou me concentrar no seu.

— Ah, Rony— William chamou-o, levantando-se da mesa. — Há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de discutir com você. — E, pousando a mão no ombro do futuro genro, conduziu-o para fora da sala.

— Covarde — Olívia murmurou, meneando a cabeça como quem se vê diante de um caso perdido.

— É este, Sra. Granger? — perguntou Gina, estendendo-lhe um medalhão cravejado de pequeninas pérolas.

— Este mesmo, minha querida. Obrigada. Harry, por que não leva Gina para dar um passeio no jardim? Você gosta de lá, não é, Gina?

— Gosto, sim. — Gina baixou os olhos para as mãos e, em seguida, olhou timidamente para Harry. — Gosto muito — repetiu.

— Não ouviu o que ela disse, Harry? O que está fazendo aí parado? — E, sem fazer pausa, voltou-se para Hermione: — Agora nós duas precisamos ter uma conversinha.

Os outros dois já haviam escapulido para o jardim, quando Hermione abraçou a avó afetuosamente.

— Eu adoro você, sabia?

Olívia sorriu e estudou a neta com atenção.

— Está feliz, Mione?

— Não dá para notar? — Sorriu e jogou os cabelos para trás. — Se você me perguntasse isso há um mês... Bom Deus, há uma semana — consertou, maravilhada —Eu teria dito que... — Parou no meio da frase e sorriu outra vez. — Ê melhor eu não repetir o que teria dito.

— Você esteve fugindo esse tempo todo, não é? Escondendo de si mesma que se sentia atraída por Ronald.

— Você deve reconhecer que eu disfarço muito bem.

— Ah, mas nesse ponto você é igualzinha à sua avó — Olívia disse, toda orgulhosa.

— Esse é o maior elogio que eu poderia receber.

Olívia descansou o medalhão no colo e tomou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas.

— Quando se ama, quando se ama de verdade, isso é tudo o que importa. O amor é o bem maior de toda a humanidade, e, comparado a ele, todo o resto é insignificante. Seu avô _... _— Suspirou diante da recordação, a expressão tornando-se subitamente mais jovem. — Deus, como amei aquele homem... Quinze anos na companhia dele foram como uma fração de muito quando ele morreu, muito. Mas a vida tinha que continuar, não é mesmo? Os outros depois dele foram... — Balançou a cabeça e sorriu. — Ora, não foram nada, a não ser divertimento. Eu tive todos os homens que quis, mas só um me teve, e é a ele que devo os momentos mais felizes, mais intensos de toda a minha vida. É o amor, Mione— murmurou. — Você agora compreende isso. E aquele _yankee _também.

— É verdade — Hermione sussurrou, emocionada, piscando por causa das lágrimas. — Ah, vovó, como eu gosto de você!

— E você é minha única neta, a minha neta muito querida. Por isso quero que fique com este medalhão. Ele agora é seu. — Permaneceu alguns instantes segurando a jóia com as duas mãos, como se quisesse passar-lhe calor. — Foi um presente do seu avô, quando ficamos noivos. Significa muito para mim e você vai me fazer muito feliz se o usar no dia do seu casamento.

— Mas é lindo! — Hermione recebeu a jóia e contemplou-a, embevecida. — Por que nunca vi você com ele?

— Porque ele esteve guardado desde que seu avô morreu. Agora é o momento para entrar em uso novamente, completando o seu traje de noiva.

Hermione deu-lhe um beijo e voltou a admirar aquele presente tão bonito e tão significativo. Ele ficaria lindo num vestido de renda, bem romântico e.. .

Meu Deus! A lembrança surgiu repentinamente, como um raio, fazendo a sua testa latejar.

— Hermione? O que foi, querida?

— Hã? Não, não foi nada. — Sorriu distraidamente. — É que eu acabo de me lembrar que preciso dar um telefonema — desculpou-se, deixando a mesa.

Chegando ao telefone, discou para Heritage Oak. Estranho o modo como a memória desperta de uma hora para outra, refletiu, com os olhos no medalhão da avó e a mente no medalhão que Rony encontrara no pântano.

— Alô? — Atenderam do outro lado.

— Françoise? Aqui é Hermione. — Silêncio. — Por favor, Françoise, eu sei que está zangada comigo, depois de tantas perguntas. Sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas preciso de você mais uma vez.

— Não tenho o direito de ficar zangada com você, Hermione— a caseira retrucou secamente. — Como também não tenho a obrigação de responder sobre coisas que não me dizem respeito.

— Por favor, é só uma coisinha! Prometo não tornar a aborrecê-la com perguntas. — Nem esperou que a outra falasse e prosseguiu: — É sobre um medalhão, o medalhão que Victor deu a Elise antes que eles se casassem. Ela o usou no dia do casamento e, se me lembro bem, esteve sempre com ele desde então. Você se recorda? Era de ouro, todo trabalhado...

— Eu me lembro, sim.

Hermione sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

— Ela o usava sempre, não é? — insistiu, arrasada. — Tanto para sair quanto para ficar em casa.

— De fato, era hábito da Sra. Krum estar sempre com ele.

Hermione engoliu duas vezes, antes de voltar a falar:

— Elise tinha medo do pântano, Françoise? — Ela sabia de antemão a resposta, mas precisava da confirmação, não importava quão dolorosa fosse.

— Já faz muito tempo, Hermione.

— Por favor, Françoise, responda.

— Ela não gostava de lá — admitiu com relutância. — Sabia das lendas que cercavam o local.

— Mas, algumas vezes, ela se arriscou a entrar, não é?

— Poucas vezes, sempre acompanhada do Sr. Krum.

— Sim, eu sei. — Hermione deixou escapar um longo suspiro.— Apenas na companhia dele. Está bem, obrigada, Françoise. Era só isso.

Desligou e olhou fixamente para o medalhão. Guardou-o no bolso do vestido e saiu à procura de Rony.

Ele a avistou no momento em que ela atravessava o gramado. Trocou algumas palavras rápidas com William e foi ao encontro dela. Mesmo a distância, reconheceu o brilho diferente naqueles olhos que buscavam os seus.

— O que foi, Hermione?

Ela o abraçou e recostou a cabeça no peito dele. Por um momento, era só daquilo que necessitava, da força, do calor e da segurança daqueles braços. Sentia-se como se lhe houvessem arrancado um pedaço do coração. Que fora feito do Victor que ela amara na infância? Em que espécie de monstro ele se transformara?

— Ronald, onde está aquele pedaço de metal que nós encontramos no pântano?

— Eu o levei para o laboratório da polícia. Eles estão fazendo alguns testes. — Separou-se alguns centímetros dela, apenas o suficiente para enxergar-lhe os olhos. — Por quê?

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Então eles vão descobrir que a poeira que está envolvendo o ouro foi acumulada durante dez longos anos.

— Dez anos? — Um clarão atravessou-lhe a mente e num segundo ele compreendeu tudo. — Ele pertencia a Elise, não é?

— Eu afinal me lembrei de onde o havia visto. Acabo de telefonar para Heritage Oak e Françoise confirmou tudo o que eu já sabia. Claro que o medalhão ficou gravado na minha mente, Elise não se separava dele.

Ela estava tão pálida, tão abatida, que Rony, por amá-la demais, acabou fazendo o papel de advogado do diabo.

— Calma, isso não prova nada. Ela pode simplesmente tê-lo deixado cair numa das suas andanças pelo pântano.

— Talvez isso não seja uma prova concreta — concordou Hermione—, mas eu não creio que Elise tenha simplesmente perdido o medalhão. Em primeiro lugar, porque era um objeto muito importante para ela. Em segundo lugar, porque ela não costumava ir ao pântano com freqüência. Não era tão medrosa quanto Anne, mas tinha respeito pelas lendas e superstições. Nas poucas vezes em que se atreveu a ir até lá, estava na companhia de Victor. A caseira acabou de confirmar tudo isso.

Rony podia ler a emoção e a angústia naquele semblante tão querido. Dessa vez, entretanto, não sentiu ciúmes. Gentilmente, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

— Sinto muito, Hermione. De verdade. — Ela lhe segurou os pulsos com força.

— Eu também. Deus, como Victorteve coragem...

— É melhor não contarmos nada a Gina, por enquanto.

— Tem razão. Já temos indícios suficientes para pedirmos que retomem as investigações sobre a morte de Anne. Vamos esperar pelo relatório da polícia antes de colocarmos Gina a par dos fatos.

— Podemos também exigir uma investigação acerca do paradeiro de Charles e Elise.

— Ronald, se tudo isso for verdade... se Victor... — Não conseguiu terminar. — Ele deve estar muito doente.

— Eu sei. — Traduziu em voz alta os pensamentos dela:

— Ele matou Charles e Elise num acesso de fúria, ao surpreendê-los juntos. Durante dez anos, ficou acumulando toda a carga de sentimentos negativos, consumindo-se em ódio, rancor e amargura. Foi então que conheceu Anne, cuja semelhança física com a primeira esposa era de fato espantosa. — Deu de ombros.

— Não adianta tentarmos uma explicação racional para esse último assassinato. Quem pode saber o que se passa numa mente perturbada?

— Rony, Victor precisa de ajuda. Você pode imaginar o inferno em que ele está vivendo?

— Ele terá ajuda, Hermione. — Segurou-a pelos ombros e olhou fixamente para ela. — Isso vai ser doloroso para você, amor.

— Eu sei — concordou ela. — Mas precisamos fazer o que é necessário. — Olhando bem para ROny, Hermione pôde perceber que uma idéia tomava forma na mente dele. — Está pensando em quê, Ronald?

— Qual seria a reação de Victor, se nos lhe mostrássemos o pedaço de medalhão que encontramos?

— Não sei... Acho que ele sofreria um impacto.

— E, sentindo-se acuado, ele seria bem capaz de confessar tudo. É uma possibilidade. — Entreolharam-se em silêncio por alguns instantes e, quando Rony voltou a falar, Hermione já sabia o que ele tinha a dizer. — Vamos fazer outra viagem a Heritage Oak, amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>O próximo capítulo será o último, infelizmente não terá epílogo.<strong>

**Gente estou me sentindo muito insegura com minhas fics e preciso de comentários entao or favor comentem!**

**Até a próxima.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Os papéis ainda estavam espalhados sobre a mesa, bem como as latas de refrigerantes e as embalagens de isopor com restos de sanduíches. Peças de roupa continuavam pelo chão, no mesmo lugar em que haviam sido deixadas na noite anterior. Hermione fechou a porta e, ao ver aquilo tudo, comentou:

— Mas você é mesmo um bagunceiro,Ronald Weasley.

— Eu? Este apartamento é seu lembra-se? — E abaixou-se para pegar a camisa, que ficara esquecida aos pés de uma cadeira.

Na verdade, eles tentavam se distrair daquilo que dominava o pensamento de ambos: o que fazer em relação a Victor Krum e como provar que ele havia assassinado três pessoas.

— Espero que, pelo menos, você me ajude a dar um jeito nisso tudo — Hermione observou, olhando ao redor com ar desanimado.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. — Foi até ela e abraçou-a. — Por que não nos juntamos à desordem?

— Ronald! — Mas a boca dele esmagou a sua, enquanto os dedos procuravam o zíper do vestido. — Pare! — Meio sorrindo, meio zangada, tentou se soltar. — Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa?

— Não — confessou, com os lábios no pescoço dela.

— Rony, isso é ridículo. — O seu corpo já começava a se acender. — Faz apenas algumas horas que nós...

— Estou faminto outra vez — murmurou, devorando-lhe a boca.

Deus, ele fazia a cabeça dela rodar. Com o vestido abaixado até a cintura, Hermione tentou desvencilhar-se das mãos insistentes de Rony.

— Ronald, pare com isso! Temos muito que conversar...

— Mas que mulher relutante! — Atraiu-a novamente de encontro ao corpo. — Isso só consegue estimular as minhas células da luxúria.

— As suas o quê? — perguntou ela, dando risada.

— Quer ver? — E, antes que Hermione pudesse dar-se conta, colocou-a nos ombros e levou-a para o quarto.

— Ronald Weasley! O que deu em você?

— Espere só. — Deixou o vestido dela no caminho e tirou-lhe os sapatos, que caíram no chão. — Tudo isto é culpa das células da luxúria. Você nunca ouviu falar?

— Já lhe digo o que penso dessas suas células — retrucou, enquanto ele a deitava sobre a cama.

E, no minuto seguinte, via-se transportada para os mesmos lugares em que já estivera das outras vezes com Rony. Perdeu o fôlego com os beijos e as carícias, incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquele corpo sobre o seu. Hermione só era capaz de sentir, sentir e sentir. Estava louca para ser tocada e experimentar todas as loucuras que Rony parecia determinado a fazer com ela.

As emoções explodiam dentro de Hermione e rebentavam em ondas de prazer. Ela era tão livre, tão maravilhosamente livre, pensou, sentindo-se como se estivesse despencando de uma montanha-russa, arrastada por aquelas mãos, aqueles lábios, aquela língua dentro da sua boca, pelo contato daquele corpo colado ao seu. Por que ele não vinha logo? Estava pronta para recebê-lo, queria-o dentro dela depressa.

— Ronald!

Não precisou dizer mais nada. Ele não agüentaria mais tempo também. Penetrou-a sem um segundo de hesitação e, no mesmo compasso vertiginoso, os dois foram arremessados para um mundo onde imperavam as sensações mais intensas.

Quando Hermione conseguiu estabilizar novamente a respiração, quando afinal voltou a pensar com clareza, deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Rony parecia tão exausto quanto ela.

— Você fez isso mais por mim do que por você mesmo — murmurou ela, com um sorriso de satisfação no canto dos lábios.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir, diante daquela observação.

— É que eu sou um bom samaritano. Não meço esforços para ajudar os meus semelhantes.

— Rony... — Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. — Não finja que não está preocupado. Nós dois sabemos muito bem o que nos espera amanhã, portanto, vamos enfrentar esse assunto de uma vez. O que você pretende fazer?

— Antes de mais nada, ir até o laboratório e pegar o medalhão, mesmo que eles não tenham concluído os testes.

Hermione concordou com um aceno.

— E pela manhã nós o levaremos para que Victor o veja — ela concluiu.

"Nós não, eu", ele corrigiu silenciosamente, mas apenas fez que sim. Quando chegasse o momento, daria um jeito de sair sem que ela percebesse.

Rony sentou-se na cama, perguntando-se onde é que deixara as roupas.

— Eu vou ao distrito agora, ver se consigo trazer de volta a nossa prova número um. Você me acompanha?

— Não. Vou ficar aqui preparando o nosso jantar.

— Por favor, Hermione. — Afetou um ar suplicante. — Peço-lhe que reconsidere— acrescentou, com uma dramaticidade exagerada.

— Está pensando que vai passar mal, Ronald Weasley? Fique sabendo que até hoje ninguém reclamou da minha comida.

— Ainda acho melhor jantarmos fora.

— Não seja covarde — disse ela distraidamente, enquanto pensava no que havia no freezer_. _— Você poderia aproveitar e trazer uma garrafa de vinho. — Ajoelhou-se na cama e ajudou-o a abotoar a camisa. — Ah, e bicarbonato também.

— Bicarbonato? Ai, ai, ai, esse jantar não está me inspirando confiança.

— É só para garantir — explicou ela, com a maior naturalidade. — Nunca se sabe.

— Bom, vou indo. — Inclinou-se para beijá-la. — Não me demoro.

— Leve a minha chave. E, Rony... — Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. — Controle as tais células até voltar para casa, sim?

Ele lhe deu uma palmada no traseiro.

— Volto em uma hora, está bem?

Uma hora, Hermione pensou, esticando os braços para o alto, ouvindo a porta da frente se fechar com um ruído surdo. Tomara que fosse tempo suficiente para ela dar um jeito na casa e adiantar o jantar.

Foi até a sala e, em poucos minutos, recolheu as roupas do chão, esvaziou os cinzeiros e empilhou os papéis que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Entrou na cozinha com as latas de refrigerantes e as caixas de sanduíches, e jogou tudo no cesto de lixo. Abriu a geladeira. O que poderia preparar para uma noite especial? Talvez uma salada e aquele macarrão ao forno, um dos poucos pratos que ela sabia fazer.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, enquanto mexia o molho branco no fogo, o telefone tocou, na sala.

"Ai, meu Deus! Justo agora? Se eu parar de mexer, o molho vai ficar todo empelotado." Mas não havia outro remédio. Quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha não desistia com facilidade. Desligou o fogo e correu para a sala. Na certa era Rony, dizendo que não conseguira o medalhão.

— Alô?

— Oh, Hermione, graças a Deus, você está em casa.

— Lilá? O que aconteceu? — perguntou, alarmada diante daquela voz tão ansiosa.

— É Victor. Eu não sei o que fazer, não sabia a quem apelar...

— Ele está ferido? — Hermione interrompeu-a, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

— Não, isto é, eu penso que não. Hermione... — Começou a chorar desesperadamente.

— Lilá, por favor, acalme-se! Diga o que aconteceu! O que houve com Victor?

— Eu... eu nunca o vi desse jeito — disse, com a voz entrecortada pelos soluços. — Não falou com ninguém durante todo o dia e... — Caiu em pranto novamente. — Oh, Hermione, é a pior crise desde que Anne... Pelo amor de Deus, me ajude. .. Não sei o que fazer...

— Onde ele está agora?

— Trancado no escritório. Deve ter quebrado tudo, lá dentro, num dos piores acessos de fúria que já vi. — Fez uma pausa, sufocou os soluços e prosseguiu: — Eu tentei falar com ele, mas não obtive resposta. Victor está completamente fora de si, dizendo coisas incompreensíveis. Fala de Anne e Elise como se fossem a mesma pessoa. Ah, meu Deus, o que vai ser de meu irmão?

— Lilá, ouça-me: você precisa chamar um médico, antes de mais nada.

— Não! — cortou bruscamente. — Eles vão querer interná-lo. Victor não está louco, e eu sei que todos vão pensar o contrário.

— Lilá, ele precisa de cuidados médicos — tentou convencê-la, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma parte do seu mundo se desmoronar. Pobre Victor, pensou, cheia de compaixão.

— Você é a minha única esperança, Hermione. Venha até aqui, peço-lhe por tudo o que lhe é mais sagrado. Em nome do que você já sentiu por meu irmão, eu imploro que me ajude. — E desatou no choro.

— É claro que eu vou ajudar, Lilá.

— Você é como alguém da família. Não quero que pessoas estranhas o vejam nesse estado.

— Eu compreendo. Sairei daqui imediatamente e então veremos o que se pode fazer. Mas, por favor — insistiu —, tente se acalmar. Tudo há de se ajeitar, você vai ver.

— Deus a ouça. Tenho medo de que seja tarde demais.

— Não vai acontecer nada, Lilá. Dentro em pouco, estarei aí.

— Só mais uma coisa, Hermione— a outra pediu, com a voz embargada. — Venha como amiga, e não como repórter.

— Como amiga, Lilá— prometeu.

Depois que ela desligou, Hermione deixou-se cair no sofá e, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorou como se fosse uma criança.

Rony entrou, trazendo duas garrafas de vinho.

— Eu resolvi comprar um tinto e um branco — falou em voz alta, na direção da cozinha. — Você não disse o que vamos ter para o jantar, por isso achei melhor trazer dois tipos de vinho. — Uma rápida olhada pela sala arrumada. — Ei, você trabalhou direitinho — comentou, sorrindo. — Só que não estou sentindo cheiro de comida.

Entrou na cozinha e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado. Ela devia estar planejando um jantar e tanto, a julgar por aquela bagunça de panelas e ingredientes. Colocou as garrafas em cima da pia, no único espaço que estava sobrando, e deu uma espiada no fogão. O macarrão semicozido boiava na água morna. Na outra panela... O que era aquilo? Ergueu a colher de pau e deixou cair de volta um pouco do molho, ou o que quer que fosse aquele mingau branco.

— Ah, Hermione, eu estive pensando... — recomeçou, elevando a voz. — Há um restaurante muito bom na Canal Street, cuja especialidade são frutos do mar. Por que nós não... — Parou na entrada do quarto. Vazio. Sentiu as primeiras alfinetadas da inquietação. — Hermione? — chamou-a, abrindo a porta do banheiro. Nada. Afastou a sensação de pânico, dizendo a si mesmo que ela deveria ter saído para comprar algum ingrediente que estava faltando. Talvez tivesse deixado um bilhete.

Voltou depressa para a sala e encontrou uma folha perto do telefone. Mas, antes mesmo de ler o recado, foi invadido por um mau pressentimento.

"Ronald, Lilá telefonou, muito preocupada. Victor está fora de si, quebrando coisas e falando sobre Elise e Anne. Ele se trancou no escritório e não há quem o faça sair de lá. Ela precisa da minha ajuda. Eu não pude dizer que não. Hermione."

Rony soltou um palavrão, ao mesmo tempo que amassava a folha de papel. No segundo seguinte, já estava na porta.

As sombras da noite se faziam anunciar, quando Hermione atravessou os portões de Heritage Oak. Atrás dela, o Sol se despedia, deixando um rastro vermelho no horizonte. Tudo muito quieto na pequena estrada arborizada. Um dos pássaros soltou um pio, como se quisesse testar o silêncio. Assim que ela estacionou na frente da casa, Lilá desceu, esbaforida, os degraus do terraço.

Os cabelos desalinhados, o rosto pálido e as marcas de choro compunham uma imagem que Hermione via pela primeira vez naquela mulher, sempre tão elegante e refinada.

— Hermione! — Lilá segurou-a pelo braço, desesperada. — Não pude impedi-lo!

— Santo Deus, o que foi que ele fez? — Hermione perguntou, mil hipóteses horríveis atravessando-lhe o cérebro.

— O pântano. Ele foi para o pântano. — Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a soluçar. — Meu irmão querido... Não o reconheço mais. As coisas que me disse, o modo como me em purrou.

"Calma", disse Hermione para si mesma. "Eu preciso ficar calma."

— O que foi que ele disse?

Lilá tirou as mãos do rosto, os olhos congestionados pelo choro.

— Ele disse que... ele disse que... ia... encontrar Elise. — E rompeu em pranto novamente.

— Elise — Hermione repetiu, controlando-se para não ceder ao horror que tomava conta dela.

— Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa! — Lilá agarrou-lhe os braços. — Precisamos encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta!

— Lilá, como podemos achá-lo, lá? Não é melhor chamarmos a polícia?

— Não! A polícia não! Ele é meu irmão. — Soltou os braços de Hermione. — Eu vou procurá-lo. — Cega pelo desespero, saiu apressada na direção do pântano.

— Lilá, espere! — Hermione chamou-a, fazendo-a parar. — Eu vou com você.

As duas entraram no pântano, de mãos dadas, Hermione controlando a repulsa instintiva por àquele local sombrio e sinistro. "É um lugar como qualquer outro", repetiu várias vezes, tentando afastar o medo. "E Victor está aqui, precisando da minha ajuda." Aquilo lhe dava forças para seguir adiante.

— Ele deve ter ido para o rio, onde o corpo de Anne foi en contrado — arriscou, olhando para Lilá. Será que ela desconfiava das coisas que o irmão havia feito? Hermione teria que guardar essa dúvida, por enquanto. Aquele não era o momento para perguntas. — Você está bem, Lilá? Tem certeza de que quer prosseguir?

— Victor é meu irmão — respondeu simplesmente, como se isso lhe bastasse.

As duas avançavam devagar, lado a lado, quando afinal ouviram o barulho do rio, que estava próximo. A passagem se estreitou e Hermione seguiu na frente.

— É melhor chamarmos por ele — sugeriu a Lilá, que vinha logo atrás. — Nós poderemos assustá-lo, se chegarmos de repente.

— Ele não vai ouvir.

— Não se estiver em outro lugar. Mas,se estiver próximo do rio... — Suas palavras se congelaram, quando olhou para trás.

De onde aparecera aquela arma que Lilá trazia numa das mãos? O que significava aquilo?Pensou, atordoada, erguendo o olhar para ela. Apesar dos olhos vermelhos e dos cabelos de salinhados, a expressão de Lilá era calma e fria. Do íntimo de Hermione, uma advertência a chamava vagamente à razão. Por outro lado, ela se recusava a acreditar no que o seu cérebro lhe dizia. Continuou olhando para Lilá, atônita, incapaz até mesmo de sentir medo.

— Lilá... — O nome soou com firmeza nos seus lábios. — O que você está fazendo?

— O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo — respondeu tranqüilamente.

Aquela arma era para ser usada contra Victor? Hermione se debatia em pensamentos cada vez mais confusos. Mas, se era para Victor, por que estava apontada para ela? Não ousou baixar novamente os olhos para o revólver, não ainda. Continuou a fitar o rosto tranqüilo de Lilá.

— Onde está Victor? — perguntou, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula. — Você sabe?

— Claro — Lilá respondeu prontamente. — No escritório, como já lhe disse. Esteve trabalhando lá a tarde inteira, como costuma fazer aos domingos.

— Trabalhando... — Hermione repetiu, o pânico começando a invadi-la. — Por que você me telefonou?

— Você não me deu outra escolha. — Lilá sorriu com fingida gentileza. — Depois que conversamos, no início da tarde, sobre o medalhão de Elise, cheguei à conclusão de que você havia ido longe demais.

— Nós conversamos? — repetiu Hermione. — Eu falei com Françoise e... — Sua voz se extinguiu. — Era você?

— Surpresa, querida? — ironizou. — Pois não deveria estar. Você sabe que os nossos empregados têm folga aos domingos. Ou será que se esqueceu disso? — O sorriso desapareceu e ela juntou as sobrancelhas, como costumava fazer quando ficava aborrecida. — Estou muito desapontada com você, Hermione. Eu bem que a avisei para ficar longe disso. Já pensou no problema que me causaria, se tivesse conseguido falar com Françoise? Por sorte, eu atendi ao telefone. Você não reconheceu a minha voz e eu deixei as coisas como estavam. Como vê, você tornou tudo mais fácil para mim. — Meneou a cabeça com ar de censura, enquanto Hermione sentia as pernas amolecerem. — Que menina mais feia! Falar sobre assuntos de família com os empregados. Sinto fazer isso, mas você está precisando de um corretivo. Sua avó vai me dar razão. Ela sempre apreciou crianças com bons modos.

Santo Deus, o que significava aquilo agora? Hermione perguntou-se, atordoada. Lilá teria enlouquecido? O pânico se instalou dentro dela, diante daquela certeza. Claro, ela estava completamente louca!

— Li-lilá... Espere... Não... O que você vai fazer?

— Você precisa ser punida — foi a resposta calma, que a loucura fazia soar coerente. — Exatamente como os outros.

Rony freou o carro e saltou quase no mesmo instante. Não parará de xingar Victor desde que amassara aquele bilhete. Isso o ajudava a não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo a Hermione. "Ah, se ele tiver tocado num fio de cabelo dela..." Escalou os degraus aos pares. "Se ele tiver ousado machucá-la..." Começou a esmurrar a porta.

— Krum! — Não parou de bater, cada vez mais nervoso, diante das possibilidades tenebrosas que se desenhavam na sua mente. Quando a porta se abriu, ele agarrou Victor pelos colarinhos. — Onde está Hermione?

— Que diabo você pensa que está fazendo? — o outro perguntou, a princípio espantado e, em seguida, furioso.

— O que você fez com ela? — Rony gritou, espumando de ódio.

— Eu não fiz nada com Hermione. Nem sei onde ela está. — Baixou os olhos para as mãos que agarravam a sua camisa. — Tire essas mãos de cima de mim, Weasley. — Ele queria brigar, Rony compreendeu logo. Estivera esperando por um bom motivo para extravasar toda a frustração que vinha sentindo desde a morte de Anne.

— Eu terei prazer em lutar com você, Krum— prometeu, com os dentes cerrados. — Nada neste mundo me faria sentir tão bem. Mas só depois que eu souber o que você fez com Hermione.

Victor sentia a fúria borbulhar dentro dele.

— Eu já lhe disse que ela não está aqui — falou, em tom de ameaça. Mais um pouco e avançaria em Rony.

— Tente outra, meu caro. — E ficou de lado para que Victor visse o carro de Hermione, estacionado bem na entrada.

Victor franziu a testa, uma parte do seu ódio transformando-se em perplexidade.

— Ela deve ter vindo fazer uma visita a Lilá— declarou, carrancudo.

— Que visita o quê! Lilá a chamou para cá. — Disse isso e empurrou Victor contra a parede, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. — Ela pediu a Hermione que viesse ajudá-la porque você estava fora de controle e se tinha trancado no escritório.

— Você está maluco? — Victor investiu contra ele, empurrando-o também, e os dois ficaram se entreolhando, ameaçado res, como dois touros prontos para o duelo. — Lilá não pode ter dito uma coisa dessas. Eu fiquei trabalhando a tarde inteira no escritório e ela entrou diversas vezes lá.

Rony estava ofegante, tentando se controlar para não partir para cima dele. Se lhe desse um murro, conforme tinha vontade, muito provavelmente não pararia tão cedo. Podia sentir que o outro estava pronto para fazer o mesmo. Mas não, aquele não era momento para brigas, não até que ele soubesse o que fora feito de Hermione. Depois disso então.. .

— Hermione me deixou um bilhete dizendo que viria para cá porque não podia negar ajuda à sua irmã. Lilá estava muito nervosa por sua causa.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Como não? — Rony perdeu a paciência de novo. — O carro dela está bem diante do seu nariz!

Victor lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

— Talvez você queira fazer uma busca pela casa.

— É exatamente o que vou fazer! — Rony explodiu. — En quanto isso — continuou, apalpando os bolsos —Por que você não dá uma olhada neste pedaço de metal e pensa numa explicação decente para me dar?

Abriu uma das mãos e mostrou a ele o que restava do medalhão de Elise. Victor agarrou-lhe o pulso, os dedos enterrando-se na pele de Rony.

— O medalhão de Elise... Onde foi que você conseguiu isso? — Encontrou novamente o olhar de Rony. — Onde? — interpelou-o, com a expressão e os olhos de um homem atormentado.

— No pântano. — Rony fechou a mão sobre a peça. —Hermione o reconheceu como sendo de Elise e obteve a confirmação da sua caseira ao telefonar hoje para cá.

— Françoise? — Desceu os olhos para a mão fechada de Rony. — Não, Françoise não está aqui. No pântano, você disse? — Novamente ergueu o olhar para Rony. O rosto estava pálido, branco como uma folha de papel. — Elise nunca entrou sozinha no pântano. Eu sempre estava com ela. E quanto a esse medalhão ... Nunca a vi sem ele, desde que nos casamos. — Balançou a cabeça. — Que diabo você está tentando provar?

Rony resolveu ir devagar, passo a passo. Uma outra suspeita estava crescendo dentro dele.

— Hermione telefonou hoje para cá, no início da tarde, e falou com a caseira.

— Eu já lhe disse que Françoise não está aqui. Todo domingo ela vai para a casa da irmã. Nossos empregados estão de folga. Eu e Lilá somos os únicos habitantes desta casa, aos domingos.

— Só você e... Lilá? — O cérebro de Rony trabalhava freneticamente. Lilá telefonara a Hermione. Lilá os fizera suspeitar de Nathan Brewster. Lilá dissera a eles que Anne confessara à irmã o quanto Brewster a deixava nervosa... Como ela poderia saber de uma coisa que estava nas cartas endereçadas a Gina? A menos que ela tivesse lido aquelas cartas. .. roubado aquelas cartas! Lilá!

— Onde está sua irmã? — perguntou, rezando para que não fosse tarde demais para Hermione.

— Agora, escute aqui, Weasley. — Victor agarrou-lhe o braço. — O que você está pretendendo? Onde conseguiu o medalhão de Elise?

— No pântano! — Ronyexplodiu. — Droga, você não está entendendo? Lilá está com Hermione! — Ficou subitamente pálido, ao verbalizar os seus temores. — No pântano! — repetiu.

— Ela levou Hermione para lá, exatamente como fez com os outros.

— Que outros? — Dessa vez foi Victor quem o agarrou pelos colarinhos. — Que outros?

— Sua irmã é uma assassina! — Rony soltou-se dele. — Ela já matou três vezes e não hesitará em fazer o mesmo com Hermione!

— Você está louco!

— Louco coisa nenhuma! — Abriu a mão novamente, mostrando-lhe o medalhão. — Nós estivemos no pântano, uma noite dessas. Alguém a atacou. A mesma pessoa que deixou uma cobra no apartamento dela e que depois a ameaçou por telefone. A mesma pessoa — frisou — que telefonou hoje, pedindo a Hermione que viesse depressa. E ela veio só por sua causa, porque se preocupa com você. Como é, vai me ajudar ou não?

Vctorficou olhando para o medalhão, mal ousando respirar.

— Nós vamos para o pântano — cedeu afinal. — Espere aqui.

Entrou na casa e voltou segundos depois, trazendo uma pis tola. Não tinha uma gota de sangue no rosto. Em silêncio, es tendeu a arma para Rony.

— Ela levou o revólver — explicou, então, com um fio de voz. — Um antigo que ficava guardado na biblioteca e que pertenceu a um dos nossos antepassados.

"Não entre em pânico, não tente fugir", Hermione repetia em silêncio, enquanto olhava para Lilá. Esta parecia calma, como se a qualquer momento fosse abrir um sorriso e oferecer-lhe chá com bolinhos. Tempo, era preciso ganhar tempo.

— Por que você precisou castigar os outros, Lilá? — Há quanto tempo ela se acharia naquele estado? Como é que ninguém percebera nada?

— Eu tive que fazer aquilo.

— Por quê?

— Você sempre foi uma menina esperta, Hermione, mas não o suficiente. — Lilá sorriu novamente e olhou para ela como se olha para uma velha amiga. — Veja só como eu consegui desviar a sua atenção para Brewster. Na verdade, Anne jamais poderia abandonar Victor. Ela tinha verdadeira adoração por ele.

— Então por que você teve que castigá-la?

— Ela não deveria ter voltado. — Meneou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro. — Não podia ter feito isso.

— Voltado? — Hermione repetiu, permitindo-se uma rápida olhada por sobre a cabeça de Lilá. Se conseguisse distraí-la apenas por alguns segundos, teria chance de enfiar-se no meio dos arbustos?

— Ela não me enganou — Lilá explicou, sorrindo outra vez. — Oh, ela conseguiu enganar a todos, especialmente Victor, mas eu sempre soube da verdade. Claro que a deixei pensar que não suspeitava de nada. — Ficou olhando para o vazio. — Elise tinha medo do pântano. Eu sabia o porquê, naturalmente que sabia. Tinha sido aqui que ela havia morrido. — Ergueu as so brancelhas. — E aqui ela haveria de morrer outra vez.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sentindo o horror atravessar-lhe o corpo. Lilá estava confundindo Anne com Elise. "Continue falando, continue falando", ordenou a si mesma.

— Por que você matou Elise na primeira vez?

— Porque ela não tinha o direito! — Lilá explodiu, fazendo com que Hermione instintivamente recuasse um passo. — Ela não tinha o menor direito sobre a casa. A casa é minha, sempre será. Victor estava fazendo um testamento, passando a _minha _casa para o nome daquela intrusa! Ela nem ao menos tinha o sangue dos Krum. Eu sou a mais velha! — vociferou.— Tenho todos os direitos sobre estas terras. Meu pai errou, ao deixá-las em herança para Victor. — Sorriu e baixou a voz. A arma continuava firme entre os seus dedos. — Eu amo tudo isto aqui, Hermione. — Correu os olhos à sua volta com expressão de carinho. — É a única coisa que eu amo nesta vida.

— Mas por que Elise? — Hermione interrompeu-a. Uma casa, pensou, cada vez mais assustada diante da loucura de Lilá. O que levaria uma pessoa a matar por uma casa e um punhado de terra? Bem, não era a primeira nem seria a última vez. Desde os tempos das cavernas, os homens brigam e matam por isso. Por que você não matou Victor, Lilá? Ele é o proprietário.

— Hermione... — A voz era suave, o tom de quem explica o óbvio a uma criança. — Victor é meu irmão.

— Mas.. . mas Charles... — começou.

— Eu nunca tive a intenção de feri-lo. — As lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos e escorreram pelo rosto. — Eu o amava. Mas ele nos viu, quis interferir. Não tinha outra escolha. — Parou de chorar e fitou novamente o vazio. — Eu e Elise saímos para dar uma caminhada. Ela se sentia muito sozinha, desde que Victor tinha viajado. Quando estávamos bem longe de casa, eu puxei o revólver. Este que está aqui na minha mão. — Mostrou-o, erguendo um pouco mais a arma. — Você o reconhece, Hermione?

Claro que o reconhecia. Era uma antigüidade que ficava guardada num estojo de vidro, na biblioteca. A mesma arma que, uma vez, um dos antepassados de Lilá usara para matar, punir alguém.

— Eu sabia como manejá-lo — prosseguiu Lilá, olhando para o revólver e encostando o dedo no gatilho. — Era como se ele estivesse esperando por mim, ansioso para ser usado outra vez. — Ergueu os olhos para Hermione. — Eu precisava punir Elise, você entende?

— Estou tentando.

— Pobre Hermione... — murmurou, cheia de ternura, o olhar de uma demente. — Sempre tão compreensiva, tão boazinha... Por isso eu tinha certeza de que você viria, se eu lhe pedisse.

Os joelhos de Hermione começaram a tremer.

— Você estava me falando sobre Charles. — Tentava desesperadamente prolongar a conversa.

— Ah, é verdade. Como eu estava lhe dizendo, ele nos viu. Viu quando eu obriguei Elise a entrar no pântano. Viu a arma apontada para ela. Quer dizer, estou supondo tudo isso, ele apareceu tão de repente... Não tive tempo de perguntar, foi tudo muito rápido. Nós estávamos aqui, bem aqui, quando ele chegou.

Olhou em volta como se elas não estivessem sozinhas. Hermione aproveitou para dar um passo à direita, na direção dos arbustos, que pareciam estar a quilômetros de distância.

— Não, Hermione! — Lilá percebeu o movimento e apontou a arma. Hermione ficou paralisada. — Deixe-me lhe contar o resto, você não está interessada? — Sem esperar resposta, prosseguiu: — Elise quis correr, eu a puxei pelo braço, lutamos alguns segundos. Deve ter sido então que o medalhão caiu. Eu não percebi, senão teria o cuidado de me desfazer dele também. — Falava atropeladamente, sem dar ordem aos pensamentos. — Eu atirei nela. Tive que fazer isso. E então Charles me empurrou, gritou comigo... Meu próprio irmão... A arma me pedia para ser usada outra vez, só mais um tiro... No momento seguinte, Charles também estava no chão... morto. — As lágrimas ha viam secado, os olhos tinham o brilho da loucura. — Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer a seguir, mas logo tive uma idéia. Eles eram amantes, exatamente como os outros dois que morreram aqui. Eu só precisava escrever um bilhete, como se fosse Elise, explicando a Victor que os dois haviam fugido. Elise abandonando Victor por causa de Charles, não era genial? — Sorriu diante da própria esperteza. — E, para que tudo saísse perfeito, bastava jogar os corpos na areia movediça. Já havia dado certo uma vez, não havia por que não dar certo então.

— Oh, Deus... — Hermione murmurou, fechando os olhos. Lilá prosseguiu, sem notar a expressão horrorizada da outra.

— Eu me desfiz de algumas roupas deles. Todos os empregados estavam de folga. Era domingo, exatamente como hoje. Tirei os quadros de Charles da parede. Quase me esqueci deles. Meu irmão jamais iria embora sem levar as suas aquarelas. Roupas e quadros foram fazer companhia aos dois, lá no fundo da areia movediça. Foi tudo tão simples... Claro, Victor sofreu muito, pobrezinho... — Os olhos se anuviaram por um instante. — Eu sabia que ele se culpava e se atormentava, mas eu não podia lhe dizer que tudo aquilo tinha sido para o bem dele. A casa era minha outra vez. Victor, em pouco tempo, voltou a se concentrar no trabalho. Enfim, tudo voltava a ser como antes. Mas, algumas vezes — abaixou a voz, como se temesse ser ouvida —algumas vezes, eu podia ouvi-los aqui. À noite.

Hermione engoliu em seco, um gosto metálico de horror descendo pela sua garganta.

— Charles e Elise? — perguntou.

— Eles mesmos. Me chamam sempre à noite. Eu sempre venho aqui, mas não consigo vê-los nunca. — Olhou em volta como que aguardando pelos fantasmas daquele lugar. — Mas posso ouvi-los.

Deus, Hermione pensou, atordoada, como ninguém percebera o estado psíquico daquela mulher? Podia vê-la nos chás de caridade, sempre gentil, modos suaves e delicados, impecavelmente vestida... Olhou para o revólver outra vez.

— E então Elise voltou — Lilá prosseguiu, já impaciente.— Ela disse que o seu nome era Anne e Victor acreditou. Mas eu não. Sempre soube que era ela, fitando-me de trás daqueles olhos tímidos, rindo-se de mim intimamente como uma vitoriosa.

— Abriu um sorriso e fez um ar de confidencia. — Eu fingi que não suspeitava de nada — cochichou. — Deixei-a pensar que podia, me enganar.

— E então você a trouxe novamente para o pântano — Hermione deduziu, tentando encontrar uma coerência dentro da loucura.

— Mas eu tinha que tomar muito cuidado, desta vez. Vctor não a deixava sozinha nunca. Mas uma noite ele trabalhou até tarde. Eu ouvi quando ele disse a ela que fosse se deitar, porque demoraria umas duas horas para acabar o que estava fazendo. Nisso eu percebi que o momento havia chegado. Esperei que Elise dormisse, subi até o quarto e apertei o travesseiro contra o rosto dela. Precisava tomar muito cuidado para que ela não morresse, não naquela cama. Tudo deveria parecer um acidente. Ela era muito frágil, não podia comigo. Depois de se debater inutilmente, perdeu a consciência. Eu a carreguei para fora da casa. — Lilá sorriu diante da lembrança. — Quando ela voltou a si, olhou em volta aterrorizada. Elise sabia que ia morrer novamente e implorou que eu a deixasse ir. Sabe o que fiz? Ameacei-a com esta arma e a obriguei a se levantar. Tinha a intenção de afogá-la no rio. Mas quando ela começou a correr, não me importei. Logo ficaria exausta e eu poderia alcançá-la facilmente. Elise não saberia voltar sozinha, nunca soube. Poucos segundos depois, ouvi os gritos dela. Uma picada de cobra. Ela havia caminhado diretamente para um ninho. Como vê, as coisas foram saindo melhor do que a encomenda. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era ficar por perto e deixar que o veneno começasse a fazer efeito. Só então, ao vê-la inconsciente, caída perto do rio, eu resolvi voltar para casa. — Olhou para Hermione triunfante. — Desta vez, ela não se atreverá mais a me desafiar.

— Não — Hermione concordou com um sussurro. — Não se atreverá.

— Eu sempre gostei muito de você, Hermione. Se tivesse me escutado, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Hermione umedeceu os lábios e rezou para que a voz saísse firme:

— Se você atirar em mim, Lilá , eles vão levá-la para longe de Heritage Oak.

— Não! — exclamou rispidamente, e logo suavizou a expres são, sorrindo como a uma amiga. — Eu não vou atirar em você, Hermione, a menos que seja forçada a isso. Se eu for obrigada a usar esta arma, também serei obrigada a colocar a culpa em Victor. Você não vai querer vê-lo na cadeia, não é?

Como era difícil respirar, Hermione constatou, com uma sensação de desconforto. Um esforço tremendo para deixar o ar entrar e sair dos pulmões.

— Eu não vou caminhar até o rio ou me atirar na areia mo vediça só para facilitar o seu trabalho, Lilá.

— Não — concordou ela. — Você não é como as outras, não se amedronta facilmente. Mas há uma coisa que... — Apontando o revólver para ela, deu um passo para o lado e, com a outra mão, pegou um bambu. — Você veio aqui para xeretar como das outras vezes e não conseguiu encontrar o caminho de volta. Exatamente como Elise, na pele de Anne. — Enfiou o bambu entre os arbustos, enganchou-o em alguma coisa e Jogo uma cesta de vime apareceu diante dos olhos de Hermione. — Estas aqui não estão mortas — murmurou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Hermione pressentiu o que estava para acontecer, mas não conseguiu mover-se um milímetro sequer, paralisada pelo terror. Com aquela taquara, que era bem longa, Lilá empurrou a cesta para perto dela, bem perto, e só então fez cair a tampa. Hermione sentiu o estômago contrair-se, a cabeça latejar, o suor escorrer-lhe pela testa. Uma cobra saiu de dentro do cesto. E mais outra.

Deixando pela primeira vez a arma de lado, Lilá segurou o bambu com as duas mãos. Olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

— Você sempre teve medo delas, não é? Eu me lembro bem daquela vez em que você desmaiou quando viu uma lá perto de casa. São criaturas malvadas, muito malvadas. — Começou a atiçar os répteis com a ponta do bambu, fazendo-os silvar, incitando-os para o bote.

Hermione não conseguia dar um passo, petrificada diante da visão daqueles bichos que se aproximavam na direção dela, mais e mais.

— Olhe como elas estão furiosas! — Lilá exclamou, soltando uma gargalhada histérica ao ver que Hermione não reagia, parecendo hipnotizada, com os olhos presos nas cobras, apenas a alguns centímetros de distância dela.

Um tiro. Outro. A única coisa que Hermione conseguiu ver, antes de desmaiar, foram as cobras estrebuchando-se no chão. Nem pôde perceber que fora Rony quem aparecera tão oportunamente, depois de ouvir a gargalhada de Lilá .

— Não! — Lilá gritou, quando Victor a segurou pelos braços. — Não! Vocês mataram os meus bichinhos! — E ficou chorando nos braços de Victor.

— Vá cuidar de Hermione— disse ele a Rony. — Tire-a logo daqui. — Eu vou levar Lilá para casa. Há muitas providências que preciso tomar, depois de chamar um médico.

— Médico? — Ela ergueu os olhos para o irmão. — Não, Louis, injeção não! Você sabe que eu tenho medo de injeção!

— Querida... — Rony murmurou, abraçando Hermione e tentando fazê-la voltar a si.

Aos poucos, ela foi abrindo os olhos. . — Ronald? Ele sorriu, aliviado.

— Está tudo bem agora, querida. Você está salva.

— Onde... onde está Victor?

— Conduzindo Lilá para casa.

— Ronald, foi horrível! Ela ficou louca!

— Não se preocupe com isso agora. Victor vai tratar de tudo. O importante é que você está aqui, sã e salva.

Beijou-a com desespero, sentindo desmanchar-se a tensão das últimas horas.

Mais tarde, já no carro, Hermione respirava fundo. Como era bom o cheiro da noite!

— Uma história e tanto, hein Ronald Weasley? Com essa matéria, seremos sérios candidatos ao prêmio Pulitzer de jornalismo. — Chegou mais perto e passou o braço em volta do pescoço dele. — Sabe que eu te amo? — Beijou-lhe o rosto. — Você salvou a minha vida.

Rony olhou para ela rapidamente, antes de se voltar para o volante.

— Você pode fazer o mesmo por mim, amor. — E, com o olhar zombeteiro, acrescentou: — Vamos jantar fora?

* * *

><p><strong>Bom gente acabou a fic. Desculpem a demora em atualizar.<strong>

**Obrigado a Joana Patricia, Carol, imy, Kelly Lovegood, Evy Noronha e brunna que comentaram e me deixaram muito feliz. E a todos que não comentaram mas leram e apreciam meu trabalho.**

**Ainda não sei quando e nem qual será a próxima história Rony e Hermione que vou postar mas até o final do mês talvez esteja com a história e postarei.**


End file.
